Dollhouse
by Ngetal Child
Summary: Sang wakes up in an unfamiliar room, scared, alone and completely unable to move. As the true horror of her capture dawns on her, she can only pray that the boys find her quickly before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are all the property of the genius CL Stone, not mine!

AN: Please enjoy my first long drama series! Please let me know how you like it.

Dollhouse Part 1

Awareness was a slow, gradual process. My mind was a muddled and hazy tangle of knots and all I could initially comprehend was that I felt incredibly heavy. The return of my senses seemed to occur is short bursts of cognition. Scent, of which I had always been sensitive, came first. The overwhelmingly unfamiliar waft of stale air, musty and unpleasant, hit me first. After a few moments more, I began to detect a very faint hint of something floral, but it was wrong somehow. Lilac? Lavender? Rose? Why was it so hard to think?

Taste was the second of my senses to enter my stream of disjointed consciousness. My mouth had an unsavory film that surprised me. As if my sudden hyperawareness of my mouth triggered some unknown button, the unpleasant taste grew. It felt as if I had gone days without brushing or something. It wasn't until I attempted to swallow away the film that I had my first thrill of panic. I couldn't swallow! I attempted the motion again, but it was as if there was a separation between what my thoughts and my body.

The rush of adrenalin seemed to be the exact thing I needed to clear the cloud of fog that had been hovering over me. My eyes snapped open in pure fear without conscious thought. Just the accomplishment of this small movement was enough to curb some of my terror, but the feeling of relief quickly gave way to rising hysteria. While my eyes darted frantically to capture as much detail of my surroundings, the rest of my body remained immobile. I focused on my hands and desperately tried to move even the smallest of fingers. Not even a twitch. I tried again and again, each time putting my full concentration into a foot, arm, toe, anything. Each desperate command resulted in the same lack of response.

After what felt like hours of nothing, a numb and horror filled resignation began to creep over me. I was mentally exhausted as well. With this admission, my mind slowly began to clear and my panic began to subside incrementally. With the new mental clarity, details of my surroundings began to slowly filter into my awareness. I was sitting upright in what appeared to be a high back sitting chair. It was not one designed for comfort, but rather a simple wooden one with sparse faded pink padding. It was located in the corner of what appeared to be a small bedroom. The room was obviously designed for a women or girl in mind, with a pink and white floral theme. The curtains, bedspread, and furniture all featured tiny primrose patterns and the wallpaper was a soft pale pink. A small white vanity lay against the opposite wall from my position and housed two large vases of dried roses. Under normal circumstances, I would have adored the quaint charm of the room.

But these weren't normal circumstances. Not in the slightest. After all, what room didn't have at least one window?

I found my limbs secured to the arms of the chair with cloth ties. Similar ties kept my neck and chest upright in the chair. I could feel the binding cutting uncomfortably over my sternum, though it did not appear to be bound tightly. Despite the support around my neck, I found that my head was tilted ever so slightly to the right. I suspect that without these ties I would be crumpled into a boneless heap on the floor. My attention became focused on the curls of dirty blond hair that I could see falling lightly across my left cheek. They appeared to be large ringlets that fell unbound down my front, resting lightly on my collarbone. I noticed two long rose pink ribbons that lay amidst the nest of curls on either side of my neck.

A chill iced my veins as I began to comprehend the unfamiliar state of dress I was in. I was clothed in a long rose pink confection of lace, ribbons and chiffon. The lacey sleeves ended at just above my elbows and the dress disappeared over my knees. I could not glance any further past them to see how far down it went or if I had any shoes on. Somehow, through the rising tide of growing horror, I had enough awareness to think that the style struck me as oddly old fashioned. Each one of my finger nails was painted a dainty pink that matched the dress and ribbons perfectly.

It was in my second appraisal of my current condition that I noticed the needle inserted into my left elbow. An IV line of clear liquid flowed from a plastic baggy hanging on a metal pole to the left of the chair. The tide of dread filling me up finally broke through the benumbed calm that had settled over me. I strongly suspected that whatever was inhibiting my ability to move my body was being forced into my system through the small tube. Horror washed through me in ever growing waves as question after question tumbled through me.

Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I here? Where are the boys?

The boys! At the thought of the boys, my fear for myself was swiftly pushed down and replaced by concern for the guys. Were they ok? Did they get hurt? Were they here with me? If not, were they trying to find me? At the last question, I gave myself a mental slap. Of course they were trying to find me. They always found me and I could always count on them to save the day. As I focused further on their safety, the events leading up to my current situation began trickling through...

Sunlight streamed across my upturned face as I breathed in the fresh air, enjoying a gentle breeze as it caressed my cheek. Sun warmed metal underneath soothed me into a lazy, lethargic state. The clouds in the sky appeared to spin in concentric circles, but really, it was just us. I could feel the little jolts pass through the merry-go-round as Luke, on my right, and Nathan, on my left, alternated spinning us slowly.

Most of the other boys were scattered to the four winds running Academy jobs today, so it was just the three of us. It had been a long time since any of us could just sit around and relax and it had been a gorgeous day out. Nathan had been itching for some sunshine and fresh air, so I suggested we go out into the woods for some exploring. Luke, however, had insisted on going to a local playground we had found a few weeks back instead of walking through the woods. We had gone to the playground a handful of times with a variety of the others, but never had we all gone at one time. It would be a perfect place to have a family picnic.

When we had first arrived at the park, Luke and Nathan started competing on the monkey bars with ever challenging tricks. I gave up trying after five minutes, as I was less than impressive in this department. I found myself giggling and not so subtly admiring the flex of muscles as each boy completed challenge after challenge. I had flushed and choked back a gasp when the boys had taken to hanging upside down, resulted in a full display of their defined chests and abs. I had seen them topless before numerous times, but their acrobatics fully showcased the power that resided in each of their frames and I was helpless to look away. In the end, Luke the ninja had won the competition, though it was a close call with Nathan. By this time the sun had reached its zenith and we all fell into a lethargic daze on the merry-go-round.

The trance like state I had found myself in was interrupted when I felt callused fingers poking at my lips. Out of habit, I automatically opened my mouth and bite down on the offered digits. I reached my own fingers to Nathan's mouth and he lightly bit down on mine. We shared a grin and Nathan winked at me as he gave a playful nip at my finger tips. A giggle burst out of my mouth at his antics and appeared to snap Luke out of his daze. He rolled into my right side and rested his head onto my shoulder. His sleepy gaze lit up with warmth as his silky blond locks ghosted over my cheek and neck, his warm breath against my suddenly sensitive ear. A lazy grin spread across his lovely features and I felt my heart pick up at the sight.

"Sang, you know where his fingers have been the last couple hours. I'm not sure you want those in your mouth right now. Kids are notorious germ factories and we don't want you getting sick. Not to mention whatever else Nate's gotten into that we don't know about." I giggled around Nathan's fingers as Nathan shook with laughter on my other side.

"Peanut, don't listen to him. I am the epitome of cleanliness and would never jeopardize your health like that."

Luke snorted in response to Nathan's quip and shakes his head. I felt my grin widen in response and I briefly let go of Nathan's fingers to place a small peck on Luke's cheek. His eyes widened briefly before they softened and melted, his smirk evolving into a gentle and content smile. As I bite down on Nathan's fingers again, Luke picked up my free hand and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles before holding it against his heart. I could feel his heartbeat pound against my finger tips, strong and sure. Nathan mirrored Luke's actions and curled into my other side, maintaining our connection and dropping his other hand across my waist.

They both wrapped a leg around one of mine and we fell into another lull. I felt complete and utter contentment flow through me as I felt myself fully begin to doze again. I don't know how long we laid there, but a sudden and loud gurgle to my right jolted me back into awareness. As if perfectly timed, an answering growl to my left made me break out in a fit of laughter. Sitting up, both of the boys looked slightly sheepish but started chuckling all the same. They each put a hand around their stomachs and shared a brief look.

"Well, sugar plum, I think that maybe it's time that we go get something to eat, huh?" Luke tilted his head to me in question and his sleep mussed locks added to the illusion of a sleepy toddler. I bit my lip to contain the laughter that threatened to burst out at that imagery. Nathan quirked his head in amused confusion at me expression, but agreed with Luke's assessment.

"Peanut, maybe we should head up the street to the convenience store? What do you want to eat? We can grab a few bottles of water or even some of that coffee you like if you want."

I wasn't really that hungry, but knowing the boys as I did, I knew they must be starving. "Alright, I could get a sandwich or something and I was getting a little thirsty, so sounds good to me." At this I popped up and stood between the two, looking from one handsome face to the other.

"Perfect, I'm starving here," Luke grumbled out. He shot me a quick grin as he laced him fingers through mine and pulled me gently forward. Nathan grasped my other hand in a firm grip as he rolled his eyes and shook his head at Luke's whining. "You better not get just junk, man. You know how much North and Uncle hate it when you binge."

"Hey! I get enough nagging from them. I don't need your contribution, thank you very much. Geez, Nate! We're having a nice relaxing day- the first in forever need I remind you? And here you are being a party pooper!" At this proclamation, Luke dropped a small chop on Nathan's head. He responded in kind by bumping me hard enough to stumble into Luke's side. This set them off into a round of bumping me gently back and forth between them. By the time we got to the convenience store, I was breathless with laughter and grinning like a crazy person. The area that the playground was located in was relatively remote and the convenience store's parking lot was empty.

As we stumbled into the empty store, a mess of giggles and flailing arms, an electronic bell sounded above our heads. The clerk was leaning over an open magazine and only gave us a brief disinterested glance before flipping to the next page. A slow gum bubble inflating only to pop a second later completed the look of the stereotypical bored teenager at a minimum wage job. We all flashed quick looks at each other and burst out laughing again. We stumbled our way through the various isles, with Luke selecting various chips, candy bars, and other forms of junk food. Nathan wondered off to the entrée display and selected out a handful of sandwiches that he threw into the little cart Luke was toting around. We selected our drinks of choice and walked up to the check out.

The clerk gave us the most inconvenienced look as she began ring us up, rolling her eyes and sighing heavily. Every attempt at small talk from either of the guys was met with a blank stare and a moody purse of her lips. I felt annoyed at her behavior, but at least she was quick to ring us up. Just as Nathan finished paying for our purchases and each boy grabbed a bag, they both stiffened simultaneously.

"No, no, no, no!" Luke groaned under his breath, while Nathan shook his head in dismay. "Crap, I'm sorry Peanut, but we're going to have to call it a day. Mr. Blackbourne is asking for us. Academy business." He held his cell up in apology as Luke's face pinched in displeasure, his eyes upset.

"It's ok Honey, Luke. I had the perfect day today, don't worry about it. I always love hanging out with you when I can."

At my admission, both boys relaxed and smiled gently at me. Nathan shared one of those silent looks with Luke and got a quick nod in return. "Peanut, I'm going to go get the car from the playground, ok? You stay right here with Luke. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

"Alright Honey, I'll be right here, I promise." I rolled my eyes teasingly at his mother henning as I shot him a grin. The boys could be so ridiculous at times. Where was I going to go, really? He chopped me lightly on the head and chuckled as he turned and started jogging back the way we had come from. Luke looked like he was about to shoot me a quip to my smart aleck remark, but then he stiffened again and drew out his phone and placed it to his ear.

"Yeah? What's up? No, she's right here next to me. Nathan's getting the car."

He was quiet for a moment, listening to whoever was on the phone. His face drew into a neutral mask as he nodded along to whatever he was hearing. He shot me another apologetic look as he pointed to the phone and walked several feet away. I understood. It was Academy business. I wouldn't lie and say that I wasn't intrigued and a little frustrated to have our nice day interrupted, but I understood. Luke turned away from me and walked a little bit further away. His arms started gesticulating as he got ramped up by whatever he was listening to. His tone sounded frustrated and I found myself growing concerned, wondering if everything was ok. I was so focused on watching Luke that I was completely surprised to feel a small hand touch my own. I startled violently away and a shriek froze in my throat.

I found myself looking down into the delicate features of one of the most adorable little boys I had ever seen. He looked to be about five or six in age, though he was very small. His eyes were a large bright hazel, ringed in thick ink black lashes. His hair was a matching black, fluffy as a baby birds down. His button nose was kissed with a smattering of golden freckles which stood out against his pale features. His face was drawn into an abnormally somber expression for such a small child. His eyes looked like liquid pools and I could see the fear in their depths. I glanced around quickly to see where his parents were. I couldn't see anyone around and Luke was still animatingly pacing as he talked on the phone. With Nathan still getting the car, I crouched down to get closer to his level.

"Hello there, what is your name? My name is Sang." I made sure to keep my voice quiet and put a soft smile on my face in hope of soothing the small boy. He looked into my eyes for a moment, as if assessing something only he could see. Apparently finding it, he gave a small nod to himself. He tugged on my hand pulling my closer. Grinning a little, I tilted my head down closer to hear his answer.

"My name is Jaimie. My daddy is sleeping and he won't wake up. I think he's hurt." At this, a single tear over flowed from his beautiful eyes and his little pink lips quivered. I felt my heart break a little at his look of fear and pain. I glanced back at Luke but he remained distracted. It was clear that he was discussing something very important and I was hesitant to interrupt.

"Alright Jaimie, where is your daddy? I have some nice friends who are really good at helping out hurt daddies."

At my statement, the little boy's eyes widened further, a strange urgency in his tone. "No, I can't wait! Will you please just check him real quick! He's just in that car over there. I can't do this alone."

My gaze followed to where the small boy was pointing. There was a lone car sitting in the shade of a tree on the street to the side of the convenience store. It was only twenty feet away and the pleading look on the boy's face broke down my hesitation. To appease my own concern, I pulled out my phone to send a quick message to Nathan as Jaimie pulled me closer to the parked car. As I was wrapping up my message, I felt the boy stop suddenly. I looked back out of habit to check with Luke, but frowned when I realized I couldn't see him from this angle. Glancing back at the car, I felt a shiver of apprehension when I failed to locate a driver.

I glanced down at Jaimie again in confusion. "Jaimie, where is your daddy?" He only looked back at me solemnly. His gaze slid behind me and before I could react, a strong arm reached around my shoulder and clamped over my mouth tightly. I dropped my phone in my panic, just as I felt a sharp sting in my neck. Immediately, my vision started swimming, my head spinning. My fading awareness allowed me to realize that I was being picked up and tucked into a dark seat. My last thought as I faded to black was that I broke my promise. I'm sorry Nathan, Luke….

After the entirety of my memory had returned to me, I felt a deep nausea settle into my stomach. I had been kidnapped right out from under the boy's noses. I could only imagine the panic and anger the boys must have felt when they realized I was missing. And the worst of it was that I had dropped my phone before I could complete the text to Nathan. Now they would have no clue as to what had happened. I felt a dull pang of relief when I realized that at least the boys were ok and safe.

As I fell further into my dark thoughts, the full horror of my situation weighed heavily on my mind. The silence seemed ever present and my own heartbeat deafening to my ears. I was a prisoner in my own body, at the complete mercy of an unknown person and I had no clue why. The boys would not know what had happened and I felt the start of despair that I would never see them again well up and choke my unresponsive throat.

Loud footsteps reached my ears coming from above me. My breath slightly startled as I tracked their progress across the ceiling. They went down what I assumed were steps and approached ever closer. The blood pounded through my ears, blocking out any further sound, though I desperately wanted to hear. I could taste the fear in my mouth, cold and metallic, as I saw the door knob slowly turn. As the door pushed open and a silent scream filled my head, I felt a single tear track down my cheek.

It landed right over my shattered heart and my frozen lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: By overwhelming demand, here it part two. Hope this meets all of your expectations!

Dollhouse Part 2

I grabbed one bag full of goodies from the counter. As Nathan grabbed the other, we shared a brief look of amusement at the obnoxious attitude of the clerk in front of us. My amusement evaporated rapidly as I stiffened in response to the hard vibration originating from my pocket. No! Not right now, I silently begged. We had been having such a nice day. Hell, it had been the first day off in forever, it seemed.

"No, no, no, no!" I couldn't help groaning out loud as I swiped at my phone checking the message. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Nathan shaking his head as he checked his own message.

Blackbourne: Family meeting at Victor's in an hour. Drop Sang off at Nathan's for the night. New Information.

"Crap, I'm sorry Peanut, but we're going to have to call it a day. Mr. Blackbourne is asking for us. Academy business."

I watched him lift his phone in apology and I felt the frown expand on my face. I was almost afraid to look at Sang , but forced myself to do so anyways. The anger or frustration I expected to see on her lovely face was not present. All I could see was compassion and understanding in her sparkling green eyes. A gentle smile graced her face and I was struck again by how absolutely beautiful she was, inside and out, for the umpteenth time today. How she was able to put up with our crazy shit and not run screaming was a constant source of amazement to me.

"It's ok Honey, Luke. I had the perfect day today, don't worry about it. I always love hanging out with you when I can."

The simple sincerity and guileless manner in which she stated this made me melt more than a little and I shot her that smile that only she seemed capable of pulling out of me. I could see Nathan relax in a similar manner out of the corner of my eye. He shot me a questioning look that I immediately picked up, interpreted and answered. It was basic instinct to read the question and command in his steady gaze. __I'm getting the car, stay with Sang.__ At my nod, I knew he got my own meaning. __Of course, stupid. We'll be here.__

"Peanut, I'm going to go get the car from the playground, ok? You stay right here with Luke. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

I saw the grin that popped up on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Alright, Honey, I'll be right here, I promise." Her eyes lit up in a teasing manner as she lightly chided Nathan for his overprotective tone. I grinned to myself as Nathan chopped her on the head, shot me one last quick glance, than took off down the street. I opened my mouth to tell her to park her pretty little butt right next to me when I felt another firm vibration in my pocket. It was just not my day! I glanced down only to see North's name on the screen. Irritation made my tone curt as I answered.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Luke. Is Sang with you or Nathan right now?" The growl in North's tone let me know that he was in a deadly serious mood, which sobered me up further.

"No, she's right here next to me. Nathan's getting the car."

"Good. As soon as you get the car, you're to take your ass and all come straight to Victor's. No detours, nothing. This is not a fucking game, you got it Luke? If you are even a second late, I will kick all of your sorry asses and make Sang watch!"

Something in the urgency of his tone and the level of anger sent a thrill of concern down my spine. A scared North was an angry North, and he sounded pissed. I made sure to smooth my face into a bland mask as I listened to North's demands. I wanted to ask questions but Sang was staring expectantly at me. I didn't want to panic her so I sent her a brief apologetic smile before I step far enough away that I could let my guard down.

After one last glance to ensure that Sang was staying near the convenience store entrance, I whipped back around and barked into the phone.

"What is it, North? What's got you so freaked?"

"I don't want you freaking the fuck out, ok? I don't want you panicking Sang, you hear me?" The fact that he didn't even attempt to deny that there was something wrong sent ice through my veins and I stated pacing in agitation. Raising my voice a little, I found myself going from concerned to pissed in .3 seconds flat.

"What the hell is going on, North?"

North hesitated on him end, which stretched my already taut nerves tighter. I heard a sigh on North's end before he dropped a bomb I was not expecting and had hoped to never here again.

"Fuck face has made a move Luke, and it's not pretty. Luke, do you hear me? Volto's back."

My ears started ringing as I slowly began to comprehend what I just heard. Volto. Volto, faceless bastard who hated the Academy. Volto, who kidnapped Sang. Volto, who almost got her killed twice. I heard North talking in the background, but I was processing. Suddenly needing to see Sang and assure myself that she was safe and with me I whirled around.

Nothing.

I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Where was Sang? She wasn't by the door. Why wasn't she by the door? I could see the two plastic bags sitting on the curb right where they had been before, but Sang was nowhere to be seen. I hung up blindly on a yelling North and darted to the convenience store entrance, icy chills of panic sweeping through my veins. Bursting through the door, I frantically glanced all throughout the interior. No Sang. Without breaking stride, I darted to the restrooms in the back. Of course, Sang just had to go the bathroom. I pounded on the women's bathroom door, but it merely swung forward at the force of my fists. Empty. Desperation swung me around as I all but busted the men's bathroom door in.

Nothing.

My mind went blank for a moment. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Sang had to be here. She had to. A manic energy had me rushing up to the front counter where the bored clerk maintained her stance over the magazine.

"Hey, you know the girl that was here with me and my friend? The little, cute one with the big green eyes and the blond hair? Yay high? Did she come in here?"

At this point, my heart was pounding and I was going from scared to full-blown panic. Sang was just here, she can't have just vanished. Something in my voice must have tipped the girl off because she gave me an odd look.

"I haven't seen her."

After saying so, she returned to her magazine. No, that was not what I wanted to hear and this was unacceptable. I slammed both of my hands down on the counter and yelled at her. "Where is she!? Where did she go!? She was just outside not even five fucking minutes ago. Did you see anything? Do you see anything past your fucking waste of space life?"

I was practically screaming at the poor girl in that the moment and I had the insane urge to reach across the counter and shake her violently.

"Dude! Luke, calm the hell down. What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why aren't you answering your phone? Where the hell is Sang?"

I felt Nathan's restraining grip on my arm and he swung me around. There was a look of intense concern on his face and a question in his eyes. But I couldn't calm down. He didn't understand. Sang was not here and Volto was back. I shoved past him and darted to the exit. Nathan shouted after me but I couldn't slow down. She had to be here somewhere; I just missed her is all. My gaze darted from side to side quickly, trying to calculate where she would have gone. Making a decision, I darted off to the side street. I heard the door slam open behind me as Nathan charged after me. I couldn't stop though, I had to find her.

My mad dashed ended abruptly when I saw her phone lying on the curb. Her pretty pink phone, crushed into the pavement. My mind froze, refusing to comprehend what this meant. Sang's phone was on the ground. Smashed. Sang's phone was on the ground and it was not with her. It was not with her which meant Sang was not here, because the phone was right in front of me.

"What the fu-"

Nathan's voice sounded as disbelieving as I felt. I heard an inhuman keen of great pain sound off suddenly. It took me a long moment to realize that I was the one making the sound. Nathan was frantically shaking his head back and forth in denial.

"No, no, no, no, no. No, No, NO!"

The string of denials spat out of his mouth before he whirled on me suddenly, grabbing my arms.

"Luke, where is Sang? Where the fuck is Sang? You were supposed to be watching her. I left her with you!"

He was shaking me so hard at this point that I felt my teeth rattling within my skull. I couldn't answer him. How could I tell him that I took my eyes off her for a minute, maybe two, and she just vanished. Like a fucking ghost. Like she had never been there at all. The manic fear in Nathan's eyes was a perfect mirror to my own and I didn't fight him as he shook me harder and screamed at me. Where is Sang? Where is she? I felt his spittle across my face and I didn't care. I had lost Sang, I had fucking lost her.

"Oy! What the fuck are you doing Nathan!?"

"Nathan, stop it! Get the fuck off of him!"

"Mr. Griffin! Mr. Taylor! What is the meaning of this!?"

The authoritative tone of Mr. Blackbourne broke through the numbed shock that had settled over my mind. I felt myself being yanked back as North shoved his way between Nathan and myself. I followed the arms yanking me back without any resistance. I found green eyes in front of me suddenly and I realized that Dr. Green was looking at me in concern.

"Luke, are you ok? Luke? Look at me."

I could hear North's angry voice yelling somewhere in front of me and I found myself oddly disinterested in what he was saying. I heard Gabriel cut in, followed by Kota and Blackbourne's authoritative voices. The words were lost on me and my head started throbbing. I found myself begin shaking, starting small but growing rapidly to violent trembles.

"Luke!"

A sharp smack across my cheek snapped me back to reality with cruel precision. I was surprised to find North's concerned face right in front of mine. Where'd Dr. Green go? Did he disappear too?

"Luke, what the fuck is going on? Hey, look at me! Yeah, come back. What the hell, man? I was talking to you one second and then you just cut the call. You scared the shit out of me. Where the hell is Sang?"

North's dark and intense gaze locked on my own and I could see the questions and the demand within it was hard to ignore. I couldn't answer, though. She was gone, Sang was gone. And it was entirely my fault.

"Mr. Taylor?"

At the authoritative demand in that familiar voice, North stepped back and I was suddenly very aware of the weight of eight pairs of eyes drilling into my own.

"I…..I don't know. I lost her. I lost Sang."

The world exploded into sound around me and I just hung my head and cried.

As the door pushed open and a silent scream filled my head, I felt a single tear track down my cheek.

For outlined in the doorway was the eager and adorable face of Jaimie. His pretty golden gaze swept through the room before they landed on me in the chair. At catching site of me, the largest and most beautiful smile I have ever seen lit up his delicate features. He raced across the room to me and launched himself at my immobile form and wrapped his little arms around my waist. I felt him snuggle his face into my chest and a waft of soap and warm little child tickled my nose. After a long moment he pulled back and beamed up at me.

"Mommy! You're awake! I was really, really, really worried! You slept for a long time."

His earnest gaze, childish pout and the soft fluffy black down on his head were as perfect as I had remembered and tugged at my heart. It took a moment for what he had said to catch up into my mind. When it processed, I felt my heart skip a beat. Mommy? What the hell was going on?

"Jaimie, don't be so rough with your mother. You know how easy they tend to break."

At the unexpected voice, I frantically darted my gaze upwards. Leaning against the doorway stood a man I had never seen before in my life. The initial impression I got from him was average. He was a decent height, maybe standing about 5"10 to 6 foot. He was of an average build, with nondescript brown eyes and dull brown hair that curled around his ears. He was on the cusp of being handsome, but I couldn't necessarily say he was ugly either. He was dressed in semi-casual clothing. He wore dark slacks and a white button up shirt, sleeves rolled up the sides. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, showing a glimpse of a thin metal chain hanging around his neck. He appeared to be about mid-20s to early 30s. It was hard to pin down an exact age. His expression was a bland mask of apparent indifference. However, I felt a chill run through me at the appraising look in his eyes. His dark stare bored into my own and the intensity was unnerving.

"Sorry, daddy. I was just really happy to see mommy awake. She's been sleeping forever."

The little whine in Jaimie's voice resulted in a small softening in the man's eyes. He strode forward and squatted down before the little boy and ruffled his raven locks gently.

"It's fine, sport. Just be more careful next time. Since your mother is awake, how about we play together?"

Jaimie perked up in excitement at this proposal and danced in place for a moment. He looked at me and rushed to my left side. I tried tracking his movements but he disappeared out of the range of my vision. I felt a shift in the air to my right and found the stranger standing over me untying the cloth ties that held me in place. My heart was pounding so loudly in my ears and I renewed my internal struggles to move. What did they mean by play? The more I heard and the more I saw, the less I wanted to be here. My stomach flipped and my skin crawled as he fastidiously removed the last two ties around my neck and chest. As I had suspected, the moment the last tie around my sternum was removed, I began to fall forward.

Strong hands stopped my fall, but I would have rather fallen to the ground. I found myself suddenly swung up into his arms, my limbs flopping limp and boneless. My head ended up cradled against his chest and I was horrified to smell soap. Spring soap. He walked across the room and out the door. I heard a slight squeaking echo behind us and I desperately wish I could turn my head to locate the sound. He walked down the long hallway before stopping in front of a closed door. I felt him shift me so that I was cradled into one arm as he used the other to open the door.

With a light push, he walked into another pink room. This one was set in shades of dark fuschia and midnight blue. A small table sat smack dead center of the odd room, set for three. The room was oddly bare aside from a large vanity hat lay snug against the far wall. I got a brief glimpse of myself before the strange man turned to face the door as I heard the squeak get louder. Jaimie stood to our left holding the metal pole I had noticed next to my chair when I woke up. He beamed up at me as he maneuvered the IV bag closer to me.

"So Jaimie, it's your choice. Do you want to play tea time or do you want to play dress up with mommy?"

I felt a cold stone of terror sink into my stomach at the casual way the man asked the young child this question. What was wrong with him? And how is it possible that Jaimie was not disturbed about what was going on? Jaimie's button nose scrunched up in concentration as he glanced between the tiny table and the vanity. After a moment, he appeared the come to a decision and grinned up at us.

"Dress up, daddy! Mommy is so pretty, we should make her prettier!"

I felt the man give a brief nod as he strode across the room. I could hear the squeak, squeak of the pole behind us, so I knew that Jaime followed. At about a foot from the vanity, I saw Jaimie dart forward and pulled back a tiny wooden chair, much like the one in the first room. I felt myself being deposited in the chair gently before I was pulled upright. The disturbing man quickly tied my chest and my neck upright and stepped to the side.

It was the first full view I had of my reflection since I had woken up in this horror show. My hair was gathered to the two sides of my head and secured by two large bows. The ends fell into the large ringlet that cascaded perfectly and stiffly to either side of my neck. My eyes were framed in long, fake lashes that tickled my cheeks every time I blinked. My face was pale and smooth, covered in a light foundation with two bright pink spots of rouge high on the apples of my cheeks. My lips were painted a dainty pink to match my nails and the dress. As I had suspected, the dress was of an antique style that fell to about mid shin. I had not had any shoes on when the strange man had lifted me up.

A light stroke to my hair on the right jolted me out of my horrified observations. I darted my eyes over and found Jaimie lightly running an old horsehair brush through my curls. He wasn't looking at me and his face was screwed up in intense concentration. His little tongue poked out on one side of his mouth and if I wasn't so sickened by my growing feeling of fright, I would have found the look endearing. I felt a mirroring tickle through my hair on my left and darted a glance in that direction.

As I feared, the strange man was running a brush gently through my curls as well. Neither spoke for a long time, both moving in a silentl tandem that gave of the impression that they had done this many times before. I was so incredibly disturbed by the whole situation, but no matter how many times I tried, my body refused to obey my wishes. When the man began pulling out make-up containers, I felt a weary resignation settle over me. I looked up and locked eyes with my reflection. My eyes screamed the inner horror that my mouth could not.

Hours later found me returned to the pink bedroom, dozing in my chair. During the hours that I had been forced to finish "dress-up" and "tea-time" with the creepy man and his young son, I had begged and attempted to barter with any powers that be to get me out of this and to my boys. Sadly, I never received an answer and I was repositioned in the chair that I was quickly coming to despise. After changing the IV bag and line, the man had ushered Jaimie out of the room for bed. Before he left, Jaimie got up on his tippy toes and gave me a warm peck on the cheek.

"Good night, mommy. I love you. Sweet dreams."

After they had left I had raged in my head, swinging from anger, cursing my captor, to despair, afraid that I was going to die at the hands of a psychopath. The man may not have hurt me per se, but his actions were a far cry from a sane person. After a while, I fell into a light doze. A sudden shift in the air had me snapping my eyes open again.

For a moment, I almost thought I was dreaming. I was startled to find a young boy of about 10 or 11 years old in front of me, staring right back at me. His eyes were a vibrant green, much like my own, and appeared to be scrutinizing my face. As he tilted his head slightly to the side, his shaggy raven locks flopped over his forehead. I could see the resemblance to Jaimie in his lovely, delicate features. He stepped up closer to me and lightly cupped my cheek.

We stayed like that for what seemed like a small eternity before a creak from upstairs broke us out of our trance. The boy glanced up quickly, and large dose of fear darkened his gemlike eyes. His features pinched in concern as he froze, cocking his ears to the ceiling. After a few tense moments, he appeared to relax incrementally. He glanced back down at me and I was surprised at the depth of longing in his gaze. I could see intense indecision war within his eyes, before he shook his head slowly. He began to quickly retreat away from me and with one last glance over his shoulder, he silently shut the door.

For all that he was silent, I felt as if he had slammed the door for all that the resounding silence deafened me.

I was alone once again in the hollow room of a house of horrors


	3. Chapter 3

C'est fini! Phew, this one was hard to get through, but chickadees, here it is. Part 3 for your viewing pleasure.

I have heard it said that time is a human construct. That it didn't exist outside of the human imagination. After being stuck in this hellhole for so long, I found myself completely agreeing. Time had lost all meaning for me in that empty, hollow room. Without any way of knowing otherwise, day and night had begun to blur together into eons of maddening silence and torturous hours under the "tender" mercy of my insane captor.

Sometimes Jaimie was present, but other times the man came alone. I always sent a silent prayer above whenever the small boy came into the room. It meant it was going to be a "good" day. Jaimie acted as an innocent buffer between that man and me. His little touches were always so gentle and warm in how he handled me. Compared to the almost indifferent and mechanical way with which that man worked with me, it was a godsend. One touch of his cold, impersonal hands sent my skin crawling. One whiff of his strong Spring soap laden scent, one that I had once associated with safety and affection, and my stomach churned in disgust. Just the mere sight of his bland face set my heart racing and the bitter tang of fear rising up my frozen throat. How I despised him.

Today had been a bad day. Jaimie had been noticeable absent and it was what I had begun to term "wash" day. While I was never fully undressed and the man never regarded me with anything other than clinical focus, I dreaded these days the most. He would remove my dress and ribbons to wash my hair. The worst part was when he would methodically wipe me down with a cloth. The first time, I had screamed so loudly in my head and tears had fallen freely from my eyes. Afterwards, he would meticulously doll me back up and leave me drowning in my mortification on my little chair. By now, I have resorted to retreating deep into my head and remembering the good times. I would remember my boys.

I remembered Kota's beautiful green eyes, his gentle smile, and the calm security he exuded. I remembered Victor's lovely hands that could produce magical sounds and his hypnotic fire eyes. I remembered Silas' strong and gentle frame which always gave the best hugs. His easy smile and deep rich laugh. I remembered Gabriel's joyful and exuberant face, so quick to change according to his moods. His dirty mouth and wicked sense of humor. I remembered Luke's lovely features and dreamer eyes, his playful disposition, and silky blond locks. I remembered North's intense dark gaze, overprotective smothering, and his gentle heart. I remembered Dr. Sean's vibrant and teasing green eyes, his flirtatious smile and his kind spirit. I remembered Mr. Blackbourne's firm yet gentle hands, his beautiful millimeter smile, and the laser-like focus of his steel gray eyes.

I missed my boys every second of everyday. I found myself retreating deep within my mind to block out the mind numbing horror of my situation. The boys were keeping me safe even when they weren't here. They were even saving me from myself. The only times I forced myself out of my thoughts was when my frequent silent visitor would creep his way into my prison. If not for my boys and my young recurrent guest, I truly fear that I would have gone insane by this point. Whenever the house would quiet and the silence would drag on, the older boy would slip into the room. He would usually walk up to me and scan me carefully, as if checking to make sure I was whole and unhurt. After a few intense minutes, he would drift towards the bed and sit facing me, like clockwork. We would remain locked in our quiet staring contest until the boy would pop up suddenly, as if by some unknown signal, and disappear.

Like all of his prior visits, the young boy with the emerald eyes walked up close to me today and carefully examined my current state. After a few moments, he nodded to himself and sat on the bed, his knees tight against his chest. Unlike his previous visits, he opened his mouth and began to speak. If I had control of my body at the moment, I would have jolted in surprise at his sudden, musical voice.

"Once upon a time, there was a happy family. The daddy was a doctor and loved his family very much. He was kind and strong and called the mommy his little queen. The mommy was the most beautiful women ever. Her hair was dark as the night sky and her eyes were as green as grass. The mommy and daddy loved their little son, Seth. The daddy gave the best hugs and played lots of fun games. The Mommy would kiss his cheeks and bake him his favorite cookies. The little boy was loved and safe and he was happy."

I found myself entranced in the little tale. The wistful tone to the young boy's voice made it very clear that this was no made up fairy tale. This was a very real memory and the boy, no Seth, was sharing it. He was trying to tell me something important and I was making sure I heard it. I focused harder as Seth continued his story.

"One day, the mommy and daddy told Seth that they had good news. There was a little baby on the way and he was going to be an older brother. Seth was really excited and listened very carefully when the mommy said that he was supposed to love and protect the new baby. After a few months, baby Jaimie was born and Seth and daddy were overjoyed. The mommy, however, got very sad for some reason. She stopped giving kisses and making cookies. She started crying a lot and wouldn't get out of bed. She wouldn't pick up Jaimie and Seth didn't know why. But Seth picked up Jaimie when he cried and gave him extra kisses. After all, that was his job, the mommy had said so."

I felt my heart begin to hurt for the childlike confusion present in Seth's voice. How bewildering such a circumstance must have been for such a young boy. From what he had said, I was now positive that he was telling me his family's story. I wasn't yet sure if his tale would explain my current predicament, but I was entranced nonetheless.

"Daddy was afraid for mommy and gave her some medicine to make her better. And she did get better. She stopped crying and got out of bed. She started laughing and smiling again. She played with Seth and baby Jaimie, with kisses and cookies every day. But it didn't last. When Jaimie was two, mommy tried to leave daddy. Daddy and mommy fought and Seth took little Jaimie and hid. Mommy started to walk away but daddy made her go to sleep for a long time with medicine. Seth and little Jaimie cried and cried. Daddy said that mommy was sick and needed to rest."

"Seth and Jaimie did not see mommy for a couple of days. When they finally got to see her, she was tied to a chair and dressed like one of the old dolls mommy had in her room. Hey eyes were open but she wouldn't move no matter how much Seth begged. Mommy started crying and Seth begged daddy to fix her. Daddy got very angry. That was the first time daddy hit Seth. Seth protected little Jaimie but he didn't understand what he had done wrong. Mommy was tied to the chair in the basement for two months. One day, mommy stopped breathing."

I felt ice drop into the pit of my stomach. Seth's mother had tried to leave and his father, the doctor, had kept her imprisoned in her own home, her own body, for two whole months. And she had died. At this point, Seth's voice had cracked and dropped off in emotion. Trails of tears coursed down his pale cheeks uninhibited and I felt an answering tear fall down my own cheek at his obvious pain. His father had killed his mother and Seth had been helpless to do anything to stop it.

"Daddy found mommy and he began yelling and throwing things. Seth took little Jaimie and hid with him in the closet. All he could think of was that mommy said he had to protect Jaimie, so he did. When it got quiet, Seth came out to find mommy and daddy gone. She never came back and Seth cried. That was the day that daddy started hating Seth. But that was okay, because Seth hated daddy too. Daddy stopped being daddy the day mommy died. He became Sir."

"Thankfully, Sir did not hate Jaimie. Sir still gave him hugs and played games and told him he loved him. Seth didn't mind the mean words, the anger, or the hits as long as Jaimie was safe. But Jaimie did not understand that mommy was gone and never coming back. He cried and begged for mommy and one day, daddy brought Jaimie a new mommy."

I felt my nausea well up instantly at what had just come out of Seth's mouth. Not only had he casually mentioned that he was being abused by his father, but her had also alluded to the fact that his father had kidnapped before. Somehow, I got the feeling that the doctor had not brought back the new "mommy" willingly. I was beginning to understand why I was here and I felt sick.

"The dolly mommies never lasted very long. After the second dolly mommy passed, Jaimie began to understand what was happening or at least understand that something was horribly wrong. So he asked Seth and Seth could not lie to him anymore. Jaimie was a very smart little boy and he understood then that mommy was dead. That all the mommies were dead. He cried and cried and Seth cried with him. Jaimie began hating daddy too. But Seth knew that daddy was a very sick and scary man, He was afraid that Jaimie would make Sir mad if he started acting strange."

"He made Jaimie promise to pretend to not know about what happened to the mommies. So when dolly mommy number three was brought home, Jaimie played along with Sir to keep him happy. Seth taught Jaimie how to stay safe, because Sir was a monster and he needed to protect Jaimie. It was his one job. Mommy had said so."

"All of the dolly mommies looked a lot like Seth and Jaimie's mommy. Their hair was sometimes different colors, but they were all small and pretty like mommy. And they all had her bright green eyes. Dolly mommy number three looked the closest to the real mommy and Seth found himself visiting her in secret. He began talking to her and he came to care for her very much. He didn't like seeing her scared and didn't want her to disappear like the others. He came to the decision to steal Sir's phone and call for help. He had developed a way to communicate with her using eye blinks and had gotten a phone number from her to call for help. Unfortunately, Sir was working a long shift and she died before Seth could save her. She died the quickest out of all of the dolly mommies and Seth had thought he had more time."

At this, Seth fell quiet for a long time, the tears re-falling as he rocked slowly side to side. The sheer guilt in his voice was crushing to hear and I felt my heart break for him. He obviously blamed himself for the girl dying. He felt like he had failed her when he was just a little boy. He was as much a prisoner in this house as she was, it sounded like.

"Her name was Amanda and she was twenty-three. She loved animals and wanted to be a vet. Se- no, I….I really wanted to help her and she died. And now here you are, number four. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him before. I'm so, so sorry!"

I felt another tear fall down my cheek and I just wanted to pick him up and hold him tight. This little boy had kept his little brother and himself alive for who knows how long and from their insane father. Sir, the doctor. Dr. Sir. I felt the mad urge to giggle at that thought, but my muscles remained unresponsive. I felt my hatred from the monster grow exponentially larger with each quiet sob wrenched from the little boy, his shoulders shivering and delicate as a bird's wing. His looks were deceiving, however. He was much stronger than I could have imagined.

"Seth? Why are you crying?"

Seth snapped his head to the sound as I looked on in surprise and apprehension. Jaimie stood in front of the closed door, looking unsure and hesitant. He had managed to slip in unnoticed by either of us. His cherubic face shone pale in the dim lighting, fear crystal clear as he gazed at his older brother. He fidgeted in place and shot a quick glance my way before refocusing on Seth. His normally bright golden eyes seemed tearful and glassy, as if he would burst into tears at any moment. Before I could observe any further, Seth was suddenly in front of Jaimie, giving him a large hug.

"Shh, Jaimie. I wasn't crying, see? I just had some dust in my eyes. I'm too old to cry, silly!"

His tone was teasing and tender, his adoration for the little boy crystal clear from where I was sitting. He ruffled Jaimie's fluffy, curly down and gave him a small grin. While I could hear the forced nature of his tone and I saw how tense his shoulders were, Jaimie gave a big sigh of relief and a smile lit up his perfect features. Just watching the two small boys standing next to one another, I could practically feel the strength of their bond. They had been forced to grow up quickly in abnormal circumstances, but had somehow kept each other strong and sane.

Jaimie glanced at me again and appeared to be fighting himself on something. Seth placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod. This seemed to be whatever the small boy needed, because he squared his tiny shoulders and darted across the room, launching himself into my chest. I was struck by a strong feeling of déjà vu, but the words coming out of Jaimie's mouth this time were a litany of heartfelt apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I didn't want to do it, but he made me! I'm sorry!"

The last plea was a wail of pure regret and I felt the last of my anger at Jaimie's role in my kidnapping fall away. I couldn't blame the little boy for following his brother's instructions to keep himself safe from his insane father. I felt a fierce and sudden need to protect these two boys. I may not have been in a position to help currently, but I swore that if my boys ever found me, I would take them far away from here.

After Jaimie cried himself out, Seth scooped him up into a comforting embrace, rocking him gently. Jaimie fell into a deep sleep shortly afterwards, snuggled tightly into his brother's side. Seth lightly stroked Jaimie's fluffy, curly hair and smiled softly down him.

"Thank you, Sang, for not blaming him. It's not his fault at all. It's mine. I was the one who told him to listen to Sir." At that, his vibrant green eyes searched my own before gaining a spark of determination. He smiled softly at me before he carefully made me a promise.

"I will save you from Sir, I swear it. I just need you to be strong and hold on, okay?"

His gaze was powerful and sure on mine and he seemed suddenly years older than his real age. I was struck suddenly with the impression of a little Kota. He was smart, kind, and a good protector. I believed him fully in that moment. He would find a way to get me out if my boys didn't find me first. He must have seen the belief in my eyes, for he gave me the first true smile I had seen from him. And it was truly beautiful. He reached down and gently tugged his brother into his arms and began walking out the door. Before he slipped out into the dark hallway, he glanced at me one last time, surprising longing and pain on his face once again.

"You look the most like her, you know. You look so much like mommy it hurts."

The click of the door echoed in the empty room and my heart broke for the two lost motherless boys.

The tick-ticking of the clock on the desk echoed loudly in my office. Sang's backwards clock. My eyes were drawn to the precious item as I felt a fresh lance of pain race through my chest. It was a common occurrence these days and it always happened when I found myself thinking of Sang. Which was every moment of everyday. Every second was pure agony ever since Sang had been had been taken from us, from me.

Three weeks. It had been three of the longest weeks of my life since Luke said he lost Sang. Three weeks that had melded into an eternity of fear, anger, pain, and desperation. The moment that Luke had admitted to losing Sang, a bomb went off silently in my heart, leaving only devastation in its wake. It wasn't possible, I had thought. This is a really shitty and sick prank Luke. It's not fucking funny. Not even a little bit. But as Luke broke down in the convenience store parking lot in front of all of our concerned and shocked eyes, reality hit me hard. This was not a joke. This was really happening. Sang was gone.

If it wasn't for Mr. Blackbourne's ability to keep a cool head and command absolute respect from our team, I have a feeling that we would have all shut down entirely. As it was, North had freaked out in spectacular fashion. Sang was missing and his brother looked like he had shattered into a million irreparable pieces. North had two settings: gentle simmer and explosion. He went straight to Mt. Vesuvius level as soon as Luke crumpled to the ground, keening like a wounded animal. Gabriel had seemed torn between losing his own shit and snapping Luke out of his mental breakdown. Silas was busy handling Nathan as he made to lunge for Luke again, a crazed look on his face as he spouted demands and accusations at Luke. The Doc was busy trying to snap Luke out of his freak out and Kota was barking orders at Nathan. As for me? I numbly walked up to Sang's broken cell and cradled it to my chest.

I felt a slew of thoughts whirl through my head as I looked blindly on the precious item. Had Sang been trying to call us? Had she been scared? Was she hurt? Did she think they had failed her? Was she calling me and I didn't answer? As similar thoughts swirled faster and faster through my mind, I felt my body begin to shut down in shock. It was the unexpected and loud bark from Mr. Blackbourne that snapped me back to the present. He began issuing orders like the leader he was.

"Mr. Griffin! You will cease that this instance. When we have recovered Miss Sorenson, you all owe me two hours, is that clear? Mr. Korba, I need the both of you to investigate the immediate vicinity to see if we can pick up any clues to Miss Sorenson's whereabouts. Dr. Green, Mr. Coleman, get Luke out of here and calmed down. Sedate him if necessary. Mr. Lee, Mr. Taylor, you will come with me and interrogate the clerk inside. Mr. Morgan, you will hack into the video feeds for the convenience store and the surrounding areas. What are you all standing around here for, move!"

At this last command, we all snapped to action. Now that I had a clear order, the numbing shock began to fade away and I felt my brain kick into high gear. This was something useful that would help us find Sang. My skills could be invaluable to getting her back as swiftly and safely as possible. It took him less than a minute to hack into the local video feeds. He watched in grim dread as he saw Sang's kidnapping in sped up reverse, only for him to watch it play out in normal time. He felt bile rise up his throat as he watched a giggling Sang, Nathan, and Luke enter the store. They all seemed so happy and Sang looked so beautiful, it fucking hurt. He watched, unable to do anything but gaze on in helpless fear as Nathan ran off and Luke was distracted by North's call. At the sight of the young child approaching Sang, he felt his hackles rise. He watched as Sang talked to the small child and watched her indecision as she looked to the distracted Luke. The boy began pulling her away and Sang pulled out her phone, texting as she went. As they turned the corner, I saw a man who had been leaning against the side of the convenience store in the shadows slowly began to trail the duo. My heart was pounding and I was screaming in my head.

Movement from one of the other camera monitors distracted me and I saw Luke whirl around and begin frantically scanning the parking lot. As Sang was stopped in front of a car on the side street, Luke burst into the convenience store. No! She was outside. Look there, I wanted to scream. But I couldn't really be mad. Luke's desperation was clear through his agitated searching, but by the time he was busting in the bathrooms, Sang was roughly grabbed from behind and I flinched as I saw a syringe go into her delicate neck. She dropped in seconds and the man had her and the little boy in the car by the time Luke began confronting the clerk. The real killer for me was when I saw Nathan pass the bastard as he drove into the parking lot.

They had both been so close! So unbelievably fucking close! I couldn't grasp how this could have happened. It was by simple chance that Sang had been taken without them noticing. If Luke had turned one second earlier, or had looked outside first, or Nathan had arrived moments before, none of this would have happened. They would have stopped it and beat the shit out of the bastard. After they had whisked Sang off to safety first. It was pure sucky coincidence that Sang was lost, that and the shittiest unbelievably bad luck.

It took me a few moments of wallowing in despair before I snapped myself out of it, knowing this wouldn't help. I had yelled for the others attention and we re-watched the whole thing play out, disgust and fear present in all of our eyes. The more I watched the recording, the more details sprang to mind. First, the car had slowly pulled up to the side street moments after the three had walked into the convenience store. Whoever the hell this was had fallowed them. The angle and lighting were bad and the driver's face was difficult to see.

Even after the man had gotten out of the car with the little boy, after Nathan had taken off for the car, he wore a baseball cap and had been careful to never face the camera. He had also carefully timed Luke turning away before he pushed the small boy in Sang's direction. The whole thing was so carefully timed that I felt my churning stomach heave. He had been prepared and had taken Sang down so swiftly, it was disturbing. It seemed rehearsed or coordinated. And to use a child like that as a lure? Sang's heart was so large and she bled for everyone. She would never have turned away an asshole, let alone a small boy in apparent need.

In the end, it was the obvious view of the car's license plate and the full view of the child's face that gave me the most hope of finding this psycho and getting Sang back. It took a day to figure out that the license plate belonged to a reported stolen car. It took one week to figure out that the little boy was not present in any known data base in not only South Carolina, but every surrounding state as well. By week two, they were grasping at straws in desperation. By week three, a haunted looked had carved itself into their fatigued and listless faces.

Sleep was a forgotten concept. Food tasted of ash and had lost all appeal. My eye sight would tunnel and double every so often. A headache had settled permanently behind my right eye, the sharp ache keeping time with my heartbeat. My limbs seemed to be constantly aching and my neck cramped from so many relentless hours hunched at the computer. If it hadn't been for the sheer power of Mr. Blackbourne's command and the Doc's firm insistence on rest, we would have all crashed and burned within the first couple days. I had been ordered to rest and refuel myself after the Doc caught me leaning against the hallway is exhaustion.

If I looked bad, Luke looked about a hundred times worse. After watching the video feed, we had all let go of any anger we had at Luke. Nathan had felt horrible for losing his shit and placing blame on Luke's shoulders. Nathan felt just as responsible for not saving Sang when he saw how close he had come to preventing this whole fucking nightmare. But no matter how much any of us apologized or attempted to assure Luke that he couldn't have known, he only appeared to crumple more into himself. Luke did not look at any of us unless ordered otherwise. I hadn't heard his voice practically since this whole thing had started. We were getting more and more concerned, but we couldn't break through to him. He worked himself relentlessly to the point of collapse and North had to practically shove food down his throat. Between the stress of Sang's continued absence and Luke's apparent imminent self destruction, North was in full out panic mode. Which meant he was angry all the time.

I was afraid that if we never found Sang, it would destroy each and every one of us, and Luke would be the first to implode. It was the constant mantra of panic and desperate anger that prevented me from truly getting any rest. I couldn't make my brain shut down and when I did get the odd hour or two of rest, nightmares of Sang scared and in pain haunted me. I couldn't get the image of that bastard as he overpowered and took Sang down. I couldn't erase her desperate attempt to free herself nor could I shut down horrific scenarios that my imagination conjured up.

After tossing and turning restlessly for hours on end, I decided to forgo sleep and dragged myself back to my desk in my office, intent on re-watching the convenience store video one last time. It was a pathetic hope that I would miraculously find a new clue to get our girl back. I had just started avidly watching the now familiar sight of a giggling and happy Sang being bounced between an equally happy Nathan and Luke when my computer's e-mail notification icon lit up. I instantly clicked on it in the hopes that my Academy contacts had found any clues that I had missed. At the unknown e-mail address with the blank subject title, I found myself frowning as I clicked on the new e-mail. A single sentence greeted my curious eyes and I had to read it three times before it sank into my tired brain. When it registered, I became instantly and electrically aware and focused.

****You might want to hurry and find your bird Mr. Morgan, before it's too late.****

****-V****

My heart began to pound heavily against my rib cage. I had to regroup myself before I could click on the first of the attached files linked to the e-mail. My screen was suddenly assaulted with a slew of images popping up in individual windows. They were going too fast for my eyes to really focus. When they came to a sudden stop, the air was sucked violently out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe. This couldn't be possible. My mind was refusing to accept what I was seeing and I felt bile rush up my throat violently. I rushed to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before the pitiful excuse of a meal I had consumed earlier made a sudden reappearance.

My stomach muscles clench tightly over and over again long after it had emptied. Tears were forced out as wracking sobs shook my frame and my vision blurred. It couldn't be true, I begged. But it was true. I had seen it with my own eyes. Darkness began invading my vision and I welcomed its tight embrace as I tried to reject what I had just seen. For Sang's beautiful green eyes had stared back at me, once bright and full of life, now dull and empty.

Surrounded in a thick pool of blood.

Seth and Jaimie continued to visit me alone when they could, for which I began to desperately look forward to. Seth would ask me yes/no questions to learn more about my life and my current state of well being. One blink for yes, two blinks for no. Was I an only child? Did I have a good family? Did I have any siblings? What about pets? Did I like to play games? Or sometimes it was more along the lines of was I hurting anywhere? Am I feeling tired? Did my head hurt? Do you want to sit on the bed? At every question, I would answer in such a way as to calm the protective and caring boys. I had come to care very strongly for the two of them over the last few days and I didn't want to concern them overly.

Whenever Jaimie visited with Dr. Sir, as I had taken to calling him, I began to notice the forced nature of Jaimie's actions. His grin was just a little too wide. His eyes would look desperate in their forcefully cheerful manner. His intelligent and witty banter was regressed to that of a very small child and he would flinch away from his father ever so slightly if he snapped at him. Once I had been made aware of his true self, it was incredibly obvious that Jaimie was not acting normally around Dr. Sir. I understood why his actions had seemed so incredibly disturbing to me at the beginning, because it was not natural in the slightest. It was an act that kept him safe and kept him alive. Dr. Sir never seemed to think anything oddly of his bizarre mannerisms and I always felt a huge rush of relief when Jaimie made it through the day unharmed.

Today, Seth was the only one who made it down to visit me. He claimed that Jaimie was having trouble sleeping normally, so he made him forego the visit today. I felt my heart warm at the tender display of over protectiveness from the young boy. It had become very clear to me in the last few days that Jaimie was Seth's number one priority and there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep the younger boy safe. Seth was more of a father to Jaimie that Dr. Sir ever was. Seth had just started asking me questions about who he could call to help me escape when the door violently swung in and hit the wall.

My eyes snapped to the door and I saw Seth violently start at the noise. Dr. Sir towered in the doorway, face lined with malicious intent as he bored into Seth's terrified eyes. His entire frame shook in barely controlled violence as his hands clenched sporadically at his sides. His face was a dark puce and a wicked gleam lit his eyes with an unholy fire. My heart would have been pounding desperately at the moment if the look of murderous rage directed on Seth's pale and trembling frame had not iced it over in my chest.

"You little shit!? How the fuck did you escape!? How dare you come down here!?"

His rage seemed to grow with every curse he shot at the small child and Seth shrank further into himself. In a few quick strides, he wrenched at Seth's small arms and belted him across the face. A litany of silent pleas and screams echoed through my head at the pitiful yelp that was forced out of the young boy's lips. Without a single word or even a glance my way, the mad man dragged his trembling son out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I could hear the cursing and pitiful cries for what felt like an eternity afterwards. As much as I had pled for it to end, the following silence was somehow worse. Tears streamed down frozen cheeks as I begged with all of my might that my boys found me and the small brothers tonight. That Seth was still alive and Jaimie unhurt.

I didn't see Jaimie or Seth again after that terrible night for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright chickadees, tis up finally! Hope you enjoy Part 4! Let me know what you think!

Dollhouse Part 4

I brushed the dark curly hair off of Victor's pale and clammy face as I made sure the sedative had taken hold. The poor kid looked like death warmed over and I could still hear his panicked cries of 'Sang's dead, Sang's dead' over Owen's phone. Just the memory of that phone call knocked the wind out of me and turned my stomach. We had all rushed to Victor's home to find the kid a deathly pale, trembling mess. I had immediately taken charge and had attempted to calm him down as best as I could. This was the second member of my family to be reduced to a complete and utter wreck since this whole fucking nightmare started. Since our precious little girl had been viciously taken from us.

I felt the dark, deep well of rage that had since settled in my chest grow that much larger at this latest turn of events. I was so fucking sick of this whole situation and when I got my hands on the one responsible for slowly destroying my family. I would exact payment on his worthless hide. As I further took in the dark purple bruises under Victor's closed eyes and the dried tear tracts down his pale cheeks, I upped the charge. I would make the bastard pay slowly and methodically twice over. The human body could be broken in a thousand and one ways without dying. I smiled grimly at the thought. Being a doctor, I knew every single one.

I fought to rein in my dark thoughts and focus on the present situation. After patting Victor lightly on the shoulder, I glanced at Silas and Kota, who had been assisting me, and I inclined my head towards the door. They nodded back at me and followed me out of the bedroom. I took a moment to check over the two once we stepped out into the hallway. I had taken to doing so with each of my family members as these last few weeks progressed. I fought back another surge of rage and despair that threatened to well up at the looks of grief and bone weary exhaustion that appeared carved into their youthful faces.

I released a large sigh as I dragged a hand over my own weary features. I felt a small headache blooming behind my left temple and rubbed tightly over it to work it out. We were all completely falling apart and I felt helpless to do anything to stop it. I was afraid that we, as a family, would soon shatter into irreparable pieces, all over our missing princess. Owen's early fears may be proven right. Sang was going to destroy our team, our family, just not in the way he had originally thought. As each week passed in our desperate search, I felt more and more of my hope that we were going to find Sang alive crumble. It took everything I had in me to keep going, some days.

I couldn't stop, though. I had an entire team to be strong for. I couldn't afford to give up now. Keeping my remaining family members alive was the only thing keeping me sane and coherent under the constant strain of my own despair. I hadn't told even Owen that I had begun to religiously keep tabs on the hospital and police records for a 16 year old girl, dead or alive.

"Doc, guys. You all really need to see this."

At Nathan's subdued voice, we all snapped out of our individual thoughts and followed him into Victor's office. The rest of our team was huddled around Victor's computer and I felt alarmed at the identical pale faces and looks of intense concern. I rushed over to see what had garnered such a disturbing response. Once I had a clear view of the computer screen, I felt the air rush out of my lungs. It felt as if someone had socked me hard in the gut. I recalled Victor's broken form repeating the mantra of 'Sang's dead, he killed her, Sang's dead' as I stared in complete disbelief at familiar green eyes, dulled in death.

My heart was racing and I heard the blood rushing through my ears. It couldn't be her, I refused to believe it. This wasn't real! As I continued to desperately study the haunting image in front of me, small details began to filter through my terror. As these little details registered, my heart began calming and my clinical mind took over. The hair was too long, too straight, and too dark. The shape of the eyes was wrong and they were deeper set, turning down just a tad too much. The lips were too thin. The nose too long and narrow. As these thoughts clicked into my head, I felt like I could suddenly breathe again.

"It's not her. Oh, ευχαριστώ τον Θεό. It's not aggele mou."

Silas' heartfelt and relieved prayer echoed my own as I heard Kota give a deep sigh in relief to my other side. The girl in the picture was not Sang, but the similarities were beyond eerie. Especially those damn haunting and brilliant emerald eyes. Given how run down and fatigued Victor had been earlier today, I could see how he reached the conclusion he had. The image of the dead girl had been the figurative straw that broke the camels back for Victor's fragile psyche.

"That's not all, Sean. There are others."

Owen's tone was clipped with a brutal fury that had been growing ever deeper with every passing day. His steel gray eyes were practically arctic in their coldness as he began to flip through a series of photos. There were dozens upon dozens of images of three different women, all laying on blood soaked leaves. It took only a minute or so to fully grasp what I was looking at.

"Christ! These are crime scene photos. Look at the identification markers."

Kota sounded disturbed, a feeling we all appeared to share. As I glanced at the assembled boys, my eyes settled on Luke. I was especially concerned with his current state. After that hellish day that we lost Sang, Luke had become a shadow of his former self. His normally expressive brown eyes had darkened into pools of obsidian, brittle and sharp. He refused to rest unless I threatened him with a sedative or he just collapsed from exhaustion. I barely saw him eat anymore and he hadn't said a single word in over a week. If it wasn't for North's angry mother henning, I have a feeling that Luke would have already self-destructed by now.

Pushing my concerns aside for now, I refocused on the images and began analyzing the bodies more closely. The women were all relatively young, similar builds, and shared very similar features. Not to mention those damn eyes. Sang's eyes. The bodies were practically spotless. They were all unmaimed except for a horrific wound that bisected their delicate necks from ear to ear in a morbid parody of a smile. It was almost like a Columbian necktie, minus the gruesome "tie". Looking at the close ups of the wounds, I noticed something odd.

"Are there any reports related to these photos by any chance. Or was it just these?"

"There were crime scene and autopsy reports attached to the e-mail as well."

At Owen's words, I felt excitement bubble up. "Move over, Owen, let me see them."

Owen pursed his lips at me and I saw a question enter his eyes, but he got out of my way without any fuss. I found the initial e-mail and after a small frown at the original message, I located the autopsy reports. As I pulled them up, Kota leaned over my shoulder and read quietly under his breath. I tuned him out and began to read thoroughly through each report, highlighting some key parts.

__Alison Krueger, age 26. Cause of death: Stroke. Post-mortem wound located between the third and fourth vertebrae. Blood work indicates high concentration of doxacurium chloride present at time of death.__ Doxacurium chloride? I stiffened in surprise.

"Doc, what is it?"

I ignored North's gruff question with a shake of my head as I pulled up the second report.

__Tori Sawyer, age 17. Cause of death: Stroke. Post- mortem wound between the C3 and C4 vertebrae. Full blood analysis indicates excessive amounts of doxacurium chloride present at time of death.__

Feeling my heart rate pick up, my thoughts racing, I pulled up the final report.

__Amanda Reyes, age 23. Cause of Death: Stroke. Post-mortem wound located between the 3____rd____ and 4____th____ cervical vertebrae. Toxin/substance screen indicates extremely high amounts of Nuromax (doxacurium chloride) present at time of death.__

I released a shaky breath and stared blankly at the screen, feeling my nausea grow the more I read. This wasn't possible. The implications of these autopsies raced through my head and I suddenly wanted to hit something or throw up. Or both.

"Doc! What the hell is wrong? What does it say?"

I was pulled out of my whirling thoughts and turned to face the intent looks of my team. Seven concerned and haunted eyes bore into mine, demanding answers that only I could give.

"It's a doctor. A fucking doctor has Sang."

Stunned and disbelieving looks met my own and I felt the inappropriate and hysterical urge to suddenly laugh. So I did. Even I could hear the manic tinge to it, but it was either laugh or cry, and if I started crying now, I wouldn't be able to stop.

It seemed like ages before I could calm down and I felt a pang of guilt at the freaked out looks of most of my team. I took a moment to collect myself before I began to explain how I had reached my conclusion. I studiously ignore the disturbed and sharp glances I was getting from Owen. I hadn't cracked, yet.

"Doxacurium chloride is what is known as a neuro-muscular inhibitor. In short, it blocks the signals from the brain to the skeletal muscles of the body. This leaves the muscles completely lax. It's typically used during and after operation to prevent any muscle spasm during surgery and allows the body to heal. It is typically fairly mild on the system with few instances of allergic or negative side effects. It is not meant to be used long term, however. There are complications that can arise from subjecting the body to this drug long term, such as muscle atrophy. It is also not commonly known to the public outside of the medical field."

"On top of that, it is also fairly regulated. Doctor's don't administer this drug willy nilly. That means that these women were most likely held by medical personnel, maybe even a doctor. To have such high levels of this drug in their systems at the time of death, they were most likely hooked up to an IV drip of the stuff and for quite some time. What disturbs me the most is the cause of deaths for each woman."

"What do you mean, Doc? And what do these women have to do with Peanut?"

"These women are all young, very young. They were all perfectly healthy, but they all somehow died of strokes. Doesn't that strike you as odd? This fact, combined with the nature of this drug and the eerie similarities with Sang lead me to my next conclusion. I hate to say it, but I think the same person who killed these women now has Sang." Or worse, I silently added. No need to cause anymore freak outs tonight.

A resounding silence met my proclamation and I could see each member of me family process what I had just said.

"What the fucking shit is this? How in the hell is it fucking possible that our luck, Sang's luck, is this bad? Her parents and that bullshit school are one thing. McCoy and fuck face are another, but we can still handle this shit. But this fucking shit? This is bullshit. You're saying that Trouble somehow snagged the attention of some fucking psycho quack? Un-fucking-believable!"

Gabriel started pacing back and forth, his hand mussing his disheveled hair roughly. The rest split their focus between the two of us and I saw grim looks settle deeper all around.

"But why send us this e-mail. This 'V' guy? Why send us this shit and not help out further? They obviously know something. How does this help us find Sang?"

The sound of Luke's voice, rough with disuse, had everyone turning to face him in amazement. It had been so long since he had last said anything more that a word or two. His eyes had a new energy and focus to them that gave me a small surge of hope.

"That, Luke, is an excellent question. I believe that these women may not be the only victims. There's a set pattern to these deaths. All kidnapped in relatively isolated areas. After roughly two months, they are all found dead in the woods. They were all located in different states too. Alison Krueger went missing about 3 years ago from Beaufort. A little over two months later, her body was found within the Congaree National Park. A year later, Tori Sawyer was abducted from Marion. About ten weeks later, her body was found just over the border in North Carolina in a small patch of woods. The last, Amanda Reyes, was kidnapped from Charleston. Her body was found in northern Georgia 5 weeks later. That was about six months before Sang was kidnapped."

"The police failed to make a connection between these three women. It's very likely that there may be more women that we're missing. Combined with the drug, we have a new direction to take this. This e-mail gave us the key to finding our girl. We just need to piece it together. And we better do it fast. Because if I'm right, Sang is running out of time."

"So this bastard is killing them? Slitting their fucking throats?"

"No, North. Their bodies killed knife wound occurred after the died. I fear this sick bastard is keeping Sang on this drug. This means that she will be a virtual prisoner in her own body. She won't be able to move or speak. Not even a damn twitch. The problem in this is that the brain is used to constant stimulation. Force the body to freeze like that and the brain becomes dangerously under stimulated. After too long, it strokes out. This monster has had Sang for three weeks. We need to find her before her mind shuts down, forever."

An explosion of questions met my last statement, but I kept my eyes locked on Owen's glacial gaze. He swiped a hand sharply, cutting off the deluge of panicked questions. I could see the gears whirling behind his eyes and felt relief at the sight. Owen is one of the most brilliant people I know. Like, fucking scary brilliant. He whipped out his cell and entered in a number, his face set and determined. The rest of the team was picking up on his confidence and straightened in response.

"Axel? It's Blackbourne. I need to call in a few favors. This is a matter of life and death for my family. Is Corey Henshaw available?"

I felt a thrill of excitement build at these words. If there was one person who could help locate any other victims of this fucker, it was Corey Henshaw, computer genius extraordinaire. Don't get me wrong, Victor was good at what he did, but Corey was on a whole other dimension. Owen was nodding at whatever Axel was saying.

"I understand, my team will incur. Mr. Henshaw? I need you to run a mass analysis of every death of women ages 15 to 35 within the last decade. Keep the search between South Carolina and the surrounding states. Cause of death, stroke. Look for green eyes, petite frame. Run a second sweep on all medical personnel within the same area. Male, around 5'8" to 6', between 160 to 190 pounds. Age, between 30 and 45 years old. Look at their families too. Specifically, look for any small boys, probably 4 or 5 years old. Also, be on the lookout for the presence of a substance known as doxacurium chloride. Look for any unusually high orders of the substance. I must impress upon you the dire urgency of this matter. We need to get this information as soon as possible. We may be calling you later on with more details, so please keep your phone handy."

Owen disconnected the call and turned to face us all, fierce determination written across his face and a gleam of something I couldn't name in his eye.

"What do we do now Mr. Blackbourne?"

"For now, we rest and recuperate, Mr. Lee. And when Mr. Henshaw gets back to us? Then we hunt down this bastard and take back our bird."

Nods of ascent met his fierce statement and for the first time in weeks, we all had hope.

I found myself staring desperately at the door to my little prison. It was the only thing I could really do these days. It had been nine days since I had last seen Seth. Ten days since I had last seen Jaimie. I found myself swinging from complete and utter faith that at any moment, those little boys, my little boys, were going to walk through that door and abject despair. Was Seth even alive? Had that sick monster killed his own son? And what about little Jaimie? Why weren't they coming to visit me?

In the endless hours since Seth had been wrenched out of my sight, I had felt as if my last anchor had been taken away. I couldn't retreat into my memories anymore and the only thing that broke up the new torture that was worrying over Seth and Jaimie's safety was the frequent visits of Dr. Sir. But gone was the cold and impersonal man that I had known up to this point. He had seemed to finally crack. His movements were jilted, a bizarre frenetic energy in his average frame. Before, he never addressed me specifically, but now he constantly spoke to me, calling me Eve.

He would rant at me the whole time he was with me. However, after that horrific night with Seth, I could care less what he had to say. I tuned out his mad rambling and just focused on trying to make it clear how much I completely abhorred him. I had never before felt such deep and abiding hatred for another human before this entire nightmare began. I poured all of my fear, anger, and hatred for the man into my eyes and just glared for all I was worth. It was the only thing that had helped me survive these last nine days.

I had found myself giving up a little more every day. I couldn't handle not knowing if Seth was alive or dead. I couldn't handle not knowing if Jaimie had been harmed in the murderous anger of his father. So here I sat, hour after hour, staring desperately at the little white door, willing it to open. I fantasized so often that it would swing open and the mischievous and sweet Jaimie would run through, all smiles and giggles followed by the stable and calming presence of Seth. I fantasized so often and focused so hard on that damn white door that when it finally clicked open, I startled in surprise.

I held my breath as a pale, perfect face, outlined in glossy black curls peeked through. I felt my heart soar as golden eyes settled upon me and lit up in relief and joy. Oh, if he wasn't the most beautiful thing at that moment! A dimpled grin broke out across his cherubic features before he turned to look behind him. As he stepped into the dim lighting of the room, I felt my eyes well up and overflow. For there, standing behind his little brother, was Seth. Oh! He was alive! Thank God, thank God, thank God! As I hungrily took in the sight of the two boys, I quickly focused on Seth and his state.

His lovely face was covered in green and yellow bruises. A large healing cut was visible through the dark curls that kissed his forehead. His cupids bow lips were split and a scab clashed across his high right cheekbones. His skin was so pale that he appeared to glow in the darkness. His little frame looked so much more delicate and fragile than I had ever seen it. I felt my tears fall as my concern rose over his current state. But when I looked into his gemlike eyes, I was struck by the look of triumph and strength they held. The almost glowed with an inner fire and I was entranced by their ethereal beauty.

"Sang! Oh, we missed you so much! I was so afraid that Sir would have hurt you or that you would disappear too!"

The warmth of Jaimie's voice and little body began to settle and thaw the cold that had taken root within me these last nine days. His soothing scent of soap and little boy rushed into my nose and I felt so unbelievably happy right then. They were alright! I was so focused and basking in Jaimie's presence that the small touch to my left elbow surprised me. I turned my eyes to see Seth looking directly at me. I wanted to hug him too and make sure he was alright. He just shot me a small grin before he pulled the IV out in a quick jerk. I flinched at the sharp sting and out of surprise. I had not been expecting that at all. He pressed down firmly on the small hole with a piece of gauze before looking back at me. His grin broadened into a full out smile and it was the most youthful look I had ever seen on his face.

"Hey Sang, did you miss me? I'm sorry about the needle. I didn't want to hurt you, so I hope it didn't sting too much. I'm ok, by the way. You don't have to worry about me. Sir tossed me around a bit, but I've had worse. I've just been locked in my room this whole time and Sir has been skipping work to stay here recently. I couldn't afford to break out. He's gone today though, got called in. And the best part? I got this!"

He held up a cell phone in his tiny hands and I felt a dangerous rush of hope. Oh! This was it! I could have him call the boys. Seth must have seen the joy in my face, for his grin widened further, if that was possible. I glanced down at Jaimie, still buried in my lap, and his face was practically split in half by a giant smile. If I could have laughed at that moment, I would have.

"But before we get to that, let me take care of this."

He pulled out a small knife and slashed it through the IV bag, the look of triumph rising in his bright eyes. He then turned to me and gave me a gentle, but firm hug around his brother. It was the first time he had ever done do and I felt as if my heart would burst in happiness. I inhaled his sweet scent, light and clean, imprinting it into my mind.

"We're getting you out of here Sang, Seth said so! We just need you to give us a number to call. For your family!"

At this Jaimie held up nine of his little fingers and told me to blink twice at each number for a telephone number. I instantly thought of Mr. Blackbourne's number and we began the slow process of communicating. At each number that I indicated, Jaimie would relay it to Seth until at ten digits had been imputed. As Seth raised the phone to his ear, the ringing of the phone echoed loudly in the quiet room. It took only three rings before I could hear the cool, clipped voice of Mr. Blackbourne. The pure rush of relief was instant. The boys would find me. They would come and take us all away from this hell.

"Excuse me, but are you Sang's family? Yes, I need you to listen, please. Sang is here at my house. You need to come get her quickly, before that monster comes back. He's going to kill us all. Our address is 702 S. Hartfell St., Orangeberg, South Carolina. Please hurry. I pulled Sang's IV out, but I don't know how long it'll take for the drugs to wear off. My name is Seth Ayers. I have a little brother named Jaimie Ayers. The monster is Dr. Adam Ayers. He killed my mom, Eve Ayers and several others. No, he's not here. He's working. I stole his cell to call you. Ok, I understand. One second, I need to tell Sang, ok?"

Seth turned to face me and he grinned.

"Sang, Mr. Blackbourne says that they are coming. He wants me to stay on the phone with him and keep him updated. Also, a Dr. Green told me to tell you you're grounded, forever?"

Those last lines made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I could only do one at the moment, so I cried in relief as Jaimie curled into my right side and Seth settled on the bed to my left, leaning into my shoulder. Oh, my boys were coming and we were going to be saved.

Corey had been an amazing help over the last nine days or so. In 48 hours time, he had compiled a listing for both of the scans that Owen had asked him to complete. After having a chance to rest up and being told the truth of the photos, Victor had recovered with a vengeance. He attacked the data Corey provided us and began the tedious job of sifting through the many, many names. With a new direction and focus, our family was working with a new strength. We had hope driving us, fragile but powerful nonetheless.

We all worked tirelessly to whittle down the suspects, ever mindful that we were running closer to a deadline. We were all looking over a series of case files and medical personnel, but it was proving difficult to find the needed connection to pin down our perpetrator. To finding Sang. The room was silent except for the rustling of papers and I focused intently on each report in my pile, determined to find any crucial information. The sudden and unexpected ringing of Owen's phone, startled us all. Owen glanced at the number in confusion before lifting it to his ear.

"This is Blackbourne. Who is this?"

I couldn't make out the words on the other end, but whatever was said made Owen instantly straighten up and his eyes gleamed with emotion.

"I am Sang's family. Who are you? "

We all were instantly on alert. I felt as if an electric current ran through our entire group. Owen barked out an address in Orangeberg and we were suddenly flying out of the house to our cars. Owen put the phone on speaker and I heard a young voice explain what was happening. Oh, thank God! This was the miracle we had needed so desperately. Owen ordered the kid, Seth, to stay on the line and soon we were flying down the highway. Between the two of us, we were able to get a better understanding of Sang's current situation.

The more I heard, the more I wanted to kill the fucker who did all of this. He was a psychotic bastard who could choke on acid for all I cared right then. I glanced at my GPS on my phone to distract myself. The GPS read just over an hour and I silently willed Owen to go faster. Just as I about to tell him to speed up anyways, a loud thunderous noise broke out the phone. A roar that sounded like a bull crackled across the line and I heard a young child start screaming. Seth could be heard yelling "he's here! Hurry please, he's going to kill us this time I kno-…."

The sudden sounding of the dial tone echoed loudly in the car and I felt as if my heart had stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty chickadees, part 5 is up and ready! Sorry it's so late, but here ya go! As always, please let me know what you think!

Dollhouse Part 5

As I lay on the bed, the warm weight of Seth to my left and Jaimie to my right, I felt my heart soar. Jaimie snuggled deeper into my chest as Seth continued answering questions on the cell phone. The sheer joy that coursed through my entire being at that moment left me feeling giddy and weightless. My boys were on their way and they were going to take us all far away from this house of horrors and the monster that was Dr. Sir.

A slight twitch in my left hand distracted me instantly. The feeling of the miniscule movement seemed almost foreign. It had been so long since I had the ability to move that, or really any, part of my body that it took a few moments for the implications to really set in. A muscle in my hand had twitched. As in, it had moved. While the movement had been involuntary, it was movement nonetheless. Desperate hope bubbled through my system and I focused all of my will on the same hand. A larger twitch, intentional this time, moved through the hand and I suddenly had to fight the urge to cry. I focused on my other hand and received a small twitch of a finger in response

Jaimie noticed the growing movements of the fingers of my hand and his golden eyes lit with an internal glow as his face broke out in wonder. He lightly traced his fingers over my hand and I focused on lifting my pinky finger. Without hesitation, he looped his tiny pinky in mine and grinned up at me. The muscle in my cheek twitched in response and I wondered at the tiny movement. If I hadn't felt so content then, I would have cried in relief.

I continued on focusing on moving different parts of my body with varying degrees of success, listening to Seth's soothing voice and the cool and warm timbres of Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green over the phone. But peace was never meant to be mine. For the door suddenly swung violently into the wall with savage force. A loud bellow of rage roared through the room and Jaimie and Seth both popped up in fear. As I locked my eyes on the madman that hovered in the doorway, all of my happiness drained out of me in one fell swoop and I was struck by a strong sense of déjà vu.

Dr. Sir stood in the doorway and the only way I could describe his expression was absolutely unhinged. Jaimie started screaming in terror as Seth began yelling into the phone desperately, only for Dr. Sir to suddenly materialize at the side of the bed, like a demon straight from hell. He ripped the cell phone from Seth's grip and hurled it into the wall with great force. The electronic shattered into tiny pieces, plastic and metal showering across the room. When Dr. Sir whirled around, I flinched at the look on his face. If I had thought him frightening before, it was nothing in comparison to his countenance now.

His normally freakishly neat and bland appearance had given way to a wild and terrifying beast. His straight brown hair was disheveled and askew on his head, as if he had frantically shaken it up with his hands. His face was a deep red and veins bulged out of his skin, throbbing grotesquely. His eyes were feral and dark as he frenetically surveyed the three of us, his expression screwed up into a deep snarl. As his eyes landed on Seth's trembling form, they turned icy and I flinched again.

"You! I should have known that you were responsible for all of this, you fucking waste of space. I am going to kill you!"

He launched himself at Seth, his meaty hands wrapping around Seth's delicate neck, and began to squeeze. I frantically tried to move to intervene, but my limbs were still uncoordinated and largely unresponsive. A blur of movement followed by a resounding crash froze every occupant in the room out of shock. Dr. Sir suddenly released Seth as blood blossomed across his head and slid to the floor. His face looked completely shocked and betrayed. Seth sat on the bed, hunched over. He was desperately drawing in massive gulps of air, his face blank in shock and fear. And Jaimie? Little Jaimie held the remains of a broken vase in his tiny hands, the vase he had used to smash into Dr. Sir's head. Dried rose petals fluttered to the ground in an artful shower that would have been beautiful if the situation was any different.

"You leave him alone, you monster! You can't hurt him anymore. Seth or Sang. I won't let you!"

At Jaimie's fierce and defiant statement, Seth tensed before launching himself in front of his little brother. He was quick enough that he was able to intercept the flying fist of his enraged father. A small moan of protest was forced out of my throat, but I was too horrified to acknowledge the first sound I had made in forever. Jaimie's cry of dismay and Seth's small pained groan were lost in Dr. Sir's bellow of rage.

"How dare you, you little shit?! You turned him against me! He was mine! He was mine and you poisoned him! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

He was shaking Seth violently as he screamed into the small boy's face, spittle flying. Jaimie launched himself at the enraged man's open back and began pummeling it with everything he had. Unfortunately, it was largely ineffective and only served to draw the man's attention to him. A large hand snapped out and caught one of Jaimie's tiny arms and twisted. The resulting sharp yelp of pain shattered my heart and I began to desperately try to move, to do anything to stop the horrific scene in front of me.

"Sto-….ple-"

My half formed pleas were ignored as Dr. Sir whirled around and marched out of the room, dragging both struggling boys with him. I heard Seth's cries of protest and Jaimie's pained wailing ringing through my ears long after they disappeared from my sight. I frantically continued my desperate attempts to move, to do anything. I knew that if someone didn't intervene this time, that unhinged monster was going to kill the rest of his family tonight and me along with them.

My arm burned in Sir's large grasp, sharp pains shooting through it. As another cry was wrenched from my throat at the agony, the large hand merely twisted harder and I cried again. I could hear Seth's angry voice threatening as we were dragged up the basement steps and to Seth's room, his prison. I was never allowed inside, usually, and I felt my fear climb higher as we were dragged into the dark confines of the small room. The tiny space was mostly bare except for a small, rickety bed and an empty dresser. I felt myself suddenly pulled forward with a rough yank on my captured arm.

I caught myself, barely, on the thin mattress and felt Seth fall to my side. I wanted to close my eyes and wish this all away, but I knew that would never happen and forced myself to look at Sir. His eyes seemed like two black pools and the pure hate within them scared me. I heard Seth take a shuddering breath before I felt his warm arms draw me into his side. I looked up at him and saw the defiance on his face as he glared at Sir, despite the fear in his eyes. I drew some strength from Seth and turned to glare too. I had hated him for a long time now, especially for all of the times he had hurt Seth. If Seth hadn't had made me swear to pretend, I would have spat in his face a long time ago.

Sir had been breathing hard and glancing between the two of us, his large meaty hands clenching sporadically at his side. Thick blood ran down his face, giving him a frightening appearance. I found myself watching a large vein throb in his almost purple face in time with his racing heart. As I locked my eyes back onto his crazed eyes, I renewed my glare, trying to infuse as much of my own anger and hatred back at him. I saw something die in his eyes, dulling them briefly, before they flared in anger once again. He must have reached a decision, because he a mad grin raced across his face.

"You hate me, eh, Jaimie boy? You going to try to leave me too? Like your momma tried? This monster is trying to take you and your momma away from me, but I won't let him. I won't let any of you leave me, ever!"

Sir practically yelled this last part at us both before he reached for Seth again. He yanked him from the bed and I held on tightly to try to protect him. When he saw that I wasn't letting go, he drew his fist back and then all I saw was stars. I slammed into the corner of the dresser and heard something snap. Then the pain hit me like a white hot tidal wave and I screamed. My cheek and arm began throbbing sharply in agony and I curled up tightly to try to stop the pain. Tears trickled down face and a small sob escaped my lips.

"Jaimie! Jaimie, are you ok!? Answer me! You son of a bitch, how dare you!"

The panic and strain in Seth's voice brought me back to the present situation and I looked up. Seth was clawing at the firm grip on his arm, his eyes locked on me and concern clear on his face. Sir yanked back one hand and slapped Seth across the face sharply. Seth's head rocked to the side with the force of the hit and I cried out. Seth turned his face to me and gave me a watery smile.

"It's okay Jaimie. It's going to be okay, I'll protect you. It's my job, right?"

Sir's face contorted in savage rage at Seth's promise and balled his fist. He punched Seth hard and I felt tears run down my face as I scrambled to my feet. A sharp pain shot through my arm as I jostled it in my effort to stand, but I bit back the next cry of pain. Seth was still trying to protect me even now. It's just wasn't fair! I needed to save him for once. As Sir rained blow after blow to my brother's small body I rushed forward, desperate to stop him from hurting Seth anymore. I grabbed onto the arm holding Seth in place and bite down as hard as I could. Salty metallic blood gushed into my mouth and I fought off the urge to gag. Instead, I just bit down harder.

"No, Jaimie!"

The roar of pain from Sir as he dropped Seth made me smile internally before a strong grip on my neck yanked me off and against the wall. The force with which I was thrown into the wall rattled my entire body and my arm screamed in pain. My vision danced with pretty colors and I was having trouble focusing. A sudden blow to my left leg followed by a large snap sharpened my focus momentarily before I was blinded by complete and total agony. I couldn't hear or see anything past the pain and I just wanted to desperately curl into a ball. I was suddenly shoved to the ground by a larger body when a large jolt shook my frame. I opened my eyes blearily to see Seth's pained, green eyes hovering over mine. As another jolt shook through my frame and my leg screamed in pain, I heard Seth grunt.

I opened my eyes in horror as I realized that Seth was shielding me from Sir's powerful kicks. The force of the third hit was harsh and I heard a series of snaps in Seth's side as he screamed so loudly it hurt my ears. I began to cry anew, fearing the worst. As a fourth blow aimed lower, it connected with my broken leg and I released an inhuman shriek. Blackness rose up swiftly to swallow me and I sent a silent prayer that mommy would be waiting for Seth and me when we woke up.

My blood pounded through my ears and I pushed the pedal just a little bit more, speeding after Mr. Blackbourne's BMW. He had connected us all to his call with the young boy named Seth and I gritted my teeth at the fucked up situation the kid was describing. Our girl had been taken by a psychopathic doctor. A doctor who had killed and kidnapped other women, including his own wife, only to dump them in the woods like they were fucking trash. She had been trapped in her body and subjected to a whole bunch of fucked up shit at this bastard's hands. We had known all of these facts, but hearing all of the gory details described by a small kid just made me want to fucking puke.

This son of a bitch had killed his own wife and tortured his own sons. That alone made this asshole less than human to me. But add to the fact that he had single handedly set about obliterating everything I cared and loved made me want to rip his fucking throat out with my bare hands. Sang, who I loved with every fiber of my entire being, had been forcibly taken out of my life for way too damn long. Every moment that I was denied seeing her, touching her, feeling her chest rise and fall, felt like I couldn't fucking breathe. It was torture of a level that I had never before thought possible. I found myself forgetting what she smelled like, what she sounded like, and that idea scared the shit out of me. If it wasn't for the small collection of photos I had of her, I fear would have already forgotten what she looked like.

Seeing my brother die a little more each day was a whole other type of agony. I remembered how desperately he had tried to get me to talk when we first met, but I had blown off his efforts, off him, with cold silence. As if he had no more worth than the dirt beneath my shoes. When the tables had been reversed these past month and some weeks, I had absolutely fucking hated it. I fucking hated the silence. I fucking hated the dead look in Luke's normally expressive eyes. I fucking hated having to practically force feed him to make sure he lived one more day. I fucking hated that he was working himself to the point of collapse day in and day out. And I absolutely fucking hated the guilt that Luke wore like a fucking blanket, suffocating him day by day.

I gritted my teeth at the memory of those early weeks and flicked a quick glance at Luke in my rear view mirror. He was currently listening to the kid, Seth, answering questions from Mr. B and the Doc. I surveyed the renewed brightness in his eyes and the color in his face, sending another silent thank you to whoever "V" was for the nth time in over a week. Whether it was Volto, as I strongly suspected, or not didn't really matter. They had given us exactly what we needed to begin the hunt for this bastard doctor, Dr. Ayers I reminded myself. I remember putting his file in the to-be-examined-closer pile because he raised a few red flags for me. It might have taken longer, but I was positive we would have found this fucker nonetheless.

These last ten days had re-invigorated our entire team. We were sleeping better, eating better, and with an actual direction to focus on, we were all better able to push back the mind numbing fear and doubts that existed at the backs of all of our minds. Thankfully, Victor had bounced back at break neck speeds when he realized the dead girl in the photo had not been Sang. If another one of my team, my brother's fell apart, I would have fucking lost it. The added bonus to that e-mail was that it had revived Luke from the early grave he had been driving himself into.

He had begun to take care of himself, eating and sleeping on his own. His voice now silenced the rest of us, so I knew I wasn't the only one who had missed hearing it. Gabriel wore an almost permanent look of relief now, and his voice was oddly gentle whenever he spoke to Luke. We were slowly drawing back from that fatal edge we had all been toeing with this last month and a half. The only thing we needed now was to rescue our girl and fucking rip this bastard psycho to fucking shreds. Once we got Sang back, safe and sound, I could finally breathe again. And she was never ever leaving my fucking sight again. Ever.

A sudden commotion on the phone instantly drew my focus and I listened in dawning horror as I heard the little boy plead only to be abruptly silenced. My foot was already pushing the pedal down hard as I could by the time Luke and Gabriel both demanded I speed up. I could hear Victor drumming his fingers in anxiety behind me, as he tended to do when upset. Silas sat to my right and punched suddenly at the dash board. I would have normally gotten after him for manhandling my Jeep like that, but right now I couldn't give a flying fuck.

The drive to Orangeberg blurred together into a dizzying rush of panic, desperation and mind blowing anger. I battled back the dark scenarios that my mind was conjuring up from that horrifying end to the phone call. Sang, crying. Sang, broken and bleeding. Sang, pleading for help and all alone. Sang, dead with her throat cut open. I shuddered violently at the thought of that last scenario and forcibly pushed down the rising bile in my throat. We raced off the exit into the small town and weaved through the sleepy traffic. I ignored the honks and yells of outrage and instead sped up just a little faster, practically sliding around the corner. I barreled up the abandoned street and slid next to Mr. B's car in the last driveway. Without bothering to shut the car off I was out and opening up my trunk.

The guys who had ridden with me lined up and we quickly armed ourselves with guns, ammo, and tasers. I knew that the guys with Mr. B were doing the exact same thing from his trunk. We were not going to be taking any fucking chances with this fucking psycho. Sang's life and the life's of two small kids depended on it. As I locked the cartridge into my Taurus Model 92 9mm, I looked up as Mr. B began giving orders. I imagined shooting a round into the bastard quack's face and I tightened my grip on the gun. As I listened intently to the orders, I felt a grim smirk curl the edges of my lips.

My heart had practically jumped out of my throat as the first cry of pain from Jaimie echoed through the house. What followed next had been the cruelest of tortures. I could hear every bellow of rage and cry of pain and my stupid body was not allowing me to do anything to stop it. I had just managed to flip/flop over onto my stomach when the cacophony from above abruptly ceased. I strained my ears in a desperate attempt to locate either of the brothers or Dr. Sir's location, but the house remained eerily silent.

My desperation to find the boys fueled my uncoordinated limbs and I managed to crawl off the edge of the bed. The fall to the floor knocked the wind out of my lungs and it took me several agonizing moments to roll back onto my stomach. Slowly, but surely, I was regaining the use of my muscles. I had just started the torturous process of crawling to the open doorway when Dr. Sir abruptly appeared. We both froze and stared at each other in surprise. He recovered quickly and swooped down on me.

"Nnn- do't to- mmm"

My throat was slow to recover from the drugs in my system and I knew he couldn't understand me. __No, don't touch me__, I thought again to myself. He dropped me gently on the bed and set down a bag of medical gear that I had missed before. I wanted to desperately ask about the boys, as the blood on his hands and shirt were doing nothing to assuage my gut wrenching fear. It took me a moment to realize that the mad man was muttering to himself.

"You're not leaving me again Eve, I won't let you. I killed those monsters. They were trying to take you away from me again. They tricked me. I thought my Jaimie had survived, but he was killed by one of those monsters. It fooled me all this time, but it wasn't our Jaimie. I finally got rid of those bastards!"

Instant nausea hit me and before I could stop it, I leaned over the bed and heaved up bile from my clenching stomach. I heard a harsh curse and felt his clammy hands support my weakened body. When I had nothing left, tears welled up and spilled over. Wracking sobs wrenched out of my throat and I found myself pressed up against the mad doctor's blood soaked shirt. The thick, sickening scent of Spring soap and the metallic tang of blood forced its way into my nose. Jaimie and Seth's blood was smearing across my face and suddenly I was struggling as hard as I could. I wanted to bash the bastard's face in. Unfortunately, my struggles were pathetically feeble and I knew I was doing little to harm the monster. A sharp prick in my neck stilled my movements and I felt that terrible numbness seeping through my veins.

Dr. Sir quickly set me back into that damned chair, holding me back up. Within a few moments, he had a new IV line set up and placed into my right elbow. As my recent mobility was cruelly and swiftly snatched away from me, I felt despair begin to take over. I couldn't protect Jaimie and Seth. They were dead and I would never see their beautiful faces or feel their gentle warmth ever again. Weird flashes of heat traversed my body and I felt my throat begin to tighten. As the numbness fell complete over me once again, my breathing began to shorten. It only took a few moments to realize that my struggle to breathe was not a result of my new found despair. Something was really wrong and my breath was soon wheezing in my tight throat. A sharp ringing alarm suddenly sounded through the room.

I felt Dr. Sir stiffen at my side and suddenly he was in front of me, making demands.

"Who did that monster call? Who the fuck did he call!? The police?"

But it was already too late. I couldn't answer him even if I wanted to. I knew it had to have been my boys, but I couldn't muster up any relief. Between the gaping wound in my chest where Seth and Jaimie had been and my ever increasing struggle to breathe, I just didn't care anymore. A slight creak above us sent the mad doctor to the open doorway. He swiftly shut the door before sprinting to his bag. He began rummaging desperately through its contents before he found whatever he was looking for.

"They won't take you from me! Not this time. You're mine, do you hear me?!"

I saw a slight glint of light catch a metallic surface before Dr. Sir cupped both of my cheeks. My gaze was instantly directed to the sharp blade of a large scalpel that rested mere millimeters from my eye. My skin crawled violently as he placed a gentle kiss to my forehead only to step away and around me. I felt him at my back but I couldn't see what he was up to. My throat tightened further and my wheezing breath was much more audible to my ears. I focused desperately on the closed doorway as my vision began to blur and dim. If I was going to die tonight, I wanted the last thing I ever saw to be my boys.

Victor and Luke were quick to disable the flimsy alarm system and break into the dark house. We all had our guns at the ready and we followed Mr. B and Kota's silent cues to split up and search. I felt my adrenaline rushing through my system as Silas and I slipped through the kitchen to a small hallway. There were two doorways in the dark area and I inclined my head to the first one, indicating for Silas to open the door as I lifted my piece. The small room contained a washer and dryer and smelled faintly of detergent. We swiftly surveyed the whole interior, but quickly dismissed it.

We padded silently down to the last doorway and this time, I reached my hand out and silently opened the door, Silas at my back. The first thing that hit my senses was the overwhelming stench of blood. A small whimper reached my ears and I frantically scrabbled at the wall for light. When I finally managed it, I almost wish I hadn't. Sprays of blood dotted the walls and the sparse furniture. My mouth dropped in shock as I surveyed the carnage. A second small whimper drew my attention to the occupants of the room.

"Ο Ιησούς Χριστός!"

Jesus Christ was right! A small little boy, the one from the convenience store video, was propped up against the wall, cradling something to his chest. As I stepped closer I realized it was an older kid. Fucking Christ! He looked like he had gone through a fucking meat grinder. I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not and the little boy, Jaimie held on to him for dear life. He stared blankly ahead as he rocked gently side to side. He was probably in shock and he didn't even appear aware that we were there. They both looked as if they were fucking bathed in blood.

"Silas, get the Doc. Now!"

Silas darted out the door in a flash and I put my gun into a holster at my side. I cautiously approached the small child and crouched down to his level. His pupils were fully dilated and they appeared to have trouble tracking my approach. When he finally acknowledged my presence, he curled himself more tightly over his brother and let out a warbling keen. I fought down the acidic rage I felt for the fucker who did this as it thundered through me in response to pathetic sound. This kid needed me to be calm and gentle, two things I was never very good at.

"Jaimie? Is your name Jaimie? Hey little buddy, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it. My name is North. I'm a friend of Sang's. Your brother, Seth, he called us to come save you guys. He called and we came."

At the mention of Sang and his brother, Jaimie looked back up at me and I was struck by how vivid his hazel eyes were, almost a bright gold. He looked into my eyes for a moment, as if searching to see if I was lying. He appeared to find what he was looking for because he spoke with a desperate hopeful tone and silent tears trickled down his chubby cheeks.

"Sang's family? You came! You need to help Seth. I can't wake him up and he's bleeding and I can't hear his breathing very well and I can't feel his heart. He can't be dead he can't!"

The tiny child was quickly entering full on panic attack mode so I reached out and cupped his round cheek to stall his imminent melt down. At my touch, he stilled in shock and held his breath. I locked eyes with his hypnotic gaze and made sure I infused as much sincerity into what I said next.

"Jaimie, calm down, buddy. Your brother? He's not dead, okay? We have a really nice doctor here and he's going to fix you and your brother up, alright? We're going to get Sang and we're going to take you far, far away from here where you guys will never be hurt again, do you understand me? I promise you that that bas-monster will never ever hurt you again."

"You promise?"

At my firm nod, he closed his golden eyes and leaned into my touch, a tear falling down and ghosting over my hand. I felt emotion rise up into my throat and the desire to fucking maim the sick fucker who did this to his own kids grew exponentially. A commotion at the door distracted me and suddenly the Doc was rushing in, followed by the rest of the team. Some of the team froze upon entering the bloodbath but the Doc didn't even flinch as he rushed to my side. Jaimie opened his eyes at the sound and took in the new arrival. I frowned at the delayed tracking of his eyes and he appeared to grow even paler as I watched. I glanced at the Doc and the twist of concern on his grim face jacked up my concern.

"Jaimie, my name is Dr. Sean Green. I'm going to help you and your brother, but I need you to let go of him, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Jaimie didn't respond to the Doc's gentle voice, but he did release his death grip on his brother. Instead, he reached up and clasped my hand tightly with his tiny one. I moved out of the way to give the Doc room to work and settled against the wall near Jaimie. He watched the Doc's movements raptly and leaned slowly into my side. I was struck at how truly tiny he was and had to resist the urge to swear colorfully. The Doc gently lifted Seth off his brother's lap and rolled him over and I couldn't hold back the words this time. The kid's face was a bloody mess of torn and bruised skin. I clenched my free hand tightly and heard answering expletives and hisses around the room. I had been so focused on the small boy and his brother that I had almost forgotten about the rest of the team. Mr. B's smooth voice broke through the haze of red that was beginning to cloud my vision.

"Jaimie? My name is Mr. Blackbourne. I need you to listen very, very carefully. I need to know where Miss Sore- where Sang is. Can you tell me that?"

I refocused on the small child and I felt my concern rack up a few notches as I saw his pupils dilating and contracting sporadically. I was reminded that he was hurt pretty badly himself, but he appeared determined to answer the question. He gathered himself a moment and then focused on Mr. B.

"She's downstairs, in the basement. Sir, I mean, the doctor, he has Sang in the very last room in the hallway. At least, he had when I last saw her. He hadn't hurt her then, I don't think."

Mr. B nodded his head at the fading child and glanced at the Doc. He silently shot him a series of questions and the Doc merely shook his head in response. I felt a cold pit of fear drop into my stomach. Seth was in really fucking terrible shape. You could tell that just by looking at him, but the Doc had just confirmed how bad. He didn't think the kid was going to make it in time for the ambulance to get here. And Jaimie was not doing too much better. He was so pale now that if he closed his eyes, I would have mistaken him for dead. I shuddered at the thought and bit back a grimace.

"Sean, Victor, Gabriel, stay here until the ambulance arrives. The rest of you are with me."

I gently untangled myself from Jaimie's weak grasp and felt a deep pang of pain at the loss. As I stood up to join the others, Gabriel was suddenly there, holding his tiny hand. He took off his jacket and draped it over the trembling child. I took in his very pale and pinched features suddenly and realized what this whole situation must have reminded him of. I was grateful for Mr. B's foresight. Gabriel needed to stay here with these little boys, these brothers. Victor crouched down next to the Doc and began quietly asking what he could do to help.

As much as I wanted to stay and see these kids to safety, I steeled myself against the urge. Sang was still unaccounted for and so was this sick fucker. That was simply unacceptable. Mr. B and Kota led the way out as we navigated to the door at the back of the house that led to the basement. I took point and silently but swiftly walked down the stairs, my gun raised high. The ball of rage that I had fought to suppress around the small kid was growing with each passing moment. I slipped past the first door without stopping and rushed to the door at the end of the hallway. I heard the steady breaths of my team and focused in on the tiny crack of light under the closed door.

I put my hand firmly on the handle, my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rushing in my ears. I hesitated a moment to glance back at the others. Receiving decisive nods, I nodded in return then flung open the door, charging in. I only made it a few steps before I froze in complete panic, ice dousing through my veins, as I got my first look of Sang, my baby, in over a month. I felt bile rush up my throat as it was immediately chased by blinding, staggering rage. For there was Sang, looking so vulnerable and terrified, it made me want to fucking shoot the fucker right then and there. But I couldn't do that, for fuck face had a very large, very sharp scalpel pressed tightly against her neck.

I felt my mouth dry out instantly and I got my first real look at the fucking quack that had started this whole fucking nightmare. Physically, he was completely and utterly fucking normal. In fact, I would even go so far as to say he was boringly average. If it wasn't for the gleam of complete insanity in his raging eyes, I would have never pegged him as capable of any of this. But he was capable of all this and more. And he had to have been completely bat-shit crazy to have taken our girl and expect to get away with this unscathed. As it was, he'd be lucky if he didn't leave this house in a fucking body bag. Or multiple body bags at that.

"Dr. Adam Ayers? You don't want to do this. Step away from the girl and no one has to get hurt."

I knew Mr. B was just trying to get the fucking psycho away from Sang, but I had to really control the urge to snort in derision. Oh, someone was going to be hurt, alright. There was no doubt about it in my mind and as I saw Luke inch up to my side out of my perifery, his face set in stone, I knew I wasn't the only one with that thought.

"Step away? So you can take her from me? No, dammit! She's mine! I won't let you take her away! Eve is never leaving me again!"

The deranged look that crossed the mad quacks face chilled me instantly. This man was fucking unhinged! He honestly thought Sang was his wife. A glint of light caught my eye and I focused on the source. A single tear fell down Sang's cheek and I tracked its slow progress down her lovely face. God, she was so beautiful, it fucking killed me, even in this whole fucked up mess. When I snapped up back to her lovely eyes, I saw the fear and panic expressed clearly.

That was before they suddenly rolled into the back of her head and she pitched forward violently. My roar of panic was echoed throughout the small room as Sang pitched forward out of the chair in violent spasms, a pool of blood growing ever wider on the white carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

Dollhouse Part 6

Creeping down the carpeted staircase, my heart in my throat, I silently counted each step down. North took point, his face a mask of focused rage. I tightened my grip on my 9mm and forced my own anger down. While I was unbelievably pissed and disgusted at the dire state of the two small Ayers brothers upstairs, I knew I needed to focus right now. Sang's life depended on our ability to concentrate and take out the threat that was Dr. Adam Ayers. Just the name of the psychopath who was responsible for the agony and slow destruction of my team these last 6 weeks was enough to set my skin crawling.

North reached the closed door at the end of the hallway and glanced back at us all, to which I nodded my encouragement. I counted two breaths in and out before North leaped into action and charged inside, the rest of us close at his heels. I saw him freeze only a heartbeat later, but it wasn't until I fanned out to his right that I was able to see what had given him pause. Taking in the scene in front of me, I felt the air rush out of my lungs as if I had been savagely sucker punched in the gut.

It had been a total of six weeks, two days, and five hours since I had last seen Sang Sorenson, the girl who had completely changed my life for the better and whom I loved desperately. Sang had always seemed delicate, but now she looked so tiny and fragile in the small wooden chair. Despite the eerie make-up, hair, and dress, she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I quickly assessed her current state, reassuring myself. Ten fingers and ten toes. Her body, however, was strangely inert and I remembered with absolute disgust the effects of the drug she had been captive under all these weeks. Six weeks, I reminded myself again. The sight of the strong arm across her chest and the large surgical scalpel at her jugular sent a jolt of bitter fear through my system. It was her big green eyes, alight with pain and fear that broke through the shock that had momentarily seized my body.

A deep dark rage that I had been carefully pushing down, deeper and deeper as the weeks dragged on, filled my chest. As I stared upon the monster responsible for so much agony and despair, I had to will myself not to put a bullet between his crazed, soulless eyes. The blood rushing through my ears made it difficult to focus on anything being said around me. The roar in my head drowned out my own thoughts and I had to focus my eyes elsewhere or I wouldn't be able to control myself further. I found my gaze dragged back down to Sang's delicate neck as agitated fingers dug the scalpel further into flawless pale skin. Blood welled up at the edge of the blade as one drop, two, flowed slowly down the creamy white expanse only to pool in the small hollow of her throat.

I had been so transfixed by the small pool of scarlet that the moment Sang suddenly pitched forward caught me by complete surprise. It took the span of only a half of a heartbeat to realize what was happening and my own cry of desperate panic was lost to the roar of five others. The look of complete bewilderment on the bastard's face as he stared at the bloody scalpel would have seemed hilarious in another context. Now, it just made me want to rip it off of him with my bare hands. My sheer fury left me in a brief moment of indecision. Sang needed help, but this man needed to be taken down. My decision was made for me when a bellow of absolute and total rage echoed through the room and a blond blur tackled the mad man with great force.

I couldn't see Luke's face, but the power of his first blow to the quack's face left little doubt to the sheer fury that was coursing through him at this moment. With everything that Luke had gone through these last six weeks, I felt he deserved to be the swift hand of justice at the moment. After all, he was merely doing what I and every member on this team had yearned to do from day one.

"Kota! I need you over here, now! North, get Luke off of him and make sure Ayers is secured."

I was next to Mr. Blackbourne in a heartbeat. As I took in the violent spasms that wracked Sang's petite frame, bile rose up my throat. The involuntary cramping and clenching of her muscles looked frightening and painful. Silas was holding her as stationary as possible in the recovery position. Mr. Blackbourne held her feet down and Nathan had his over-shirt pressed tightly to her neck. Pink foam was frothing out around the edges of his shirt which was quickly darkening with blood. Oh, God! Sang's blood!

"Kota! Mr. Lee! I need you to run up and grab Sean, now!"

I forced down the panic that threatened to overthrow my reason and glanced down briefly at Sang's face, which was quickly becoming tinged with blue, and bolted up into the hall and upstairs.

"Doc! Doc! DOC!"

Dr. Green pounded through the kitchen and met me into the living room, concern and fear bright in his eyes. Green like mine. Green like Sang's. I counted my heartbeats in an attempt to get air into my lungs but only managed to get out a few pitiful phrases.

"Sang...she's seizing,,,and there's blood, oh God, so much blood..."

Apparently it was all the Doc needed to hear, for he was quickly sprinting around me and down the stairs. I chased after him and within moments, we were back into the damn nightmare that had become our lives. The Doc rushed over to Sang's side and instantly took charge. I wanted to desperately see how Sang was doing, but she was completely blocked off from my sight. I knew that I would only be in the way if I went over there now.

Another bellow of dark rage drew my gaze and I saw North desperately trying to pull Luke off of the bloody and stationary form of Dr. Ayers. Luke was throwing hit after hit savagely, blood covering his fists and front. I indulged the thought that maybe the bastard was dead, but a small shift of his shoulders quickly dispelled that notion. The arm closest to me inched out to the side and closed around something small, a bright glint catching the light and I was suddenly moving forward as fast as I could. It was as if my senses went into hyper-awareness as I advanced across the room.

"Luke, North! Move back!"

I infused as much authority into that one command as I was able and it probably saved Luke's life. Luke immediately stopped fighting North, who yanked his brother back swiftly as Dr. Ayers swung the scalpel in a wild arc. He caught Luke across the chest from the bottom of his right rib cage to his left shoulder. North's roar of anger blocked out Luke's cry of pain and then I had the bastard's hand in my grip. I broke his wrist without hesitation, forcing him to drop the scalpel with a loud yelp. I kicked the blood coated weapon across the room and out into the hallway and twisted his wrist further. The shriek of pain that met my ears sent a dark thrill of excitement through me, but I controlled the urge to drag this out any longer. I withdrew my gun once more and struck him hard across the temple.

The psychopath dropped like a stone and then I was turning my focus on Luke. North had dragged him across the room and set him against the wall. He had ripped Luke's slashed shirt and was now using it to staunch the steady flow of blood. A the sight of the crimson sheet across Luke's chest, I felt my stomach clench in anxiety. I was really coming to hate that shitty color. I reassessed the state of the mad man at my feet to ensure he was really out for the count. And if I just happened to deliver a sharp kick to the ribs to make sure, well, no one would blame me.

Without so much as a groan from the sick bastard, I rushed over to help North out. Luke's skin looked unusually pale and his face was drawn tight with pain. Bead's of sweat dotted his forehead and as North pressed down tighter on the deepest portion of the cu and he bit off a low curse. North's face was a mask of black fury and concern as he attempted to stem the bleeding. I knew that if Luke hadn't been injured seriously by the quack, we'd have one less psychopath on our hands.

"North, how deep did he get him?"

"That fucker only got him with a glancing blow, thanks to you, but that scalpel was fucking sharp and I think it went down to the bone."

He sent me a quick glance and I saw the gratitude deep in his gaze. We both knew that if I hadn't been paying attention, Luke would have probably got that swipe across the throat. And it wouldn't have been a glancing blow. We both shared a small grimace as I ripped off my own shirt. I balled up the material and pressed it to the lower portion of the cut along his ribs. The addition of my own firm press forced out a sharp curse from Luke and he leaned his head back as he clenched his eyes in agony. The tendons and veins in his neck were visible in stark relief under his suddenly red skin and I offered a soft apology before I pressed that much harder.

"-imie...Oy, Jaimie! I need you to stay with me, big guy. There you are. That's right kiddo, keep those pretty gold eyes right on mine, okay? I know that you're tired, kiddo, but you need to just keep awake until the ambulance comes here, okay?"

I really wanted to do what the nice boy, Gabriel, was asking of me, but I was really, really sleepy. The pain had faded away awhile ago and now Gabriel's jacket was keeping me warm. After the intense fear and agony of this evening, I felt exhausted. It felt like I could float away at any moment and my body felt heavy. If it wasn't for Victor and Gabriel's prodding, I'm sure I would have fallen asleep ages ago. It was getting harder to pay attention.

A commotion in the living room had drawn the really nice Dr. Green away and I hadn't seen him since. He was very gentle and kind, unlike Sir. His eyes were a pretty, sparkling green, just like Sang and Seth's eyes. Just like mommy's eyes. Last year, when Seth told me the truth about the dolly mommies and our mommy, he had shown me a picture of her. In the picture, mommy was holding a giggling Seth in one arm and me in the other. Seth looked just like her. His hair, his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, all were exactly like mommy. Seth promised that I looked just like mommy too, but I knew that was a lie. My eyes weren't dark like Sir's, but they weren't pretty green like mommy's. My nose was just like his and my chin came from him as well. Maybe if I had looked like mommy more, she would have loved me like she loved Seth. Maybe she wouldn't have tried to leave and Sir wouldn't have killed her or the others,

"-y! Jaimie, come on kiddo. Focus on me. You're doing such a good job. I know, why don't you tell me about your brother, Seth, huh? You obviously care a lot for him and he really loves you, I can tell. It's a big brother thing. I...I had a little brother just like you and I loved him very much. Can you talk to me Jaimie?"

Weird chills followed by strange waves of warmth chased one another through my body and I felt my trembling get a little stronger, despite the warm jacket that smelled like oranges and mint. The weird sensations felt funny and were scaring me a lot. However, at the mention of Seth, I felt it slightly easier to focus. It took me a moment to collect my thoughts before I looked at Gabriel's bright blue eyes. They swam a little in my sight but I found them very pretty. I also liked the matching blue earrings he had in each ear. They twinkled in the poor lighting of Seth's room.

"Y-you know, you h-h-have ver-ry pr-rett-y b-lue eyes-s."

I saw Gabriel's face frown at my response and wasn't sure why. He did have very pretty eyes, just like a pretty summer sky. Or a little blue bird. I was also frustrated by my uncooperative mouth. I knew what I wanted to say, but I was having trouble getting it out. I felt my face scrunch up as I concentrated and got out a couple of slow sentences.

"They are r-really prett-ty, Gabriel. Like a b-blue sky."

There, I got it out a little more clearly and I got my point across. Gabriel's mouth just pinched tighter, but he didn't say anything else about it, so I think he got my message. I then remembered Gabriel's question about Seth and felt a small smile cross my face in response.

"Seth...he's m-my best fr-iend. He p-protects me from S-s-sir. He gives me hug-gs and plays with m-me. He's strong and sm-mart and kind. He giv-ves me the b-best hugs. I d-do l-lo- I l-l-lov-"

It was getting really hard to say what I wanted to. Suddenly I felt Gabriel's hands on my cheek and his blue eyes were suddenly really close to mine. I noticed the ring of icy blue around the center of his eyes as they expanded and contracted. There were other layers of warmer blues surrounding it and I watched in fascination as they began to spin, faster and faster. The whole world started spinning faster and it hurt my head to keep up. A stinging pain on my cheek brought the whirling to a halt and I could suddenly see Gabriel's face clearly. He looked scared and I could see his mouth moving up and down. He looked like a large goldfish and that image made me giggle.

Suddenly, two men I had never seen before replaced Gabriel and I was very scared. I wanted Seth, with his warm hugs and teasing grin. I wanted Sang, who smelled like mommy and held my pinky. I wanted North with his strong voice and gentle hands. I wanted Dr. Green, with his kind green eyes. I wanted Gabriel with his pretty blue sky eyes and his big smile. Who were these people? Why were they touching me? No, no, no, no, NO! I was suddenly screaming for anybody to come save me from these scary people who were taking me away.

A warm hand gripped mine and sky eyes stared into my own. Oh, he hadn't left me. I gave him my biggest smile as I felt the strangers pick me up and set me on an uncomfortable table. Darkness flickered at the edge of my vision and I looked around for Seth. I needed to see him before I went away forever. I saw two other strangers working around Seth's broken form, but it was the person standing behind them that made me start crying. The prettiest green eyes I've ever seen turned up in a smile as mommy leaned down and gave Seth a kiss on his forehead. As I fell completely into the black void, I felt gentle lips on my own forehead and I had to smile. Mommy had come for me after all.

I could feel Luke's blood soaking through the thin membrane of my shirt, but thankfully our combined pressure appeared to be slowing it down. Luke's teeth were tightly gritted against the pain, but he hadn't made a sound in a while. I glanced behind me to make sure the psycho was still knocked out, relieved he hadn't moved an inch. Reassured, I turned forward once again to focus on the task at hand. I resisted the urge to look over at the mass of my teammates hovering around Sang. The Doc knew what he was doing and he'd keep her stable until help arrived. I was silently counting off the seconds in my head to keep myself focused.

I'd estimated that about five minutes had passed since Luke had been cut and I wasn't liking how pale he had gotten. Blood loss aside, I could kick myself for forgetting about the possibility of shock, Cursing softly under my breath, I turned to meet North's dark gaze, a silent question in his steady eyes.

"North, I need you to press down on my shirt. I'm going to grab the blanket and put it over Luke. Hey, Luke, focus on me, man. Be honest, do you feel light headed or dizzy? Cold? Shaky?"

"No, I'm fine. This hurts like a bitch and I'm a little dizzy, but that's from the blood loss. I'm not going into shock, okay?"

I ignored his tough talk and shifted out of the way when North took over for me. As I stood up and rushed over to the small bed, I got a quick look at Sang between the others. She didn't appear to be seizing any longer, but she was now frightfully still and obscenely pale. My view was swiftly cut off by Silas' strong back and I struggled to refocus on my own task at hand. I needed to make sure Luke was okay until we could get him to the hospital. I yanked the dainty pink comforter from the small bed and sent a silent prayer above that Gabriel hadn't come down. Between Sang's freaky state of dress and the color theme of this shitty room, I think he'd have an aneurysm. As it was, I really wanted to throw up myself.

I stopped by the quack's side and checked his breathing. As much as I wanted to kill the son of a bitch, I had a sudden brutal impulse to make him pay for every death and wrong doing he had committed. Death was way too much of a mercy right now and most definitely too kind a fate for this monster. Not after pulverizing the shit out of his own kids. Not after slashing one of my brother's. And you can be damn sure that it was too good a fate for the man who had taken Sang from us and tortured her these past few weeks. Six weeks. I had counted every second of every day of them just to stay sane. Unable to repress my anger any further, I jabbed a swift kick back to his ribs, but still he remained unresponsive. Good, the piece of shit.

I nudged North to let him know I was back and between the two of us, we got Luke leaning forward enough to drape the rose printed comforter around his back and shoulders. He twisted his mouth at the almost cheery pattern but took it in stride as he clutched the edges around his body. That was, until North began to give him shit.

"Dude, you look way too comfortable in that girly fucking blanket. If you like it so much, maybe we should have Gabe redecorate your fucking room pink."

"At least Sang would like it, dipshit. She'd want to stay in my room way more often then that dreary piece of shithole you call your room. Besides, this smells like her."

All hints of teasing drained out his voice at this last comment and he looked suddenly vulnerable. I could see North tense up at the emotion in his brother's voice. He had been trying so desperately to break through Luke's self imposed punishment out of misplaced guilt since Sang had been kidnapped. I had zero doubt in my mind who was truly at fault for this whole damn mess, and it sure as hell wasn't Luke. Luke had been distracted for less than a minute on the phone. Less than one damn minute before Sang had been pulled out of his line of sight. It was just shitty luck and coincidence that that bastard had been able to take Sang out from under our noses. Just a few more seconds earlier and Luke would have seen the little kid leading Sang away. Just a few seconds more and Nathan would have seen the quack attacking Sang. Just shitty timing and shittier luck.

But now that we were here and Luke was in pain with Sang just across the room, alive I added, Luke's shell was coming down fast. Anguish crumpled his face and his eyes grew glassy with tears. He locked eyes with his brother's and North suddenly looked terrified. Luke's hand quickly clenched into North's shirt and then he was crying, begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry I lost her, North, I'm sorry!"

North pulled Luke into a one armed embrace, carefully maintaining pressure as he cradled his fragile older brother. I had always felt that it was ironic that North was the younger brother when he always seemed like the older of the two. However, in that moment he did everything he could to hold Luke together, as if letting go would result in Luke shattering into a billion tiny, jagged pieces. I felt tears in the back of my throat, but I swallowed them down and watched over my friends as they finally addressed Luke's self-disgust and deep guilt.

A thundering down the stairs drew my attention and suddenly paramedics were on scene. They rushed over to Sang's side and Dr. Green quickly filled them in on her condition. Silas and Nathan came to stand by our small group and I was concerned by how pale they appeared. We all sat back in shock as the EMT's got Sang strapped onto a gurney and then they were out the door. The suddenness of their retreat left me more than a little stunned. Dr. Green had followed the EMTs out of the small room, but Mr. Blackbourne rushed over to our side. I dimly noted the blood that coated Nathan's hands and I found myself looking at my own. Sang's blood. Luke's blood.

God, what a disaster.

"Mr. Lee, Mr Taylor. What the hell happened here!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts at Mr. Blackbourne's barking command. He must had been livid

to be swearing right now, I thought dimly. What happened here? A fucking psychopath happened. I was tempted to say as much, but somehow felt Mr. Blackbourne wouldn't appreciate that comment.

"North was trying to get Luke off of Dr. Ayers, but he was having trouble because Luke was fighting hard. North had almost succeeded when I saw the doctor grab the scalpel. I was able to just warn them when he cut at Luke."

"And it's a damn good thing he did. That fucking bastard would have slit Luke's fucking throat otherwise. I think it glanced off his ribs, but I'm positive it missed anything vital and we got the bleeding down."

Mr. Blackbourne frowned at our report before raking a hand through his normally perfect hair. He turned and paced away from our group before he stopped at the comatose form of Dr. Adam Ayers. Judging from the rigid set of his shoulders and the shaking clenched fists at his side, he was glaring in complete anger at the man. I wonder if Mr. Blackbourne was tempted to get a few pot shots in too at the son of a bitch. Without looking at us, Mr Blackbourne's icy, clipped voice reached us across the room.

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Korba, Mr. Griffin, you three are to get Luke to the hospital to get that cut looked at and cleaned up. Afterward, you will wait for the rest of us in the waiting room to hear about Miss Sorenson and the two Ayers children's conditions. You will update me as the situation progresses. Do I make myself clear?"

Grunts and nods of assent followed the orders and within moments, North and Silas had Luke suspended between them and were hurrying out the door. Nathan stopped at my side, placed a hand on my shoulder, and I could see the concern and question in his eyes. _Are you okay?_ No, I really wasn't, with Luke's blood covering my hands and arms and Sang's blood now soaking through my shirt. In fact, I was about as far from okay as was possible, but Nathan didn't need to worry about that. I merely gave him a tight smile and a quick nod of the head that I was positive looked more like a grimace, but he seemed to understand. He gave me a small squeeze and then he was out the door.

I found myself staring at the rigid set of Mr. Blackbourne's back and waiting for him to make the first move. Obviously, he had had me stay behind for a reason, but I wasn't in a rush to find out what. It was obvious that he needed to calm down and regain control over himself and I really didn't mind waiting. Everything that we had set out to do tonight had been done. We had found our girl. We had rushed to the aid of her and the two young boys. We had removed them all from the clutches of a psychotic, abusive murderer. They were on their way to get the medical aid they all so desperately needed. Said murderer was now at our mercy and incapacitated. After all that, whatever came next didn't worry me at all and so I waited for Mr. Blackbourne to speak.

"We contacted the proper authorities around the same time as the ambulances. However, the hospital is much closer than the high security facility that will be taking Dr. Ayers. I just received a notification that they are still a half hour out. While I commend your speedy dispatch, we need to secure him completely until they arrive."

I bit back any further questions I might have had and walked over to help Mr. Blackbourne out. He dragged over the small wooden chair and set it next to the unconscious man and stared down at him with an unreadable expression. He knelt in front of him before he roughly yanked at the bloodstained button up shirt, pulling the man up into an awkward sitting position. I jumped forward to help and after a few awkward moments of juggling the bastard's dead weight, we got him situated in the chair. Mr. Blackbourne held out several clothe ties to me and I grabbed them up. We worked in unison to tightly secure the unconscious man to the small chair and afterward stood side by side regarding him.

It was the first time that I was able to really look at the poor excuse for a man. I felt grim satisfaction settle into my chest as I took in the state of his face. It was swollen and misshapen from Luke's frenzied punches, but judging from the fact that his face wasn't a complete battered mess, I supposed that North had tried to stop him fairly early on. Too bad, the bastard deserved way worse. I suddenly felt my two hard kicks to his side were well deserved. The bruise from my gun on his temple stood out brightly against his pale skin, further pleasing me. He looked so deceptively normal right then. He really was completely average. There was no other way to put it.

A small groan escaped his busted up lip and I felt myself tense instantly in response. His dull brown eyes opened slowly and he appeared to be having trouble focusing. The dim light in the room caused him to wince before he reopened them and glanced around. As soon as they focused on us, he froze in surprise. Confusion quickly gave way to anger and he frantically began darting his gaze around, searching. He obviously didn't find what he was looking for because he was suddenly bucking wildly against his restraints, howling like a stuck pig. I fought to keep my face impassive and bland, mimicking Mr. Blackbourne's expression of cool disdain.

"Where is she!? Where is my wife!? Where have you taken Eve!? I'll kill you! I'll kill you for taking her from me! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARDS!"

He was practically frothing at the mouth as he continued to shout obscenities and threaten us, bucking so violently that the wooden chair would groan frequently in protest. I blocked out his insane ramblings, intent on watching his every move to make sure that he remained restrained. A flash of movement out of the corner of my eye and the loud sound of metal against flesh echoed through the room. I stiffened in complete shock. Mr. Blackbourne had just struck the son of a bitch with his gun, right across the face. Mr. Blackbourne had freaking pistol whipped the bastard! Judging by the stunned expression across Ayers' face, he hadn't been expecting it either.

I found myself openly gaping at Mr. Blackbourne in shock when Ayers appeared to recover from his surprise and pain. The bellow of rage that followed made me startle a little bit, but Mr. Blackbourne merely pinched his lips further together in displeasure. The absolute disgust and loathing in Mr. Blackbourne's eyes was honestly staggering as he regarded the renewed struggles of our captive. Without a single change of expression, he calmly raised his gun once again and with lightening speed, struck Ayers across the same temple I had hit earlier. I'm pretty sure it was intentional.

Ayers dropped his head forward in an instant and I was positive he would have collapsed to the floor without the cloth ties securing him in place. A cut had opened across his temple at Mr. Blackbourne's last strike and it sluggishly oozed down his lax face and dripped from his chin. I really fucking hated that color now. I knew my lips were curled in complete disgust at the moment and I really willed the man into the deepest circle of hell right then. I had never really considered myself a religious guy before tonight, but for this monster? I really hoped that hell was as horrible a place as it sounded, because this son of a bitch deserved VIP seating.

"Mr. Lee. Are you okay?"

I had been staring blankly at the drying blood on my hands when I registered the words. Why did people keep asking me that? It wasn't until I heard the concern in Mr. Blackbourne's smooth voice that I realized I was shaking really hard. Firm hands gripped my shoulder and I was suddenly staring into the piercing steel gaze of the man I looked up to the most. He wordlessly searched my eyes and I felt my trembling begin to subside. I needed to snap out of it, now. Mr. Blackbourne seemed to sense that I had recollected myself because he gave me a small nod in response. He stiffened momentarily before whipping out his cell once again.

"Mr. Lee, the others have made it to the hospital and Miss Sorenson and the two Ayers children have been rushed to emergency surgery. Luke is getting his cut examined currently and will be getting several stitches. It looks like he missed anything vital."

Before he could finish his report, a commotion upstairs distracted us both. "Looks like the facility personnel have arrived to apprehend Dr. Ayers. After we get this all squared away, we will head over to the hospital to join the others. And Mr. Lee? Everything is going to be okay. The hard part is over and I promise you that I will make sure that this man pays for everything he has done to our family and the others."

The silent 'trust me' went unsaid. I'm not sure how he was able to know exactly what I needed to hear, but I did trust him. I trusted him with my life and the livess of my family members. The leashed and controlled fury within his icy gaze told me more than any words could. Mr. Blackbourne would make sure that this son of a bitch paid for each and every sin he had committed and he would pay very dearly at that. Mr. Blackbourne would get his pound of flesh and I felt a morbid burst of humor as I thought that the mad doctor would not like Mr. Blackbourne's price. I was only disappointed that I wasn't the one who would be collecting his due.


	7. Chapter 7

Dollhouse Part7

When we had gotten the call from a young boy named Seth Ayers, I had sent a prayer thanking every fucking deity above for the miracle it was. After the line had been cut off so violently, the entire damn drive to Orangeberg had been comprised of a litany of fucking silent begging, ranting, and threats to anyone and anything I could think of that my Trouble was alright. That she would survive this whole fucking nightmare. That I would be able to hold her close and shower her with kisses and hugs and never let her go again. That I would be able to tell her that I fucking loved her with every particle of my being. That without her in my life, the world lost all meaning and what was the fucking point of trying anymore?

In all of the seconds of that desperate drive over, Trouble had dominated my thoughts and I had not even given a single damn thought to Seth Ayers and his little brother Jaimie. At least, I didn't until I entered that fucking blood bath of a room with two broken little boys. Two fucking brothers against a monster they had no hope of defeating, and my heart just fucking broke for them. I could relate to their situation so damn much it shook me to the core and I knew that I had to make sure that they made it out of this fucked up hellhole. So when Mr. B ordered me to stay with the Doc and Vic to take care of the kids, I gladly took over North's position against the frighteningly pale and fading child. I sent a small prayer that Trouble would forgive me for not helping rescue her.

Little Jaimie Ayers' dainty hand clasped my own and I marveled at its tiny size. He looked so terribly weak and I felt as if I could easily snap him if I hugged him too tightly. As the Doc scrambled to get Seth as stable as possible with Victor's help, I sought to keep Jaimie awake and his focus off the gory scene of his broken older brother. I told him my name and tried to get the kid talking, but he never once looked away from the Doc's administrations. The silent pleas to make it all better in his fucking bright eyes just gutted me through and through. I felt like the biggest fucking ass when I couldn't promise him that his brother was going to be all right. It would be a promise I had zero fucking chance of being able to see through and it would make me the biggest dick for lying.

Kota's panicked cries for the Doc from the living room had him darting out of the room with a command for Victor to keep watch over Seth and for me to keep Jaimie calm. The sheer terror in Kota's voice sent ice plunging into my veins and I tried my damnedest to not wonder what he was panicked about. I couldn't do anything to help right now but what I had been ordered to do. I blathered away about fucking nonsense as I desperately sought to do just that. I was fucking hating how damn pale his skin was and his trembling appeared to be getting worse, despite my jacket draping his tiny body. It also scared the hell out of me for how it appeared to take a little longer each time to get those golden orbs focused on me.

"Hey, Jaimie, how you holding up there buddy? Oy, Jaimie! I need you to stay with me, big guy. There you are. That's right kiddo, keep those pretty gold eyes right on mine, okay? I know that you're tired, kiddo, but you need to just keep awake until the ambulance comes here, okay?"

And where the hell were those damn ambulances? It was taking way to damn long for them to get here and every passing minute was crumbling away at the chance that Seth would survive this fucking ordeal and I was afraid that Jaimie would be right behind him. These brothers were fucking tight, any idiot could see that. The way that Jaimie continued his desperate vigil of his vulnerable brother even when he was practically comatose himself on top of the way that Seth had shielded his brother from that fucker of a quack proved that to me. I watched critically as his large bright eyes sluggishly focused for a moment before they glazed up and went distant once more. Fuck that shit, I needed to keep him focused on me and make sure he holding on until help came. I needed to get him talking to me.

"Oy! Jaimie, come on kiddo. Focus on me. You're doing such a good job. I know, why don't you tell me about your brother, Seth, huh? You obviously care a lot for him and he really loves you, I can tell. It's a big brother thing. I...I had a little brother just like you and I loved him very much. Can you talk to me Jaimie?"

Those damn fucking shudders running through his small body appeared to ramp up a notch or two and it squeezed at my heart with how long it took him to focus fully on me. But the fact that he did end up focusing in the end was all that mattered. His eyes were still a little too fucking glassy for my taste and they seemed almost feverishly bright but he was now looking intently back into mine and appeared to be appraising me. After a few moments he focused back on my eyes and his high voice was oddly solemn in his pronouncement.

"Y-you know, you h-h-have ver-ry pr-rett-y b-lue eyes-s."

The damn compliment aside, my concern ramped up immediately at his slurred and stuttering answer. That was a damn far cry from fucking okay. I frowned in my concern and I leaned in further to see how dilated his eyes were. Jaimie appeared to take my damn frown as disbelief, because he swiftly sought to reassure my "denial", his voice intent and almost desperately earnest.

"They are r-really prett-ty, Gabriel. Like a b-blue sky."

If I wasn't so freaked the fuck out at the moment, I would have melted at how damn adorable the kid was. Here he was after a shitty, traumatic situation desperately trying to make sure I knew he was being honest. I only pursed my lips tighter in response and continued to keep a close eyes on his shuddering frame. His eyes began to lose focus again and I opened my mouth to snap at him once more when I realized that he was thinking on my original question. After he appeared to collect himself a moment, a small smile ghosted across his cherubic features.

"Seth...he's m-my best fr-iend. He p-protects me from S-s-sir. He gives me hug-gs and plays with m-me. He's strong and sm-mart and kind. He giv-ves me the b-best hugs. I d-do l-lo- I l-l-lov-"

That damn stuttering was getting worse and when his voice trailed off completely, I felt panic threaten to take over. I gently but firmly turned Jaime's face towards me and started barking orders at the kid to talk to me, to look at me, to stay here with me. His previously abnormally bright eyes looked frightening dull and glassy now and they rolled in his sockets sporadically. It was fucking terrifying and all I could think was I was fucking losing him. I was losing someone under my care again and I just fucking lost it. In my panicked state, I slapped Jaimie's cheek in a desperate attempt to bring him back.

Victor gave me a yell of disapproval at my actions and I felt immediately like the biggest fucking asshole, but his eyes were refocused a little more and they had stopped that fucking spinning. Violent shudders wracked his fucking tiny frame and I was afraid he was going to shake apart at the force. I was just about to get up and hunt down an actual blanket to keep the kid warm when a loud commotion in the main part of the room distracted me. Victor popped up from his vigil over Seth and ran out to check the noise. Within moments, the room was being invaded by paramedics and I felt my fear begin to abate.

Two men pushed me out of the way and began asking me question after question about the kid's condition. I was in the middle of attempting to answer them when Jaimie began to freak the fuck out. I was terrified that the kid was going to hurt himself in his panicked attempts to get away and I grasped onto his uninjured hand, infusing as much comfort into the touch as I could.. Gold met crystal and I saw the terror drain from his features. The most fucking beautiful smile broke out across his face as the paramedics worked around me to get the kid on a gurney. I felt tears pool at the back off my throat at the pure gratitude that shown from his sparkling eyes and then he was looking desperately around the room. I followed his gaze until I found myself watching the frantic movements of the EMTs working to stabilize the broken child across the small room.

Victor had his hands behind his neck, fear and anxiety clear on his face as he watched helplessly on. If his attachment to his small charge was anything like mine, then I empathized completely with the fucking terror that must be coursing through his veins.

"He's crashing! Jordon, we need to get this kid in the ambulance stat!"

My attention was ripped back to Jaimie at these words and I watched in complete fucking disbelief as the little boy stopped breathing. The paramedics sprung into action and I was pushed out of the way as the began moving the kid out of the room, pumping oxygen into his lungs as they went. I flew after them, my heart in my fucking throat and I felt like throwing up. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't just stop fucking breathing on my like that. Not again! I had had too many do that to me in the past and I refused to allow another.

"Damn it Jaimie! Oy! You listen to me. You are not allowed to fucking die, you here me? We just rescued you kid, from that fucking shitty father you have and you're never going to see him again. I will break his fucking face if he ever got within a hundred damn miles. Are you listening to me, damn it!? I just need you to fucking breathe!"

And just like that, he did. The paramedics gave me a few odd looks at my frantic pleading and commands, but the second that kid took a big fucking gulp of air, they looked startled. The kid's lips still looked a little blue tinged, but that color was slowly draining out and I felt a tear slip out of my eyes in relief. I didn't even wait for permission as I hopped into the back of the ambulance and watched the EMTs get the kid situated and work on keeping him stabilized until we got to the hospital. I saw the other pair of paramedics rushing to put Seth in another ambulance through the open back doors. Victor followed closely behind, but he was refused admittance as they scrambled to close the door, the ambulance already rushing off.

Victor stood in the street watching it disappear around the corner, the lights flashing, and he looked so lost and scared right then. He turned slowly and caught my eyes just as the EMTs began closing the back doors. He lifted one hand in acknowledgment before the door blocked him from my sight permanently. I felt the ambulance's engine start up and then we were rushing to the nearest hospital. I blocked out the words being shot back and forth between the EMTs as they worked. I could care less what they said, I probably would understand a damn thing anyways.

Instead, I focused on the tiny chest of my charge as it lifted up and down slightly. He had listened to me and I felt so proud all of a sudden. I needed to do something to keep myself from completely snapping under the constant strain of the last month and a half, especially after tonight.

"That a boy, Jaimie. You listen to your ol' Gabe. It's a good habit to get into, listening to me. Maybe when you're all better, you can help me teach Trouble how to listen. That's Sang by the way. I call her Trouble, because that's what she is. Trouble for my heart, my mind, and my sanity. I tell her, Trouble, you need to stay out of trouble. And what does she do? She goes, well Meanie- that's what she calls me by the way, though I'm not sure why- I know that's really good advice, but I'm just going to jump in anyways! Can you believe my girl? Once you're okay and she's okay, she is double grounded. No, she's like grounded for life. Life sentence, I'm telling you kiddo. And you'll have to help me keep her out of anymore trouble. You and that brother of yours. What do you say?"

I might have imagined it, but I could swear the kids lips curled up just slightly at the corners in response.

I fucking hated shitty waiting rooms. They should be called fucking torturous hell rooms instead. The ride to the hospital had been very quick and I was relieved to find out that there was a local hospital not even fifteen minutes away from that fucking hellhole. I was less than stoked when they immediately rushed Jaimie out of my reach, relegating me to sitting on my ass and twiddling my thumbs. Which I was not the best at, not even a little fucking bit. My leg was jumping up and down with suppressed anxiety and I was glaring a damn hole in the doors the separated me from my charge.

A loud commotion in the ER entrance drew my attention for a moment before I dismissed it and focused back on those fucking doors. My attention was redrawn by a loud familiar voice and I popped up and followed the noise. Dr. Green was barking information at the ER nurses and physicians as they rushed a tiny familiar girl into the hospital. I felt the breath violently sucked out of my lungs as I took in my first sight of Trouble in over a month. And I wanted to fucking hurl.

She was so frighteningly pale, if it wasn't for the tiniest of movements of her chest, I'd think she was already fucking dead. And was that a fucking pen in her neck? Blood soaked gauze was taped around the object and I grabbed onto my hair in horror. Oh Christ, what the fuck was up with her hair! And that dress! I had to mentally kick myself for worrying about such fucking trivial things when there was a FUCKING PEN lodged in Trouble's throat! My glimpse of Sang was way too short before she was being brought behind those damn doors. One of the physicians stepped in to intervene when the Doc made to follow.

They exchanged a few impassioned words and then the Doc was just hollering at the poor bastard. I could count on a single hand the number of times I've seen the Doc get angry and raise his voice. This? This was full on howling in rage. From the snippets I was catching from the Doc, it was clear that they were not letting him into the back and the surgery with Trouble because he was too emotionally involved. I felt a surge of pity for him and I rushed forward to stop the Doc from strangling the physician.

"Hey, Doc, calm the fuck down! Now! You're not going to be any damn good for Sang if you get kicked out of the fucking hospital!"

I placed a firm hand on his shoulder and he was so tense, he felt like fucking steel beneath my grip. His green eyes, so full of frustration and rage, cut across to meet my own and I held his gaze firmly. I slowly saw the fury drain out of his face and he began to relax by small increments. The resignation and despair that followed sent a fucking knife to my heart, as he appeared to collapse into himself. He quickly recollected him, however, and sent me a look of gratitude before he turned to face the man he'd been yelling at before. The physician had a weary look on his face as he regarded the both of us but I saw sympathy form on his face as he took in our haggard and scared faces.

"I really am sorry Dr. Green. I can't let you into the operating room, but I promise you that I will do anything in my power to see that the girl makes it."

He gave us a brief nod and then he was going through those damn doors and we were left standing there in desperation. I felt exhaustion well up and threaten to overtake me as my adrenaline began to leave my system. I was just so fucking tired. I was tired of being scared all the damn time. I was tired of watching my best friend self destruct before my eyes. I was tired of my team, my family, disintegrating and not being able to do jack shit to stop it. I was tired of being fucking useless. And I was more than fucking tired of losing the ones I loved. I refused to allow any of them to leave us, leave me. Not Sang, not Jaimie, and not his brother Seth.

I was tempted to ask the Doc about what the hell had happened downstairs, but just one looked at his face told me now was not the time or place. There would be time for that shit later. I put a hand on the Doc's arm and directed him over to the fucking torturous hell room and we both sat down to wait for news. To wait and see if our world was going to shatter into irreparable pieces. The Doc gave a large sigh as he rested his arms on his knees, placing his face in his hands. I glanced around the room and saw a security guards regarding the Doc like he was going to fucking Hulk out. I met his suspicious gaze and glared at him until he looked away. Bastard.

I just returned to staring at those damn doors, willing that all who had been rushed into its confines would come out fucking alive and well. I was back to my litany of fucking silent begging, ranting, and threats to anyone and anything I could think of to make sure they were all going to be okay. I had never been so fucking bone weary tired, yet so fucking electrically charged at the same time. This was a state past normal fatigue and I couldn't even think about sleeping any time soon. Not until I know how everyone is.

"Doc! Gabe! I need your help!"

The sudden bark of North's booming voice had us both up and whirling around. The sight that met my gaze sent a shock of horror through me. North and Silas had a shaky, pale and blood soaked Luke between them, with Nathan and Victor following close behind. I was going to fucking puke this time, I just knew it.

"What the fucking shit happened! Fucking Christ on a stick, Luke!"

"North, what happened!?"

"Luke took down that fucking psycho after Sang started seizing up, but the fucker managed to get his scalpel and caught him across the chest. I think it missed all of his vitals, but he's lost a lot of blood and I can see his fucking ribs. He would have slit his fucking throat I it wasn't for Kota."

The Doc went into full on doctor mode and assisted Luke into one of the plastic chairs before he addressed one of the ER nurses who were hovering behind our group.

"I need an examination room and a pint of O negative. If you don't have any, I'll need a pint of B positive."

"Sir, I can't allow you to do that. We can handle the situation, it's what we're here for."

The Doc looked like he was about to smack the dumb bitch across the face. He glared at her before barking into her face.

"My name is Dr. Sean Green. I am the lead physician of these boys, do you understand me? I will be the one taking care of them, not you. I said I need an examination room and a blood transfusion. Do you understand?!"

The nurse looked cowed by the Docs icy tone and the authority in his voice, but she stiffened her spine and raised her face defiantly. I had to give her props for having fucking balls, but North's jaw was twitching and the Doc looked ready to maim. The security guard was watching our group like a hawk and I glared back at him. Because fuck him and fuck her. This was our family and we took care of our own. Family was always first. Before bloodshed could break out, a calm voice interrupted from behind.

"Do as he says Nurse Johnston. Make sure that there is a surgical stapler in the room and anesthesia. I dare say this poor boy has had enough pain to deal with tonight."

The man who had spoken looked to be about mid to late thirties and he was staring patiently but expectantly at the dumb nurse. She pursed her lips in response before rushing away to follow the order. The Doc stuck his hand out to the newcomer and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks Dave, I really appreciate it." 

"Don't even mention it Sean. You know how people don't tend to understand us Academy nuts. This must be your team. Nice to meet you all finally. I'm Dr. Dave Sanders. You guys must be on a mission to bring you around to my neck of the woods."

"Unfortunately not, Dave, family emergency. One of our team was kidnapped by a doctor in the area. Maybe you know him. His name's Dr. Adam Ayers."

The Doc didn't even need to ask if he knew him, because the man blanched in horror at the name. Complete and total shock covered his face.

"Adam!? Adam kidnapped one of your team? I don't believe it! Are you sure you have the right guy?"

"Pretty fucking sure. He's the one responsible for almost fucking slicing my brother wide open!" North growled out to the man from his spot hovering next to Luke. I was standing on the other side and felt the need to interject my own point.

"And that fucking psychotic bastard pounded the shit out of his two kids. Their just fucking babies practically and now they're both fighting for their lives behind those damn doors right now!"

I knew I sounded hysterical and I must've looked a mess, as I got several sharp glances of concern from my team. I waved off their concern, because fuck that, it wasn't about me right now. I wasn't the one with a sliced up fucking chest. I was the least of anyone's concerns right now. Dr. Sanders paled instantly at our words and he shakily pushed a hand through his hair. When he looked up again, the remorse on his face was completely sincere and apologetic.

"Christ, Sean. I don't even know what to say. I would have never expected that from Adam at all. I've worked with the man for almost ten years!"

"How could you have known? It doesn't matter right now. Now, I need to take care of my team and we'll discuss this later."

Dr. Sanders nodded his head in understanding as the nurse hurried back up to us, carting a wheelchair. Luke groaned a little at the sight of the chair, but he allowed himself to be settled into it without any fuss. North took over the handles of the chair from the nurse and she turned to direct them to the room. I wanted to follow, but the Doc ordered the rest of us to stay put and wait. Dr. Sanders gave us all a tight nod before he set off and I just sat and put my head in my hands. This was all just a fucking disaster.

Jaimie had stopped fucking breathing on my watch and I had no clue what his condition was. Seth had looked like he had one foot in the fucking grave last time I had seen him. Trouble had a fucking pen in her throat and I still had no damn clue what had happened. And then Luke had shown up, fucking drenched in his own blood and had almost had his throat slit. I couldn't handle this shit. No one was allowed to leave me anymore! I had already lost too many as it is! Dark memories that I had long repressed began welling up and suddenly I couldn't fucking breathe.

I felt strong hands latch on my shoulder and Nathan's face was suddenly in front on mine. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the rush of the blood in my ears. I couldn't fucking breathe and it felt like I was dying. Agony laced through my frozen lungs and my head was suddenly being forced between my legs. Breathe, I told myself, but apparently I wasn't that good at listening to myself either. It felt like an eternity as I struggled to get the air into my lungs. An eternity of fear and pain.

Sound and touch slowly trickled into my awareness as my lungs opened a little and began allowing sweet air to flow. Comforting and familiar hands calmly rubbed my back as reassurances and promises were soothingly given. I slowing raised my head to see Nathan still in front of me, one hand on the back of my neck which he squeezed in comfort. Silas was sitting to my left, his low voice speaking his native tongue. Victor sat to my other side, his baritone voice smooth and gentle. It didn't even matter what they were saying. The fact was, they were there and they were helping me as I was threatening to fall apart. I felt so immensely grateful for all of them right then and there. They were my friends, my fucking brothers, and they never left me to drown in my weakest moments.

"Hey, Gabriel. Are you okay, man? Just concentrate on my voice and focus on breathing, okay? Luke's going to be okay. The cut looked bad, but he's going to be just fine, I swear it. Those kids are going to be fine too. The Doc, Victor, and you all did the best you could with them and they seem like strong little kids. They had to be strong to live with that fucker, so they'll bounce back, okay? And Peanut? I know she looked bad and I'm not going to lie to you, man, I'm fucking terrified. But our girl, she's a fighter. She won't leave us, because she loves us and we won't let her go. No ones leaving you Gabe, I swear it."

I don't know how Nathan knew exactly what to fucking say. It's like he saw all of my deep seated fears with his piercing gaze. He must have seen my awareness, for he gave me a small smile and squeezed neck again. Twin pats on the shoulders reassured me that Silas and Victor had my back, literally, and I felt my breathing get a little deeper. I kept my head down as I focused on my breathing and calming down. It was still a bit of a struggle, but I was coming down from that panic attack, the pain slowly draining away.

"What the fuck happened?! Is he okay?!"

"Nathan, what happened to Gabriel?"

The sound of North's loud voice ironically calmed me a few steps further. Because that meant that Luke was all patched up and he must have been okay, or North would've been on a fucking rampage. And North yelled when he was scared. Which meant I scared him. Which meant he was scared because he cared for me. And the Doc's voice just strengthened the idea that I wasn't alone, not anymore.

"He's okay North, calm down. He just got overwhelmed by everything and it set off a panic attack. I think seeing Luke all bloodied was the figurative hay that broke the camel's back."

I felt small giggle burst from my lips at Silas' slip up and I sat up fully. "It's straw, Silas. The straw that broke the camel's back. I can't believe you got out figurative, but you messed up straw."

I saw relief pass through all of the guys at my small crack and Silas just lifted a shoulder in response, an easy grin on his face. The Doc relaxed his shoulders and gave me a small nod. North and Luke were still watching me in concern and I gave them a small smile in response. Nathan stood up and gave me another squeeze on the shoulder before he turned to address Luke.

"How are you feeling?"

Luke gave a small shrug before wincing at the way it pulled on his injury.

"It hurts, but I'm going to be okay. They gave me a transfusion and I now look like Dr. Frankenstein's art project, but I'm fine." He looked into my eyes as he said this last part and I couldn't help the deep rush of relief I felt.

"Dumbass, stop moving around. You're going to rip one of those fucking staples and then the Doc's going to have to fix you're happy ass again. Do you want that? I thought so. Now sit you're ass down."

Luke rolled his eyes at North's command but sat down next to me as Silas popped up out of the way and stood next to North. Luke bumped his uninjured shoulder lightly with mine and we locked gazes. We exchanged a flurry of silent questions and concerns. _Are you really okay? You with me, man? Don't fucking scare me like that again, okay?_ After a moment, we both seemed to finally accept that the other was okay and relaxed fully, basking in the presence of one another.

"Sean!"

We all turned at the sound of Mr. Blackbourne's voice as he and Kota approached us from across the ER. Mr. Blackbourne looked like he was about ready to obliterate the next person who got in his way tonight and everyone seemed to pick up on that and jumped to get out of his way. The security guy gave him one look and wisely let him pass. Kota looked pale and drawn and I sent him a concerned look. He waved off my concern and turned his attention onto Luke. He silently appraised the bright white bandages that covered his chest under his open button up shirt that he had borrowed from North. He seemed to like what he saw, because he backed off and gave Luke a small smile. It was so tight, it ended up looking like a fucking grimace of pain and I felt my concern deepen.

"What the fuck happened to Dr. Douchey McDoucherson Mr. Blackbourne? Is that fucker dead?"

At my question, he turned to regard me intently and he frowned at what he saw. I wondered at how much I looked like shit for him to be concerned about me. Ignoring my question for the moment, he asked one of his own.

"Are you alright, Mr. Coleman?"

I wanted to shrug off his concern but Luke beat me to it. "He had a pretty bad panic attack. He's still recovering."

I shot Luke a quick glare, which he blatantly ignored. Mr. Blackbourne's frown deepened and he turned to face the Doc.

"How long did his attack last?"

"I don't know, Owen. I was closing up Luke's cut and I missed most of it. By the time we got back, we caught just the tail end of it."

Victor's voice cut through and answered Mr. Blackbourne's question, causing me to groan in disbelief. I wanted to know what had happened downstairs and they were worried about my fucking attack.

"The attack started about five minutes after you guys left. I lasted about 20 minutes total."

Before anyone could ask any further questions, I threw my hands up in the air in aggravation.

"Guys, I'm fucking fine. I haven't had a fucking attack in almost two years before now and I'm just fucking stressed, alright? Sue me if I got scared, So just calm your tits and stop worrying about me. I'm more concerned with the fucking bastard who almost killed his kids and Trouble. Now answer my question. Is he dead?"

"No, Mr. Coleman, he is not dead."

"I wish I had killed the fucker." Luke's dark grumble to my side drew my attention and I caught the black look that settled on his normally pleasant features.

"Be that as it may, Mr. Taylor, it's a good thing you did not. Dr. Ayers has been secured by a high security psychiatric facility where he will be treated for his obvious mental issues. He will never be a problem for our family again, ever."

While I would have preferred that someone had taken out the fucker, I couldn't be disappointed in the news, really. While it meant that he couldn't be sent to prison for his crimes, he was going to pay nonetheless. Because in court, he could be sentenced and eventually released if he wound up in prison. But now, fuck face was going to be locked up forever, until the day he died. And I hope he died alone and miserable, trapped in his mad fucking head.

"Have you guys heard any news of Miss Sorenson or either of the Ayers boys?"

I shook my head glumly in response, my actions shadowed by six others. He pursed his lips at our response and opened his mouth to say something further when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Family of Jaimie Ayers?"

I popped up out of my seat and rushed over to the doctor standing in scrubs, looking at us in question. I felt the others stand up around me and I stared at her in desperate hope.

"Yes ma'am, that's us. Is he going to be okay?"

She glanced at our assembled group in confusion for a moment before looking back at me. I felt a heavy stone of dread fall into the pit of my stomach at the pinched look around her eyes. She sighed heavily before answering my question.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."


	8. Chapter 8

Dollhouse 8

Sometimes in my dreams at night, I hear her before I see her. That laugh that I love so damn much, like pure joy embodied into a sound. Whenever I hear it, I know everything is right in my world, because she is happy. I can picture the way her beautiful green pools will sparkle like the sun off of the sea, her lovely lips turned up in a cupid's bow. I know the way she'd tilt her head just so, her whole body shaking under the force of her joy. I can recall perfectly the way she smells and how her tiny form feels encased in my arms. She had always seemed so tiny and fragile to me, every since the moment I had opened the door to her adorable deer-in-headlights look on my front porch.

In my dreams, I feel strong because of her, invincible and capable of defeating all that would harm her. I feel content and brave. I feel completely and utterly whole. But then I would wake up and reality would rush back in with a cruel vengeance. I would remember that Sang, aggele mou, is missing. That she had been ripped away from us, from me, by some faceless bastard. The complete and utter rage would always well up at the thought of the son of a bitch who did this, but then I remembered the haunting image of a deathly pale, green eyed women, her throat fucking slit from ear to ear. The empty, hollow despair would rise up again, which I would desperately fight against. Then would begin my nightly litany of prayers to anyone listening that aggele mou would hold out one more day. That today would be the day we found her.

Then Mr. Blackbourne had received that call that changed everything and I felt as if all of my prayers had been answered. Sang was alive and we knew where she was. We would rescue from this sick son of a bitch and then I was never letting her go, ever again. The call had been cut off and I felt as if my new found desperate hope had just been completely fucking crushed before if could fully form. I had lashed out, my rage too much for me to contain and then I just let it simmer. I would make sure that this bastard paid for anything and everything he had done. My heart had been in my throat the entire ride to the small darkened house and I was ready for blood.

Looking at the faces of my brothers, I knew we were all ready to hunt this fucker down and rip him apart. Still, I silently begged that aggele mou was unharmed and most importantly, alive. Finding the blood soaked room with two destroyed boys was a horrifying and unexpected shock. They were practically babies, for Christ's sake, and my heart ached for them even as panic for aggele mou flooded my system. If this bastard could do this to his own kids, what would he do to Sang? My mind rejected the storm of images of a broken and lifeless green eyed angel. My angel, aggele mou. Leaving the little boys to the Doc's capable hands, I was more than eager to get downstairs.

My senses felt sharply keen as we stalked down that damn hallway to hell, to Sang's prison. Finding aggele mou with a scalpel to her throat at the hands of a fucking psychopathic doctor who practically just beat his sons to death was like a scene out of my worst nightmare. I had never felt so fucking terrified and helpless as I had in those moments. I didn't even look at the fucker, my focus was solely on the teeny little girl who had somehow become my whole world. That girl could tell me to do anything and I would make it happen. And even as her fear shone through to me, crystal clear, she was so damn beautiful and I couldn't get enough of her.

I soaked up all of the minute details and some ball of tension I hadn't even realized I had relaxed incrementally as I finally allowed myself to accept that Sang was really alive. That she was not rotting in some distant fucking woods, her throat split in half. She was scared, but alive. That aggele mou was right in front of me seemed surreal. I felt as if another miracle was happening and I was afraid to embrace it. Because miracles this big didn't happen to people like me. They just didn't.

That was when aggele mou pitched forward, blood, suddenly everywhere and all I could think of was saving Sang. Nathan and Mr. Blackbourne moved with me as I rushed to her side, my heart pounding as I fought to keep her in place. Hey tiny body bucked against my hold in unnatural and surprisingly strong spasms. Nathan was desperately holding his shirt to the bubbling hole in her neck and I fought against the need to loss my shit at the sight. I had to swallow back bile several times as I noticed the pink, frothy bubbles popping through his tense fingers.

I had to turn away and just focus on keeping aggele mou as still as possible, or I was going to fucking snap. Mr. Blackbourne fought to contain her flailing limbs, which jerked unnaturally. He barked an order at Kota to get the Doc, but all I could focus on at the moment was aggele mou. It physically hurt me to see her in such a state and her spasms appeared to last forever. Each violent shudder that wracked her frame felt like a dagger to the fucking heart and I struggled to keep her as still as possible. It seemed as if aggele would shatter into a million little pieces if we didn't hold her together. Slowly, the violent spasms reduced to shudders, which reduced further to slight trembling and I fought back a sob of relief.

The firm touch on my shoulder jerked me back to attention as the Doc nudged me out of the way. He directed Nathan to remove his shirt and there was that damn hole. The sight of the scarlet and pink bubbles foaming at the wound almost made me hurl right then and there, but the Doc didn't so much as fucking blink. He put his ear to her mouth and a frown graced his normally cheerful features.

"Silas, Owen, roll her on to her back. I need to get her airway open immediately. Nathan, dig into that kit there and see if you can find another scalpel."

We all rushed to follow his orders and got Sang on her back. She looked so fucking pale and somehow smaller than normal. I noticed the blue tinge to her pale lips and the way she was struggling to breathe for the first time and ice flooded through my system. Fucking shit, this was so fucking wrong. And then Nathan was there, handing a small scalpel to the Doc and the Doc appeared to count down her throat before putting the blade close to the original hole. Realizing what he was about to do, I frantically snagged his wrist in an effort to stop him. His piercing green eyes snapped to hold my own and I was shaken by the fierce intensity I saw there.

"Silas, let go of me. Sang is not breathing for some reason and I need to get her airway open. It was lucky that she got hit where she did, because it appears to have allowed some air in, but it's not big enough. I need you to trust me, I know what I'm doing."

And it didn't matter that I trusted him with my life or with the lives of my brothers. He was trying to put a bigger hole in aggele mou's neck and that was so many levels of fucking wrong. My brain just couldn't handle this shit, but a firm order to let go from Mr. Blackbourne had me instinctively following and I let the Doc resume. I couldn't watch him make the incision and I fought to block out the disturbing sounds. I instead grasped one of Sang's tiny hands, which felt like ice in mine, and slowly watched the color return to her face. I glanced back down after the Doc backed up a bit and felt the blood drain out of my face at the sight of a large empty pen casing nestled into aggele's slender neck.

Oh God, I was going to lose my non-existent lunch. Before I could comply with the thought, a commotion at the door snagged my attention and then paramedics were rushing into the room. As they approached us, Nathan grasped my arm and tugged me out of the way to give them room to work. The Doc was answering their questions rapid fire and in no time at all, they were rushing out of the room with my aggele. The speed of their retreat left my head spinning and I wanted to follow behind them, but then there was suddenly a bloody and cut up Luke to deal with.

After that, we were suddenly rushing to the hospital, with Nathan driving, Victor barking out directions, and North and I keeping Luke awake in the back. We arrived to a severely shaken Gabriel and a pissed off Doc. The Doc took charge of Luke immediately and North was right next to his brother every step of the way. I felt as if this whole night had been one of rushing and panicking and now I couldn't do anything more than fucking wait. I felt fucking frustrated and hated this whole shitty situation. Nathan's concerned voice brought me back to the reality with a jolt.

"Gabe? Hey dude, Gabriel, fucking snap out of it! Shit! Silas, Victor, I think he's going into an attack."

I was instantly next to Gabriel's side, Victor on his other, and focused on keeping my touch soothing and gentle. His breathing was coming in stuttering, wheezing gasps and he was trembling violently. The muscles under my hand felt like steel, locked in a tense contraction. Gabriel hadn't had an attack in years and the fact that he was having one now scared me deeply. I realized how much the whole situation with the small brothers was affecting him. Luke coming in covered in blood must have been too much for him right now. It had been bad enough seeing Luke self-destruct and Victor break down these last few weeks. I couldn't stand it if another one of my brother's cracked under the strain.

It took a long time to calm Gabriel down, with all three of us working to help soothe his anxiety, I ended up telling him some of the adventures North and I had as kids back in Greece. I was just getting to the time that we had been caught skinny dipping by some female French tourists when Gabriel's breathing began to even out and deepen. He lifted his head a little bit and Nathan took charge.

"Hey, Gabriel. Are you okay, man? Just concentrate on my voice and focus on breathing, okay? Luke's going to be okay. The cut looked bad, but he's going to be just fine, I swear it. Those kids are going to be fine too. The Doc, Victor, and you all did the best you could with them and they seem like strong little kids. They had to be strong to live with that fucker, so they'll bounce back, okay? And Peanut? I know she looked bad and I'm not going to lie to you, man, I'm fucking terrified. But our girl, she's a fighter. She won't leave us, because she loves us and we won't let her go. No ones leaving you Gabe, I swear it."

I felt a rush of gratitude to Nathan at this as Gabriel's muscles relaxed further and he began to recover. I kept a close eye on him as North, Luke and the Doc rejoined us, concerned at how pale and shaky he still appeared. When Gabriel flipped me shit about mixing up hay and straw, I just shrugged and grinned at his fucking lip, relieved that he was okay enough to be his usual snarky self. I made sure to get out of the way when Luke needed a seat and I watched them reassure one another in relief. The arrival of Mr. Blackbourne and Kota had me relaxing even further as the last members of my family appeared, unharmed and in control.

I listened intently as Mr. Blackbourne grilled Gabriel's well being, only to finally answer Gabe's question about that bastard doctor. I couldn't say I was necessarily happy to hear that Luke hadn't managed to eviscerate the son of a bitch, he was at least taken care of. The rat faced bastard would never be a threat to anyone ever again. I still wanted to rip his balls out and shove them down his fucking throat, but I would trust Mr, Blackbourne to handle this. His silver eyes promised a world of pain and I felt zero pity for the fucker. Then came the doctor asking for the family of the youngest Ayers child, Jaimie.

Gabriel had scrambled to her side, a look of desperate hope on his pale face. Taking in the grim set of her shoulders and her heavy sigh, I just knew this wasn't going to end well. I cut back to watching Gabriel, suddenly afraid that the fate of the young boy was going to just destroy him. The doctor's next words did little to assuage my fears.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Jaimie has severe swelling in his brain from a blunt force trauma. A CT brain scan also indicates that there may be a large bleed in the brain. He's being prepped for surgery now to attempt to relieve the pressure on his brain and to locate and repair the bleed. I won't lie to you, I have very little hope at his survival at this time. The swelling and bleeding is substantial and he is very weak. He also has a shattered left femur and his right radius and ulna have multiple fractures. I need to warn you, he might not make it off the table. I'm...I'm very sorry. I hate to leave you like this, but I need to get back to the operation room."

Gabriel's face had drained of all coloring at the bomb the doctor had just delivered and I silently cursed her lack of tact in her delivery. A high keening came from his pale lips as his face crumbled into an anguished mask. I was ready though and caught his weight before he could collapse onto his knees. He sagged against my side and I felt my own despair threaten to overtake me again. I hadn't really had a chance to see much of the kid, but it was obvious that Gabriel had become very attached. A vicious curse from North and the sound of a fist cracking plaster let me know that he wasn't the only one. Gabriel's sudden dead weight was my only indication that he had passed out.

That night had been a long blur of bad news that just got worse before it got better. The Doc had placed Gabriel in a hospital room to recover and Luke sat with him. The rest of us had sat and waited anxiously for any more news of either of the Ayers children or aggele mou. I had thought the waiting was going to be the worst of it as the hours dragged on. By the time we began to find out their conditions, I almost wished they hadn't told us.

We heard back about Seth Ayers first. He had been rushed into emergency surgery the second he had arrived at the hospital, his condition extremely critical. He had multiple broken ribs on his left side, two of which had been forced into his lung. Blunt force trauma to the head from his own father's fists, resulting in a severe concussion. He was black and blue from head to toe and both his kidneys were bruised. Massive internal bleeding and a laceration to the spleen topped the list of how fucked up the kid really was. It was a goddamn miracle the kid hadn't died before making it to the hospital.

Somehow, he had survived the grueling 6 hours of surgery it had taken to attempt to put the poor kid back together. Victor had looked physically ill when the surgeon reported that they had lost him three times on the table, only to get him back just in time. It was the indication of long term abuse and neglect that made me want to hunt down the fucker and rip his throat out all over again. The kid's body was littered with poorly set fractures and it didn't take a genius to figure out how he had received those. On top of everything else, he was way malnourished and very small for his age. The doctor's had also identified almost healed bruises under the mess of the fresh ones. In short, the kid was a fucking mess, but by some miracle, he was alive. For now.

My respect for the kid was immense and I quickly added him to my growing list of people I was praying would survive the night. He had endured years being under the fucked up hand of his fucked up father and despite all of that, he had risked his life for aggele mou. He had risked his father's wrath and made that fateful call that got us our girl back. He had protected his brother as best as he could and he might still die from it. But he was a fighter, I could tell. He wasn't going to go down without a fight and I silently cheered him on. They put him into a medically induced coma in an attempt to allow his body to receive the much needed rest it deserved.

Despite his surgeons dire outlook, Jaimie had survived his own surgery. It was very touch and go for most of it, his heart stalling twice, but the doctor's were able to snatch him out of Death's reach both times. They had been able to drain some of the fluid in his skull to relieve the pressure that had dangerously threatened his young life. The doctors were also able to fairly quickly locate and cauterize the source of the bleeding. On top of his head injury, they had scrambled to fix his broken limbs. It took ten pins to get his leg in any semblance of normality and both of his injured limbs were quickly encased in plaster. The doctors were still unsure if the tiny little kid would make it in the long run, but he was stable for the time being. They were also not very certain of when he would wake up. They never said it out loud, but I got the distinct impression that they were not sure if he'd ever wake up, period. I refused to believe it for a moment that he wouldn't, for all of our sakes.

Gabriel would be a total fucking wreck if the kid didn't make it and I don't think the rest of us would be much better off. It would feel too much like we had failed to save him from the same type of monster we had all been rescued from ourselves. We had all been in the path of various dangers in our lives, but we had been the lucky ones who had been saved. I felt a sudden and fierce protectiveness to the two broken little boys. They were going to live and be happy from now on. Even if I had to see to it myself, I would make sure that they were going to be alright and they were never going to be hurt ever again.

I also willed them to both live for aggele mou's sake. If we had all become so attached to them both in just one night, there was no way that Sang hadn't fallen in love with them over the period of her capture. She would be completely heart broken if we lost either kid and that was simply unacceptable. I absolutely fucking hated to see her cry and I would literally do anything to make her smile. So Seth and Jaimie just had to live, because it would destroy Sang otherwise. So I refused to allow any other option to grace my mind. If I had to keep them alive through sheer force of will, I would.

We heard back about aggele mou pretty soon afterward. Turns out that the bastard had put her on a new medication for some reason that night and Sang had had a severe allergic reaction. She had been going into full anaphylactic shock when we had gotten to her. Her airway had been practically sealed shut by the time the bastard had gotten her with the scalpel. It ironically saved her life. I'd never thank the son of a bitch, because without him, aggele would have never been in danger in the first place. However, I could count the way the scalpel missed her jugular as another miracle to add to the growing list of miracles for the night.

The surgeons had put her on antihistamines to combat her bodies reactions while they worked to seal up the hole in her throat. Overall, aggele mou had gotten off very lightly. The doctor's warned us that she might have unforeseen consequences from being under the type of medication she had been on for so long. They predicted that her muscles over all will have varying degrees of atrophy and she'll be very weak. Considering how violent the bastard had proven to be, Sang had been unbelievably lucky. After a little physical therapy and muscle strengthening exercises, she'll be good as new. Physically at least.

I really didn't want to even consider what this whole damn situation had done to aggele mou mentally. I can't even imagine the terror of being trapped in your body and at the mercy of a sick fuck like Adam Ayers. It made me nauseated just thinking about whatever the fuck he did to her in all of the time she was there. But I didn't care if Sang had new issues to deal with or if her nightmares were worse or whatever. None of that mattered and I would jump through hell if it meant making that girl happy. I would hold all of her ragged pieces together forever myself if that's what it took. And I knew I wasn't alone in that sentiment. There were eight others who would do the same thing. Between us all, we'd do everything necessary to keep aggele whole and happy.

We had had all three patients transferred to the Academy hospital when they had all proved stable enough. We put the two unconscious brothers in a room together right next to Sang's. Mr. Blackourne had quickly ordered us into taking shifts at the hospital after that forst week, so some of us could get rest and food. At least one of us was with Sang and one with the boys at any given moment. Gabriel, North and Victor tended to sit with the two small boys often, but the rest of us took our turns with them. I found myself sitting between the two little kids and telling stories every once in a while. I always had to bite back my anger at their current state. They both looked so fucking tiny in the large hospital beds, swimming in a sea of wires and tubes.

Jaimie's right arm and left leg were laden with the large casts keeping his bones stable. His fluffy black curls had been shaved off before his surgery and a large white bandage encased his head completely. The swelling of his cheek had gone down and his bruises had faded to a pale yellow-green. His long black lashes rested against his chubby cheeks, their pallor a stark contrast. The Doc said the swelling in his brain was going down and his condition appeared to be steadily improving. Baring any unforeseen complications, he was hopeful that the little boy would wake up soon

Seth was progressing at a much slower rate. The surgeons had managed to repair his internal injuries as much as they were able and there did not appear to be any signs of infection, thankfully. His lung was still draining fluid from the surgery and he was hooked up to a respirator to let his them recover. The doctor's wanted to keep him under for another week or so to be careful. The swelling on his face had also gone down some, but he was still laden with cuts and bruises that misshapened his face.

I was describing a funny prank Luke had performed on the Doc two summers ago during a camping trip when a knock at the door drew my attention. A slightly better rested North stood in the doorway.

"Hey Si, I'll take over watching the munchkins. Mr. Blackbourne is sitting with Sang baby, if you want to join him. Nathan and Luke are set to be here in three hours and then you should head home. You're looking a little ragged and frankly, you fucking smell."

"(Fuck off)"

North just laughed at me and pat my shoulder as we passed one another. He took up my previous post and I didn't comment as he slipped a small hand from each boy into one of his own. He began greeting the two kids as I slipped out into the hallway. I watched how gentle he was with the two comatose children and it made me smile. North may be a gruff son of a bitch when he wanted to be, but he had one of the warmest hearts when he allowed himself. Knowing I was leaving the two kids in good hands I walked down to the next door and froze as I caught a rare sight.

Mr. Blackbourne was talking to aggele mou softly, one of her delicate hands cradled between his large ones. His face was unusually gentle and warm. I don't think I had ever seen his face so open and tender before. It was a little disconcerting to be honest, but when I heard his words, I was completely taken aback

.

"Sang, honey, I promise you that I will make that bastard pay for doing this. You will never have to worry about that man ever again, I swear it. I just need you to open those beautiful eyes of yours so I can make sure you are okay. You're killing us here and I know you don't want that. Honey, I swear that you are safe and I will never let you out of my sight again. You're grounded forever, as Gabriel would say...Please wake up, Sang, please?"

His voice was pleading by the end and I was struck by how vulnerable Mr. Blackbourne appeared in that moment. It shook me to the core to realize how scared and fallible he seemed suddenly. Mr. Blackbourne had been our rock throughout this entire ordeal. He had kept us from completely destroying ourselves under the strain and our despair. He had been strong and sure and steady. It was only in this moment that I realized Mr. Blackbourne must have been terrified too. He must have been just as desperate to find Sang as the rest of us were. He was just always in such control and seemed to know exactly what to do all the times. I think we all forget that he's just a man, really.

I softly backed out of the doorway, intent on giving him this moment with aggele mou. I went halfway done the hallway before I started forward again, intentionally making my footsteps audible. By the time I had knocked on the frame to the room, Mr. Blackbourne was back to his impeccable and cool self.

"Silas, you're looking a little rough. Maybe you should head home for the day."

"I'm okay Mr. Blackbourne. I haven't had any time with aggele mou today. I'll head home and get in a nap and shower after Luke and Nathan get here."

He pursed his lips slightly at my words, but he didn't comment further when I settled into a chair on Sang's other side. I grasped her tiny hand in my own and worked at putting some warmth in her icy skin. A white bandage was wrapped tightly around her slender neck and I was grateful for its presence. I can still imagine that damn hole in her neck, bubbling with blood as she struggled to take in air. Shaking off the memory, I settled in to watching her, soaking up every detail. I could never get enough of her. I could stare at her everyday until we're both old and gray and it still wouldn't be enough.

Her lovely blond hair surrounded her in a golden halo, like the angel she was. My angel. Aggele mou. Her delicate features were pale, but so incredibly beautiful, her lips in a little pout. I remembered when Gabriel had first noticed this. He had jokingly complained about how she was pouting her damn lips at him and she wasn't even awake. Over the last couple of days, her eyes had begun moving more and she'd occasionally murmur a slurred phrase under her breath. All of these signs indicated that Sang was going to wake up soon and I couldn't wait. I would hug her tight and shower her with kisses until she was breathless with laughter. I knew that seeing her emerald eyes again would finally sooth the last of my fear.

As if she had picked up on my desperate hope, Sang began to murmur softly and shift on the bed. I jumped up and hovered over her, excitement and joy rushing through my body. Mr. Blackbourne mirrored my movement and lightly cupped her cheek.

"Aggele mou, honey, wake up. Can you hear me? Just open those little peepers of yours, we've been waiting for you."

"Miss Sorenson? Can you hear us? We need to to open your eyes. Can you do that for us?"

She scrunched up her nose in the most adorable way as confusion broke out across her face. Suddenly, her eyes began fluttering before she opened them fully. They were still dull and unfocused, but I felt tears catch in the back of my throat and my eyes watered at the sight of them. I waited for the confusion to give way to recognition, to see the relief and happiness pervade their bottomless depths. Instead, horror and panic took over her face and she began to scream.

Awareness was a slow process. My mind felt as if it was packed in tightly with wool and I was having trouble thinking. Where was I? I slowly became aware of my body, sluggish and leaden. I twitched my fingers and was momentarily distracted by the movement. I could move again! But why was it so hard? My body was responding to my thoughts, but my thoughts were having trouble forming. Sounds began to filter through my awareness and I caught the words 'open your eyes'. Once I thought about them, I became able to open them.

Bright light entered my vision and I was quickly disoriented. Before I could focus on my surroundings, a scent invaded my nose and I felt dread sink into my chest. Spring soap was strong and all I could think of was that monster had me still. I felt strong hands holding mine and I panicked. I yanked my hands out of the firm grip and I began fighting to get away, screaming as loud as I could.

"Don't touch me, you monster, don't touch me! What did you do with Jaimie and Seth? Where are they? I hate you, I hate you!"

I felt strong arms wrap around me tighter and my movements became frantic and desperate. I tried bucking out of the hold, scratching and hitting as hard as I was able. Hands grasped my wrists firmly, but gently and I was suddenly immobilized. I continued to try to fight out of the iron grip until a familiar and much beloved ocean scent washed over me. As recognition settled into my brain, instant and total relief chased the panic out of my system and I went limp with the force of it. Only one person smelled like that and if he was here with me, I was not in that house anymore.

Silas' deep voice rumbled into my ear, speaking soothingly and I just soaked up his presence.

"It's okay aggele mou, you're safe now. We got you out. I got you, baby, I got you. He'll never get you again, you're safe."

I wrapped my arms around his strong neck as he cradled me to his chest and I began to weep in pure relief. He reigned light kisses upon the crown of my head and forehead, just letting me bawl my eyes out. He rocked me gently side to side and hugged me tightly, as if he was never going to let me go. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I didn't care about anything else at that moment.

"Silas, I need her."

I felt my tears renew at the sound of North's gruff voice. I was suddenly reaching out for him and he swept me up into another strong embrace, pressing me tightly to his chest as if to try and fuse us into one being. His soft male musk scent enveloped my senses and I just cried harder. They had found me, thank God! This was real. It wasn't a dream. I just kept sobbing 'You found me, you found me' over and over into his chest. He just murmured my name over and over reverently in response, as if he was saying a benediction.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder but before I could turn and see who it was, that damn scent filtered through my nose again and then I was freaking out again. Was Dr. Sir here? What was going on? My stomach roiled violently and I recoiled sharply away from his touch. The hand withdrew quickly from my back and North was begging me to calm down, asking what was wrong. He spun me around and I caught sight of who else was in the room. Silas hovered near us, concern and panic painting his features. And right next to him was Mr. Blackbourne, who looked frighteningly pale and pained, his hand still hovering in the air. Painful understanding hit me with brutal clarity. It was Mr. Blackbourne, not Dr. Sir that I was smelling. My Mr. Blackbourne.

But while I logically realized this fact, it didn't stop my body from reacting. He must have seen the pain in my eyes, because he stepped closer, a question on his lips. And with him came that damn scent and suddenly I was back in that room, frozen and at the bastard's mercy and I just started begging him.

"Please, don't touch me. Stay away, please!"

I wanted to just die at the wounded look that crossed Mr. Blackbourne's perfect face, confusion and pain clear as he stopped his progress forward. He dropped his hand to his side and clenched it into his thigh. But I couldn't explain to him that it wasn't him, not really. It was me. That monster had ruined something I had held dear. He had twisted it beyond repair and I just hated him so much right then. Mr. Blackbourne took a hesitant step away from me as I clung tighter to North. A moment later, his face turned completely blank and my heart broke into tiny pieces as I buried my face into North's chest and cried. I knew I had just broken something precious in Mr. Blackbourne and I didn't know if I'd ever be able to fix it again.


	9. Chapter 9

Dollhouse Part 9

I had been in the shower when I heard my text notification go off. It didn't matter that I had soap streaming into my eyes or that I stubbed my toe twice in my half blind scramble to get to my phone. I wasn't going to wait a second more to see what the text said. After all, it could be about Peanut. Ever since we had got her away from that fucking house, I had spent every second of every day just hoping that she would wake up. My shift to sit with Peanut with Luke was set to start in a couple hours, though I had intended on getting there in less than one. I mean, I was rested *kinda* and I would shove down something to eat before I left *coffee***** and I was taking a shower now, so Mr. B couldn't complain.

Swiping the bubbles out of my burning eyes, I frantically swiped at my phone's screen. Seeing the words stopped my heart for all of a minute.

Silas: Aggele mou's awake. Get here as soon as you can.

Oh thank God! I took a moment to just process the words in front of my face and then I darted back into the spray of my shower. I frantically cleared out the shampoo from my hair and then it was a mad dash to get into clothes, fuck being dry. I was just getting my shoes on and starting a text to notify Kota when I heard my doorbell go off. Rushing to answer, I was greeted by an anxious Kota, disheveled with crease lines present in his cheek, his normally impeccable hair mussed to the side. He must have been sleeping when the text came through. His polo shirt was askew, the wrong buttons in the wrong holes and I normally would have broke out laughing at his ridiculous appearance, but I must have looked insane with my drenched clothes and still dripping hair.

He merely nodded his head at me and then we were darting to his car and on our way. My leg jiggled as I impatiently endured the car ride that appeared to last forever. We rode in silence, both lost in our own little worlds and as I began to think about Peanut finally being awake, my guilt and fears began rising within me. What if Peanut didn't want to see me? What if she blamed me for being too slow, for not saving her from this whole debacle? What if she left me?

"Stop it, Nate. Stop blaming yourself. This wasn't your fault and Sang is sure as hell not going to blame you. Now stop thinking about unnecessary things and just focus on the fact that she's alive and awake now. We need to be strong for her, no matter what."

I don't know how the fuck he does that sometimes, but Kota always seems to know whatever the hell is going on in each of our heads. I know it's his job as team lead, but it's sometimes fucking eerie how well he knows what's going on in my head. Not that I'm not appreciative, because he had said exactly what I needed to hear to stop my train of thought. But still, there were times where I swear Kota was fucking psychic. I sent him a small nod in response and he just turned his focus back to the road.

The silence this time was a little more relaxed and my mind was able to focus on just Peanut and how badly I wanted to see her. Kota parked as quickly as he could at the hospital parking lot and then we were racing into the entry doors. The nurse stationed at the entrance had seen us all so much within the last week, she just waved us on through. We hopped into the elevator and Kota was quick to press the button to the right floor. Excitement bubbled in my chest as we waited impatiently for the doors to open. I should have just taken the damn stairs.

The doors to the elevator appeared to open in slow motion and the second they were wide enough, we were both sprinting down the hall. Mr. Blackbourne was standing outside Sang's doorway, his posture curiously stiff and his expression a perfectly controlled blank mask. Kota and I both skidded to a stop in front of him and I found myself mimicking his stance. Mr. Blackbourne regarded us back dispassionately and I felt a thrill of concern race through me at his dull and bland eyes. Something was seriously wrong with this picture. A quick glance with Kota confirmed my thoughts, but before Kota could ask any questions, Mr. Blackbourne began speaking.

"Mr. Lee, Mr. Griffin. You are the last two to arrive. I'm sure you are anxious to see Miss Sorenson and she will be happy to see you. Hop to it."

His voice was oddly neutral and it unnerved me further, but I was too desperate to see Peanut to give it a second thought. Kota hesitated a moment more, a question clear in his eyes, but he followed me soon after. I burst through the door and for the first time in almost two months, I heard Peanuts beautiful voice. She was currently being held by Luke and the look of pure joy and love on his face was a balm to my ragged soul. Kota pushed past me and without even saying a word, Luke was passing her his way.

I found myself freezing in my spot as I watched Kota cling to her desperately and Peanut began crying in earnest. Oh shit, it felt like a fucking bullet to the heart to hear her soul wrenching cries. I couldn't even look at the others. My sole focus was on this tiny slip of a girl who had stolen my heart from the very first moment I had found her up in a tree. Like a tiny kitten, she had stubbornly gone up only to get stuck. I remember how delicate she had felt as I helped her get down. From day one, I had been a fucking goner, but now I was too terrified to approach her.

Logically, I knew what Kota had said was true. I had heard it from every one of the guys from the beginning of this whole nightmare time and time again. It wasn't your fault, man. It was just a perfect storm of shitty events, Nathan. You have to stop blaming yourself. But no matter how much I understood this on a rational level, my mind kept placing the blame on myself. Luke had started looking for Sang within a minute of her disappearance. He had known something was wrong and he just happened to look in the store first.

Me? I had taken my sweet fucking time getting the stupid car. If I had rushed a little faster, I would have seen that fucker attacking Sang and I would have stopped all of this shit before it even began. And to make matters worse? I had lost my shit and placed all of my guilt, anger, and fear and pushed them on Luke, like the asshole I am. No matter what anyone else said, no matter what my brothers thought, this was on my head. All of it. And I was fucking terrified that Sang would recognize this fact and blame me. That she would look me in the eyes and ask why had I failed her when she needed me the most.

I took a small step away from the scene in front of me as my fear threatened to take me over. Before I could take a second, Peanut was suddenly reaching her dainty arms out and calling 'Honey, Honey, Honey' over and over and my hesitation snapped in an instant. I was across the room and scooping my Peanut up into my arms faster than I could recall and I just soaked up the feel of her in my arms. Her tiny, soft frame against my own muscular one felt so incredible right and in that moment, I felt as if I could breathe for the first time in months. I basked in her sweet scent, her hair soft against my cheek and her tears warm against my shoulder.

I couldn't stop the tears that cascaded down my cheek as she cpntinued to murmur her name for me into my chest. I could feel her heart pounding through her delicate rib cage and I just hummed lightly in response. My senses were just so full of her at that moment and the rest of the world fell away. I could have fucking died in that moment and I would have been the happiest man alive. Peanut had wanted me as badly as I had needed her. She hadn't shied away from me and she hadn't hated me. How the hell could she be so fucking perfect and beautiful? I don't think I'd ever know the answer to that question. I don't know what I had done in my life to deserve her, because I would do it again and again to ensure she stayed here with me forever.

A gentle touch on my shoulder drew my attention and then I was looking into the kind eyes of the Doc. My own joy was reflected back from his hazel-green eyes and he smiled softly at me. Turning his attention to my precious cargo, he addressed the rest of the room.

"Alright boys, we've all had a chance to hold our little bird, but I need to make sure she didn't injure herself earlier. I need you to all wait outside as I look her over. Gabriel, could you stay and help me with her?"

I frowned at his words and tightened my hold around Peanut. Injured? Why would she be injured? I frantically scanned the little bit of her that I was able to see, but she was entangled too tightly into my arms for me to properly look. I reluctantly passed Peanut over to Gabriel, who reverently cradled her in his arms and I knew that he would take care of her in my place. Despite a number of grumbles and murmured protests, we all filtered out of the room without too much fuss. I felt so much more calm after having the chance to hold my girl in my arms, to reassure me that we had really really gotten her back. That she didn't hate me.

Mr. Blackbourne was still standing in the hallways, his eyes facing straight forward and expression that strange bland mask. North and Silas were sending him concerned looks and I felt my curiosity peak. Why wasn't Mr. Blackbourne in Sang's room when we first showed up? Why was he standing out here looking like he was. I can't imagine that he wasn't any less concerned about Peanut as the rest of us, After all, she was our girl and he had fought harder than the rest of us to get her back. I sent a questioning glance Silas' way, only to have him shake his head back in response. Now was not the time to answer my question.

We all ended up spreading out on either side of the hallway and began waiting for the Doc to finish up his exams. Silas and North had taken up post on either side of Mr. Blackbourne, looking like fucking bodyguards in their tense stances. It was driving me more than a little nuts not knowing whatever the hell was bothering Mr. Blackburne, but they seemed to be on top of it, so I forced myself to let it go. I started looking over my team mates, my brothers, double checking their states of being.

Kota seemed much more stable than he had this morning, his stance calm and sure. Victor looked overjoyed, his cheeks flushed in pleasure and his posture confident. Silas seemed steady and strong as a rock, his restless energy over the last couple months drained. North looked like he was fighting between pacing and fucking beaming like a loon, the two extremes at odds with one another. My gaze ended up falling on Luke last and I was struck at his current state.

Luke had been a fucking mess after Peanut had been kidnapped under his fucking nose. He had placed all the blame on himself and refused to hear otherwise for much of her kidnapping. After we had received the anonymous e-mail, he had put all of his effort and energy into finding Sang and making sure we got her back. He had taken a fucking blade to the chest to get her back and get her into the proper hands. Now that she was safe and out of the fuckers hands, he had kept an odd, careful distance. He had taken up his shifts religiously, but never once held Peanut's hand while she was unconscious.

I knew that he was still placing full blame of Peanut's kidnapping and subsequent torturous capture on his own shoulders. He had had a chance to hold her, to see that she was alive and safe, but it hadn't been enough to fully assuage his fears. I could see the lingering doubt and fears swimming in his unfocused eyes and I attempted to catch his attention, to little effect. Somehow, I had been able to let go of my own issues in the time I had with holding Peanut close for now, but I could see that it would take Luke longer. Thankfully, he hadn't looked like he was about to jump off a cliff in weeks and I knew that he just needed more time to accept the reality of Peanut's well being. That and maybe North's "persuasive" nature.

My thoughts had begun running off on their own when the Doc popped out of Peanut's room. We all jumped to attention, but he ignored the rest of us and approached Mr. Blackbourne. He moved to stand in front of his passive and still frame, the Doc's expression earnest and as serious as I had ever seen it. Locking eyes with Mr. Blackbourne, the Doc addressed him, an unusual note of authority coloring his tone.

"Owen, I was able to get something out of Pookie before her exhaustion took her over. She was desperate to make sure I knew that she was not afraid of you. She was insistent that you smelled just like that son of a bitch. She said that he smelled like Spring soap too and that even though she's aware it's you, that scent makes her physically sick. So this is what you're going to do. You're going to pull yourself out of your pity party and you're going to take a shower. Here is some scentless shampoo and soap. Once you are done, you're going to drag your sorry ass back here and you're going to make sure our girl is okay, capiche?"

I felt my mouth drop open at the Doc's tone and snide commentary. I had never heard anyone use that tone with Mr. Blackbourne and get away with it, ever. Usually, the Doc and Mr. Blackbourne kept these types of conversations out of our purview. But miracles upon miracles, life immediately sparked up within Mr. Blackbourne's eyes. His bland mask melted with renewed warmth and, dare I say it, hope? He had an entire conversation with the Doc in the span of a few moments and then he was snagging a small baggy out of the Doc's hands. After a small nod between the two of them, Mr. Blackbourne turned away from our group and marched down the hallway.

I wasn't entirely certain about what had just happened, but I knew that the Doc had just fixed whatever had been wrong with Mr. Blackbourne. And it had had something to do with Peanut, Spring soap, and that fucking twat of a doctor. The Doc just beamed after Mr. B before turning to address the rest of us and our obvious confusion.

"What are you lot all waiting for? Our girl is waiting. You might want to hop to it."

With a fucking smirk and a wink, he twirled around and entered the room at a casual stroll. The rest of us didn't have to be told twice. We all rushed back into the small room to find Peanut back on the hospital bed, re-hooked up to an IV and tucked carefully under the blankets. Gabriel sat to her right, watching her in her sleep. We all situated ourselves around her, all careful to keep a hand or two on her gentle warmth. The silence that pervaded the room had drained of any of the anxiety and fear that had occupied our previous vigils this last week. Desperately needed peace had finally reached to us all and we had all accepted that our girl was finally safe.

I could watch her sleep forever, I decided in that moment. She looked like some fairy fucking princess, so beautiful and ethereal in that moment, it physically hurt to look at her. But it was the most perfect and exquisite pain I had ever felt. I couldn't help but believe this was what Sleeping Beauty or Snow White must have looked like in their enchanted sleeps, pale and lovely. I fought a snort of amusement at my last thought, because if she was Snow White, that made the rest of us the dwarfs. Only instead of seven, there were nine of us total. And North was definitely Grumpy.

Speaking of the ninth, Mr. Blackbourne rushed back into the room after about twenty minutes, his damp hair curling slightly at his collar. North had popped up from his position at the left to Peanut's head and relinquished his position to him. Mr. Blackbourne took over his post without a second thought and we resumed our wait. I wasn't sure how long we sat there watching Peanut. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but it really didn't matter. Peanut was safe and she was in our view. We would never let her out of our sight again.

Movement on the bed drew us out of our individual thoughts as Peanut stirred from her sleep once more. I was surprised to note that the sky outside was now dark, indicating how long we had been watching our girl sleep. I leaned forward in my attempt to catch every movement from Peanut as her beautiful eyes fluttered awake. Confusion lit her features before she focused on Gabriel first. The curiosity drained out of her eyes as she looked around at our family, taking us all in. By the time she got to Mr. Blackbourne, she stiffened instantly, a confusing myriad of emotions dancing across her lovely face.

I found myself holding my breath for reasons I wasn't entirely sure of as I watch the complicated silent conversation passing between the two members of my family. The moment seemed to stretch on forever before Peanut shot up unexpectedly. Before I could fully react, she had thrown her arms around Mr. Blackbourne, crying 'I'm sorry, it wasn't you, I'm sorry' over and over again. The sheer relief and open tenderness on Mr. Blackbourne's face as he rocked Peanut gently in his arms brought an unexpected surge of emotion through me and I was suddenly fighting back tears.

I didn't have to know the full extent of what was going on to understand that our family was finally together again fully. To know that Peanut needed this moment just as much as Mr. Blackbourne did. And as Mr. Blackbourne cradled our girl as if she was the most precious thing in the world, in our world, I felt the first inkling that everything was going to be alright. It may take a few months, years or decades to get to that point, but our family would be okay. We would persevere through this together and whatever Peanut needed, we would be there to back her up every step of the way. We would be stronger together as a family despite this. And Sang? My Peanut, our whole world? She was never going to leave our sight ever again. That's for damn fucking sure.

Have you ever had a moment in which the whole world just freezes and everything just makes perfect sense? That's what it was like when I had held Sang after almost 2 months of complete and total hell. Getting the text this morning had seemed surreal. Sang was awake and I needed to get my ass to the hospital, North had said. Victor has been quick to swing by my house, Gabe already in tow. The ride to the hospital had been a blur of contrasting emotions for me. My deep rooted guilt that had deeply entrenched itself within me since that horrifying day that I had lost Sang battled with my ecstatic euphoria that she was finally awake.

The whole trip through the hospital was a blur of adrenaline, my heart threatening to pound through my chest. I followed behind Gabriel and Victor blindly, but whereas they rushed into the hospital room, I found myself freezing in the door way. I watched as Gabriel practically ripped an emotional Sang from the Doc's arms and he began crooning softly into her ear. She clung to him as if he was her only fucking lifeline and I couldn't make out her sobbed out words. Whatever she was saying, Gabriel soaked it up like a fucking sponge, his face relaxing in a way I hadn't seen in months. Victor hovered anxiously over his shoulder, practically prancing on the balls of his feet as he waited for his own turn. His eyes remained fixed solidly on her tiny, shaking frame as if looking away for even a second would result in her disappearing again.

After only a few moments, his control snapped and he was scooping her up with a small protest from Gabriel. Despite his compliant, Gabriel just fucking beamed at the joyful reunion between our brother and our girl. It was painful for me to watch what I so desperately wanted but was terrified I would never get again, so I turned my attention to the rest of the rooms occupants. North and Silas stood side by side, their expressions tender and indulgent. They tracked the scene in front of them raptly, refusing to look away. The Doc stood just to the right of them, but his expression was one of grave concern and he wasn't facing the same direction as the others.

Tracking the direction of his focus, I was surprised to see it was focused on Mr. Blackbourne. As I took in his stiff stance, carefully blank expression, and dead eyes, I felt my confusion ratchet up swiftly. Mr. Blackbourne could never be called Mr. Emotional on the best of days, but I could honestly say that I had never seen that dead look on his face, ever. He was situated away from the others and he watched Victor and Sang with complete dispassion. It honestly gave me the heeby jeebies. It apparently disturbed the Doc as well, because he approached Mr. Blackbourne and began to quietly speak to him. I couldn't make out the words, but Mr. Blackbourne appeared to refuse to acknowledge his words and suddenly he was skirting around the group and heading in my direction.

I felt my heartbeat stall in my chest and my feet felt frozen to the floor. Mr. Blackbourne refused to meet my eyes and just shouldered his way past me, pushing me firmly into the door frame. It didn't hurt or anything, but I was caught unaware at his actions and surprisingly hurt. I had never been dismissed so bluntly before, aside from North, and it fucking stung. I was just about to follow after him when a soft, sweet voice called my name.

"Lucian? Luke? I need you."

And then I was just fucking gone. There was no way I could hear that plea and not respond. My guilt and self pity could just go to hell at that moment. In two quick bounds, I was across the room and I pulling Sang into my arms. It had to be a fucking dream. There was no way that Sang didn't hate me, that she wasn't going to blame me for everything she had endured and never speak to me again. But even if this was a dream, I wasn't strong enough to deny this tiny girl in any capacity. I buried my nose into her fluffy hair, feeling like silk against my cheek and just embraced the moment.

She could hate me later. She may never speak to me again and I wouldn't blame her, but for now, she was calling my name like it was the best word in the world and I just soaked it all in. I didn't have it within me to let her go and the longer she clung to me, the more the ragged hole that used to be my heart began to seal over. I had given up any hope of this moment weeks ago, but by some fucking miracle, it was happening and I was going to hold onto it as long as I could. I closed my eyes and knew I must have been grinning like a fucking idiot, but no one stopped me or gave me any shit. Maybe they realized how much I needed it, but by the time Kota and Nathan launched themselves into the room, looking like a mad man and a drowned rat respectively, I was able to give her up without hesitation.

After Sang and Mr. Blackbourne had reunited, all was whole and right in the world again for the first time in months. The rest of the day passed in a haze of bliss, our family together and healthy, if not totally happy. I would have had to be a fucking idiot and blind to not see the new haunted look in Sang's eyes, the way she would get quiet between our banter, her attention obviously back in that damn house. Whenever that happened, we would all glance one another, concern and rekindled rage shared all around. We were careful to smooth out our expressions and hide our concern behind silly grins and jokes whenever her attention came back to us.

We all also noticed the way she would recoil from any unexpected touch or if we would catch her by surprise. I would have to bite my tongue and just force my grin a little harder to keep from scowling at all of the little clues that Sang wasn't alright, not fully. But it didn't matter that Sang was fragile or that she clung to us a little tighter or watched us intently as if we would disappear if she blinked too long. If she was a little more jaded or wounded, it didn't matter to me or to my brother's, because that just meant we had to work that much harder to keep her together. To keep her safe and happy and whole. And we were never ones to back down from hard work.

I would smother her in love and adoration, treating every second I had with her as if it was the sacred gift it was. She would have to beat us all off with sticks to get any semblance of privacy from hear on out, especially with me. Because she was my forever and always. The embodiment of every dream I had thought I wanted, only better somehow, and I was never letting her out of my sight ever again.

Even after she had fallen back into a deep sleep, the rest of us just settled in and watched her delicate face, so fucking sweet and soft. She had us all wrapped around her tiny pinkies and she didn't even know the half of it. After the fifth yawn from Gabriel and the third from Kota, Mr. Blackbourne ordered us to call it a night, with Nathan and I staying behind for the shift we were originally supposed to cover. He refused to listen to the instant rush of protestations, indicating the now sleeping girl between us to silence them all instantly. He directed Nathan to sit with the two small children next door and I felt a twinge of instant guilt over forgetting about them all day.

I couldn't stop the deep satisfaction at the fact that this meant that I was the one staying with Sang as the others trickled out. Mr. Blackbourne got an oath from me to keep him in the loop if anything happened with our girl before he left with the Doc right behind him. I waited only a moment before I kicked off my shoes and hopped up into the bed next to Sang, careful of her IV as I placed my head gently on her chest. Instantly, I heard the steady sound of her heartbeat, its rhythm strong and so fucking beautiful to me. It was like the best song I had ever heard and as I felt her chest expand under me, I found myself closing my eyes and dozing.

I never fell completely under, but it was the most peaceful I had felt in ages. When her breathing began hitching and small whimpers and cries fell from her lips, I was instantly alert and shaking her awake. She snapped back to awareness with a jerk, her eyes wide and filled with terror. The second she focused on me, she launched her arms around my neck and she was crying all over again, each wracking sob like a knife to my heart. I just held her tightly, whispering as many comforting words and promises as possible in an invocation of safety and peace for her.

After her trembling had slowed and her breathing had evened out, I had assumed she had fallen back asleep, so when she suddenly spoke up, I flinched in surprised.

"I dreamed that Dr. Sir had killed Seth and Jaimie and he made me watch. I was helpless to stop it. Luke...what...what happened to them? Are they okay? Did you guys save them too?"

I felt as if I had just been socked in the gut at how small and vulnerable Sang sounded in that moment and I was suddenly remembering a room bathed in blood with the two brothers wrapped within one another, as fragile and breakable as baby birds. How could I be the one to break the desperate hope in her eyes, to betray the blatant trust she had placed in us? After all, we had been too late for Seth and Jaimie. We hadn't been able to stop any of their pain, just too fucking late at every turn. She must have seen something in my face, because she was suddenly begging me to say something, to tell me they were alive. As her heartbeat began to skyrocket, I broke and pulled her tight to me once again.

"Shhh, sugar, shhh. They're alive. They're not okay, not really, but they're alive. And they're getting better everyday, I swear it. Do you want to see them?"

She instantly relaxed at me saying they were alive, only for her to re-tense about them not being alright. She bobbed her head under my chin and then I was sitting up and bringing her with me. I swiftly lifted her into a one armed hold while I pulled her IV and heart monitor to my side. I softly padded out into the hallway and down to the room next door, slipping in with my precious cargo unhindered. Nathan looked up at our entrance and jumped up to meet us across the room.

"What the hell, Luke? Peanut, what's wrong baby? Did you need me?"

"Quiet Nathan. She was asking about Seth and Jaimie and wanted to see them. Would you have said no?"

He shook his head before he nodded his understanding and stepped out of our way. He grabbed the pole away from me and I resettled Sang so that she could she around her better. She instantly located the two little boys side by side and her face just fucking crumpled. A moan of anguish came out from deep in her throat and she was just fucking bawling all over again. I hated hearing her cry and this day was just turning out to be torture.

"Oh Seth, little Jaimie, what did that monster do to you? Oh, this is all my fault."

"Peanut, this isn't your fault! Not even fucking close. There is only one person responsible for any of this shit and it's that fucker Adam Ayers. Oh, baby, please don't cry."

I just walked between the two hospital beds and let her get a closer view of the unconscious brothers. A second moan, more broken then the first erupted out of her and her body began to tremble more violently. I crouched down, ignoring a twinge of pain in my chest, as she reached out and gently traced over Seth's still swollen and cut up face, her breath hitching on a small sob. Her face was completely desolate and I wished again for the umpteenth time in the last week that I had bashed that fucker's face in.

Silent tears tracked from her eyes and she turned her head to focus on Jaimie's still form. She reached out a hand for him and I crouched down again for her to be able to reach his small form. Again, she ghosted her hands across his cherubic cheeks, resting lightly over his fading bruise. Underneath her agony, she looked at the small child in such blatant adoration and love that I felt myself fighting back tears in the back of my throat.

"Luke, can you put me down next to Jaimie please? I just, I need to hold him. Is that okay?"

"Sang, sweetie, whatever you want. Nathan, can you help me get her situated?"

Between the two of us, we were able to move Jaimie to the side gently, giving Sang room next to his tiny frame. As soon as we laid her down, she gently reached around his small chest, careful of all of the wires and tubes attached to him, and cradled him to her. Tears continued to fall from her eyes as she placed a tender kiss to his bandaged forehead, holding it there for a few seconds.

"Thank you guys for getting to them in time. Thank you for saving me. I prayed day in and day out that you guys would find me, that you would take us all far away from that monster. I promised them that night that they would never be hurt again, but that turned out to be a lie. And now look at them."

Her voice broke at this last part and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Her pain was too much for me to bear and suddenly I was crying, my guilt that has been building ever since the day that I had lost her erupting forward. Through my tears, I saw her pull away from Jaimie, alarm bright on her face and her confusion clear.

"I'm so sorry Sang, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry I lost you! If only I had been paying attention, I would have seen Jaimie leading you away. I would have known something was wrong sooner and I would have stopped all of this from happening."

"No, man, it's my fault. Peanut, if I had just got my fucking ass into gear and gotten the car faster, I would have seen that fucker and I would have been able to stop this. It was my fault, not Luke's."

I was gobsmacked at how insistent Nathan was in his supposed blame. I had no clue that he had even thought that and it was total fucking bullshit.

"Dude, you weren't even there! How the fuck was any of this your fault? This is all on me, not you."

"Exactly Luke, I wasn't fucking there. If I had been there, this wouldn't have happened. This is my fault, not yours. You were talking to North, taking care of business. What was I doing? Just fucking around."

I knew my mouth was dropping open and closed, words struggling to form. What the hell was Nathan thinking? This was so fucked up, it wasn't even funny. I was starting to get frustrated at Nathan's insistence and was about to call him out on how wrong he was when a peal of giggles pierced through the tense situation like a hot knife through butter. Nathan and I whipped back to face the source of the sound and I had to bite back a laugh myself at the look of horrified amusement on Sang's face, both hands clamped tightly over her mouth. At our stupefied looks, another peal of giggles erupted from under her hands, muffled but audible.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't laugh, but you guys just sounded so funny. It's not funny, I know. But...I...can't...stop...laughing!"

I was so completely shocked. Here I was, here we were, apologizing for putting Sang through all of this shit, and she was just laughing at us! I was so caught off guard and looking at Nathan, I saw my own surprise reflected in his flabbergasted expression. And suddenly, I was giggling like a mad man, Nathan cracking up right next to me. It was so inappropriate and totally the wrong time to do this, but I suddenly couldn't stop. It just felt so good to fucking laugh again! And the sound of Sang's peals of deep belly laughs was a balm on my healing heart.

We had to have been laughing like loons for going on fifteen minutes before we were able to finally grasp any solace of control over ourselves. Sang got up and approached Nathan and I and threw one arm around each of our necks and pulled us close into her.

"You guys are being idiots. I never once blamed either of you for that day, so stop blaming yourselves please. I don't like it."

It was said so matter of fact, as if she hadn't just put my heart back together piece by jagged piece, She was so fucking perfect and as she placed a gentle kiss each of our foreheads, I thanked God that Kota had found her all those months ago and that we had brought her into our family. Nathan's face cleared of all the pain and guilt as he and I just leaned further into her arms. The silence was broken in an instance, stalling my heart for beat or two.

"Mommy? Is that you?"

Sang whirled around at the high, sweet voice behind us and I turned to see little Jaimie Ayers sitting up in his hospital bed, his tiny uninjured hand rubbing at an eye. The bleary confusion cleared in a moment and a look of pure joy lit up his golden eyes and crossed his cherubic face, his arms reaching out.

"Sang! You're okay! Sir didn't get you, he didn't get you!"

And then Sang was cradling the small child to her arms, rocking him gently and raining kisses on his head and face. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she alternating between sobbing and laughing and he clung to her like a barnacle. Mind you, an adorable barnacle, but a barnacle all the same. It was the most heartwarming thing I had seen in a long time and I never wanted that moment to end.

"Now what do we have here? I come to check on my three favorite sleeping beauties, only to find one missing, one awake, and the third still out for the count. Now whatever am I going to do with you two?"

Sang and Jaimie just giggled at the Doc's sudden appearance and teasing remarks as Nathan and I just beamed back at the situation. The Doc's eyes twinkled with merriment before he shot us a small wink.

"Alrighty, Jaimie boy, I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Dr. Sean Green. You can call me Sean if you want. I need to ask you a few questions, but first, I need you to stop that incessant giggling. Pookie, you're being a horrible influence on my patient!"

I watched on as the Doc examined the kid, making both Sang and Jaimie laugh all the while and shifted my focus on Seth's still form. He was the last piece needed for Sang's happiness left and I willed him to wake up, calling Sang's name like Jaimie had. But the kid slept on, unaffected and withdrawn deep within his head. We just needed to be patient, I reminded myself. I had so much I wanted to say to the kid. He saved my life, the lives of my brothers, the day he called Mr. Blackbourne. I would never forget that fact as long as I lived and I would forever be in his debt. Now he just needed to wake up so I could tell him that.


	10. Chapter 10

Dollhouse Part10

I found myself hating Dr. Sir for so many things these days. I hated him for breaking Jaimies's leg and arm, for hitting him so hard his brain had almost bled out. I hated him for neglecting and abusing Seth for years. I hated him for kicking Seth's ribs into his lung, for beating him so badly he was still unconscious. I hated him for making me scare my boys, for pushing them all to their breaking points and beyond. I hated him for making me almost destroy Mr. Blackbourne, for hurting my boys whenever their touch startled me and I jerked away. I hated him so much for the nightmares and my new fear of being stuck in one position too long. Most of all, I hated him for making me scared, even when I was safe and surrounded by my boys, my family.

As I struggled to push my shaky legs one more step, Kota hovering to my right and North ten feet away coaxing me forward, I found myself hating him all over again for my weakness. I had escaped my capture with relatively few physical issues. The wound in my throat was healing over, I was steadily putting back on the weight I had lost being fed from an IV for so long, and my bruises had faded over the last couple weeks. The only lasting problem I received was the muscle atrophy and lingering minor paralysis from the medication I had been kept on. My left hand was slightly numb along the outside edge and my grip was pathetically weak. My legs could only carry my weight so long before they gave out from under me.

So here I was, slogging through physical therapy, hating that monster with every fiber of my being. I was so tired, my legs hurt, and the rest of me was incredibly achy. A headache had bloomed behind my right eye about twenty minutes ago and it throbbed with every beat of my racing heart. I was sweating at the exertion, hating every minute, but the boys were being so supportive that I just had to keep going. I was so frustrated with my lack of progress the last week. I just wanted to get back to normal, to work at putting this whole thing behind me, but every time my legs faltered or I dropped a cup, I was reminded once again of how much Dr. Sir had done to me.

"That's it Sang, I know it hurts, sweetie, but you're doing great."

Kota's voice was so soothing and gentle, his presence warm and real and just there, that I found myself just soaking it all in. Ever since I had woken up, the boys had been a constant presence in my life and I absolutely couldn't get enough. There had been a time while I had been trapped in my body that I had begun to give up hope that I would ever see any of them again. I had also begun to forget certain quirks that each boy had and I found a deep pleasure at rediscovering them. Like the way Kota's hair curled just slightly at the nape of his neck, or the way his face looked when he was concentrating deeply as he was now. The way he looked at me with such tenderness, it stole my breath and made my heart race.

As I stumbled the last few steps, North's strong arms caught me and brought me to his chest as he twirled me around in celebration. I had only walked about twenty feet, but it might as well have been ten miles for how tired I felt. Still, I had made it completely on my own this time, which was more then I could say last week. I relaxed fully into North's embrace, inhaling his soft musk and smiled at his enthusiastic celebration of my efforts.

"Goddamn Sang baby, you are doing so well! Look at you, booking it across the room. If you keep improving at this rate, I'm going to have to tie a bell or something around your neck so I can keep track of you."

I huffed at his light teasing and claim of my improvement. All of the boys had started saying they would get a bell for me after Luke had mentioned it that first week. I couldn't help but feel that they were really only half teasing. I had really scared them with this entire thing, I knew that. I got my first inclination of how badly I had scared them one night when Luke and Gabriel were set to stay with me. Gabriel had gone out to get some snacks for us and Luke had fallen into a light doze. I had really needed to use the restroom and I couldn't wait for Gabriel to get back, nor did I want to wake Luke up. He looked so fatigued and I couldn't force myself to interrupt his much needed and deserved rest.

So, I had taken it upon myself to handle it and shakily gotten myself out of bed, dragging my IV after me. The trip to the bathroom proved tiring and as soon as I reached the toilet, my legs threatened to give out on me and I gratefully sat down to catch my breath. Even after I had relived my fit to burst bladder and washed my hands, I couldn't find the energy to get back to my bed. So, I sat on the toilet and waited for my strength to return or for someone to come help me. I was so tired, I must've dozed off myself, because the next thing I remember was a frantic looking Nathan throwing open the door and looking at me in relieved disbelief.

He had yelled over his shoulder that I was in here and then I was being crushed against his strong chest and I caught a small sob in my ear as he rocked me gently. I was quickly pulled out of his arms and passed from one boy to another, all looking so completely shaken and afraid that I instantly felt horrible. Luke in particular had looked completely wrecked and had held onto me desperately. I realized then what the whole thing must have seemed like to Luke. I had disappeared under his nose, again, and he was devastated. I apologized profusely and explained that I had had to use the restroom and didn't want to bother him. Through his relived tears and laughter, he chopped me on the head lightly and made a quip about getting me a bell. The others had instantly agreed and it had just kind of stuck since then.

"Are you huffing at me, baby? You don't believe I'll do it do you? I'm damn serious. The second you get out of this hospital, I'm getting you a fucking bell so I know where you are at all times."

"North, we should get a cowbell, just to be extra safe. We'll here Sang coming for miles."

"I'm game for that one. Always need more cowbell."

I giggled as they teased me further, pretending to be frustrated but loving every second of it. North started tickling me in the ribs lightly, making me giggle harder, when the door to the room opened and Gabriel rushed through. His face was flushed and his eyes were bright as he beamed at us all.

"Trouble! Seth's awake. The kid's awake and he's asking about you!"

I kept my position against the wall to allow Sean the space to examine Seth Ayers, watching them very closely. Victor anxiously hovered over Sean's shoulders, desperate to see how the boy was doing. Over the last three weeks, Victor had really taken to the young boy. He had seen him as his charge that night that we found them and he still felt responsible for him, much as Gabriel had with young Jaimie Ayers. I had sent Gabriel to go get Miss Sorenson, Kota, and North. Jaimie was watching excitedly from his bed, bouncing in place but surprisingly quiet and patient. He caught my attention and beamed a giant smile my way before returning to watching his brother intently. I felt my heart warm at his sincere and loving smile. God, that kid was adorable.

It was obvious that Miss Sorenson adored both children completely. The first thing she asked about every morning was their welfare and she always gave them a goodnight kiss on the cheek before she went back to her room. The way she cuddled and played with Jaimie was, frankly, one of the most heartwarming things I had ever seen. She would read stories to Seth and talk to him, begging him almost everyday to wake up. She was always tender and gentle with them, her love for them so clear, a blind man would have seen it. Judging from the way Jaimie's face would completely light up whenever she came in for the day or the way he would track her with his eyes across the room, he adored her just as much, if not more. If Seth felt even a fraction for Miss Sorenson as what Jaimie clearly felt, then it was clear that we would need to figure out what to do with the two small children.

North and Gabriel had really taken to little Jaimie from practically day one and it was obvious that they were not the only ones who had come to care for him. And how could you not? He was an extremely adorable, happy, inquisitive, and bright boy. I had only had the chance to really talk to him once, but I had been immediately impressed by his devotion to his brother and the level of intelligence the child demonstrated in his attempts for survival with his father. He had already undergone a psych evaluation, not that he knew what it was, and the psychiatrist had impressed upon me how surprisingly stable the boy was, considering his upbringing. I strongly suspected that Seth was the major reason for this.

From what Miss Sorenson and Jaimie had said, the older boy was extremely intelligent in his own right and completely devoted to his little brother's safety. He had somehow managed to survive under extremely dire conditions for himself and ensured his brother's safety in the process. He had demonstrated a strong moral fiber in his actions and had almost died to help us find Miss Sorenson. Needless to say, I was intrigued by this child and I owed him for the lives of not only Miss Sorenson, but the lives of my team. So when he had woken up, I had immediately rushed to his room.

A burst of startled laughter from Sean brought me out of my musings and I watched as he grinned at a smirking Seth, a new appreciative gleam in his eyes. Sean grinned back my way and shook his head. "We're going to have to be careful with this one Owen, he's almost as big a smart ass as Pookie is."

I quirked a small smile as Sean's quip and Seth's green eyes turned to regard me in curiosity. He openly appraised me and I could see a question in his brilliant eyes. I took the time to appraise him in return. Over the last three weeks, the bruises and swelling had all but disappeared, revealing his symmetrical and delicate looking features. Small cuts still lingered here and there, but for the most part, he appeared outwardly okay. Internally, he was still recovering from his injuries and would have to take it very slowly and lightly for a good month yet. Returning my attention to his gemlike green eyes, I was struck by how similar they appeared to Miss Sorenson's.

"Are you Mr. Blackbourne?"

His question caught me momentarily by surprise, but I quickly recovered and stepped forward to address him. "Yes, my name is Mr. Blackbourne," I answered.

"Owen Blackbourne? That's an unusual name." His button nose crinkled a little as he said this and my mouth twitched in response. He had an almost fearless quality to him and I felt my admiration for the kid increase.

"Well, I am an unusual person," I stated drily.

He eyes crinkled in amusement at my response a moment before he shot a quick glance at his brother who continued to wait excitedly, but patiently across the room. His eyes softened immediately and they shared a soft smile, before he turned his focus back on me.

"Thank you, Mr. Blackbourne. You saved my brother and I when you didn't have to. I mean, we're the kids of the guy who took your family. So...just thank you."

I frowned at his sincere gratitude. Not because he was sincere or thankful, but because he honestly believed we would blame them for their father's actions. Pushing down the deep well of rage that resided within me at the thought of Adam Ayers, I addressed Seth's thanks.

"Seth Ayers, you and your brother have never been, nor will you ever be, responsible for your father's actions. In fact, it is we who owe you our deepest gratitude. Were it not for your brave actions, we might not have been able to locate Miss Sorenson until it was too late. We owe you for her life and we will be forever grateful to you."

He looked down at my response, a small flush of pleasure staining his cheeks. Victor stepped closer and set a gentle hand on Seth's small shoulders, startling the younger boy into looking up in question. Victor crouched down until he was eye to eye with Seth.

"Seth, my name is Victor. You have no idea how happy I am that you are finally awake. I sat with you as we waited for the ambulance and I've been waiting from then to know to tell you this. I am so incredibly grateful to you. You saved our Princess, you saved Sang, and I will never, ever be able to pay you back for that. You're a really brave, awesome kid and it's not your fault that you had such a terrible father. Believe me when I say I understand having terrible fathers. So never fear that we are going to blame you for his actions, okay?"

Tears had gathered in Seth's eyes at Victor's words and they trailed down his cheeks, only to catch on the cannula that ran under his nose. Victor gently reached out and caught another tear, wiping it away. A small sniffle behind me caught my attention and I turned to see a crying Jaimie rubbing at his tear-stained cheeks silently. For such a boisterous child, he was very silent when it came to important things. I stepped towards him and as soon as he saw my approach, he reached out to me and I felt my heart warm instantly as I scooped him up. He wrapped his uninjured arm tightly around my neck and buried his face into the crook of my neck. I felt warm tears soak through my shirt and small hiccupping sobs sounded near my ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mr. B, I'm sorry!"

"What are you sorry for, Jaimie?"

"I took Sang, Mr. B. It was my fault, I'm sorry!"

Jaimie's pitiful wails had drawn the attention of the others and Seth looked so upset as he reached out for his brother. I shook my head at him, holding up my hand in a wait sign. He frowned in response but settled down as I redirected my attention to the small child in my arms. I pulled him away so I could catch his eyes and the depth of the remorse in his golden eyes broke my heart. Catching his chin in a firm grip, I gently lifted it until I caught his gaze. Making sure to infuse the most authority and sincerity into my voice, I addressed his apology.

"Jaimie Ayers, you are in no way responsible for any of this. You did not "take" Miss Sorenson, neither do any of my teammates blame you for your role in her kidnapping. You are a child whose endured extraordinary circumstances under the hand of a mentally ill and dangerous parent. You and your brother's first priority was your own safety, as it should be. Now stop crying, your brother doesn't like seeing you cry. North will be here any minute and you don't want to see him unhappy either."

"Especially not North, Jaimie boy. He yells when he's scared. And huffs and puffs. Like the big bad wolf!"

Jaimie giggled at Sean's joke before snuggling his head against my chest. I cleared off the last stray tears and noticed that Seth was still watching us intently. Noticing my attention, he reached out for his brother again, his eyes pleading and insistent. I conceded this time and carefully arranged Jaimie so he was lying next to his brother. Seth wrapped an arm around Jaimie and pulled him in tight while Jaimie snuggled into his side. They looked so content in that moment as they reassured one another that they were alive. They were lost in their own little world and the cozy scene seemed so right, I couldn't help but smile at them.

A bump to my shoulder drew my attention to Sean. He smiled softly at me and based on his relaxed stance, I knew he was just as affected by the reunion of the two brothers. His eyes were asking me if I was okay, but I just shrugged off his concern. He only bumped my shoulder once more and turned back to watch the two brothers whisper to one another. I was struck by how alike they looked to one another in that moment and I recalled the photograph of their mother I had seen. They obviously took after her, sharing her fair skin, dimpled cheeks, and beautiful dark hair. Jaimie's was still short from him surgery, his healing scar covered for the most part, by what Gabriel had taken to calling it his baby duck butt fluff. The only thing they differed on were their vibrant eyes, one emerald green, the other a tawny gold.

The door bursting open interrupted my observations of the brother's as Kota, Gabriel, and North walked into the room. North was carrying an excited Miss Sorenson who instantly locked onto the two brothers. At the sight of her beautiful face, so alight with joy, I felt the tiny ball of tension that formed whenever she was out of my sight disappear. Jaimie popped up at the new arrivals and Seth's face lit up as he began to struggle to get up. Victor gently held him down to protect his healing chest, so Seth just reached a hand out for Miss Sorenson instead.

"Sang! You're okay! I knew you were, Dr. Green said you were, but I wanted to see you."

North settled Miss Sorenson on the other side of Seth, which wasn't difficult on the wide Academy hospital beds.

"Seth, oh I'm so glad you are awake! I've been so worried." Sang's sobs of joy were bittersweet to me. Bitter, because she was crying and I hated it when she cried, and sweet because she sounded so incredibly relieved. She gently hugged the boy to her chest, raining small kisses to the crown of his head and the kid just ate it up with a loopy grin. The rest of the arrivals grinned down at the scene and as we let our girl reassure herself that Seth was alright.

"Owen, Sean, I hate to interrupt, but can I talk to you both for a moment."

Dr. Roberts stood in the doorway, a carefully neutral and pleasant expression giving zero indication on what he wanted to discuss. Catching Kota's attention, I silently commanded him to take over and watch over the three. He nodded back his understanding and refocused on the happy reunion. I followed Sean out into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind me. Turning to face Dr. Roberts, I noticed the indecision in his eyes for the first time and I was instantly on the alert. A quick glance at Sean showed that he was uncertain as to what this was about either. As one, we straightened and on instinct, turned to face Dr. Roberts in a united front. We had Sang back, safe and mostly sound, and now both of the Ayers brothers were now awake and on the mend. We could handle anything else thrown our way, knowing those three were safe.

"Gentlemen, why don't we take this conversation to my office? This isn't the kind I want to have here."

That didn't sound particularly good. Frowning, I followed after the older man in silence, Sean to my right. We were able to reach his office in only a few short minutes and he closed the door behind us. He indicated for us to sit in the chairs set in front of his desk and it was only out of respect to him that I complied. Dr. Roberts settled into his own chair with a hefty sigh and I felt my confusion increase exponentially. Whatever this was, it had him concerned, that much was clear.

"Sean, Owen, I hate to bring this up at this time, but I need to know what you intend to do with those two children. We've managed to delay Child Protective Services and keep them out of this case so far, but they are getting antsy. With a dead mother and their father, well, incarcerated, there's been concern over what to do next. CPS is talking foster care as soon as the two are recovered."

I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. Our team had been focusing so much on just getting the two brothers awake and healthy these last few weeks, I hadn't even considered what came next. I immediately dismissed putting the children into the foster care system. It literally made me feel sick to my stomach imagining the two bright brothers subjected to that. I knew my team would be vehemently opposed to the even mention of letting Seth and Jaimie get taken into the state's system.

"There's no way in hell we're letting those two kids get sucked into the state's foster system. Fuck no."

Sean's agitated response mirrored my own reaction and I knew with just one look that we were on the same page. Losing those two kids would completely destroy Sang and we would never forgive ourselves for letting that happen. Just remembering the sheer joy that had lit up her face when she had been reunited with Seth cemented my decision.

"We will be taking them, of course. We will adopt them."

Sean grinned at me in response, his eyes sparkling suddenly in hope, before nodding his agreement. Dr. Roberts did not appear very surprised at my response, as if he had expected me to say just that, but he only appeared apologetic as he looked back at us. I felt dread rise within me at his expression, suddenly sure I wasn't going to like what I was about to hear.

"I know your team has become remarkably attached to the Ayers brothers, but I'm afraid your request to adopt them will most likely be denied. You are a very capable and strong team, but I'm afraid you are all very young still. Between the nature of your team's work, your team dynamics, and your adoption of Miss Sorenson, it would not be very likely that you would get the approval to take these two on. Nor do you have the necessary favors, I'm afraid."

My heart sunk at these words and I knew that what he was saying was most likely true, though I wanted to deny it vehemently. We were a young team and we did tend to take very extreme jobs, sometimes taking up our time for weeks at a time. That wasn't a very stable or safe environment to raise two young boys in, which was exactly what they needed right now. Add on to the fact that we were still trying to keep our intentions for Miss Sorenson under wraps from the Academy and that we were collectively low on favors and the entire endeavor seemed hopeless. All I could think was that Sang was going to be completely crushed, as would Seth and Jaimie.

"However, I might have a solution to our predicament. One of the nurses who has been assigned to monitoring the two brothers has become awfully attached to Jaimie and Seth. She is part of a couple's team and has recently found out that she is unable to give birth. She and her husband had been looking into adopting when the boys came to the hospital. She instantly fell in love with the both of them. She would like to adopt the boys. She has since been taken off their case to make this process easier, should it progress forward."

I found my hope rising the more he spoke. Couple's teams were relatively unique set ups for the Academy and tended to be fairly stable. Especially with one of them working at the hospital. That type of work required you to be in town more often then not. A couple's team would also provide a more normal family dynamic. Of course, there were important factors to consider before going along with this. I'd have to meet them first, ensure that they were a good fit with Seth and Jaimie. They'd have to spend time bonding with the boys before they left the hospital. I'd have to make sure this was a good thing for everyone. And of course, I'd have to inform my team.

I grimaced a little at the thought of the reactions I knew I would receive. North would be livid, Gabriel outraged, Victor would demand a perfect explanation. Silas would disprove, Kota would be upset, Nathan would be angry, and Luke would go quiet in rage. And Miss Sorenson, Sang? She'd cry, I just knew it. Overall, it would be a very emotional and unpleasant meeting for everyone. But if this couple was indeed sincere in their intentions and made the two boys happy, I knew my team would eventually accept the decision. Sean beat me to the punch in asking questions about the interested couple.

"She's a nurse, I understand, but what does he do?"

"He's an engineer, works from his home office so he'd be able to watch over the boys while she's working."

"Where do they live?" I joined in.

"They live about twenty minutes south of here, so relatively close."

"How old are they?"

"He's 32, she's 28. They've been in the Academy for over ten years."

Back and forth, we grilled Dr. Roberts about the interested couple and the more he answered the more hopeful I became. They sounded like a good fit and being Academy assured me of their character. The Academy did not accept just anyone, after all. Despite how nice they seemed, however, I knew I'd have to meet them in person to feel comfortable handing the two children over. I also needed to inform my team immediately.

"I'll let them know that you are considering their request and would like to meet up. I'll have them contact you soon for a meeting. If all goes well, they'd both like to start visiting the two boys soon. "

"Thank you Dr. Roberts, I appreciate your help in this matter and for holding off CPS."

"Of course Owen, you know I'd do anything to help. Please, call me Phil,"

I ignored his request as I always did and shook his hand before leaving the office. Sean was quick on my heels and began walking abreast with me. We remained silent for most of our walk back, each lost in our own heads. I knew that we were extremely fortunate to have another Academy team interested in the welfare of Seth and Jaimie. I shuddered to imagine what would happen if this fell through. I had a feeling my team would insist on adopting, Academy be damned at that point and I might just agree.

Just as we reached the hospital room of the two small children, Sean reached out and snagged my arm, halting my movement forward. Turning to face him, I could see his troubled expression. Raising my eyebrow in question, I waited for him to speak first.

"Owen, I think we should wait until after tonight to tell the guys. It will be hard enough on all of them as it is, especially since you and I both know this will be emotional for Sang. I think we can at least give them the happiness of today, don't you? I mean, the kid just woke up after for so long a-"

I cut off off his rambling plea with a swipe of my hand. While I wanted to let my team know what was being considered for the two small kids they had all grown so attached to, I agreed they needed this today. And if I was being honest, I wanted to enjoy today as well.

"We will wait to inform them after we have a chance to meet with the couple team and see for themselves. No point in needlessly stressing them out over something that may not happen. If we deem them a good fit for taking the two, then we will inform them all, our family and the two kids at the same time. If they don't work out, we will push through with the adoption. Taking on debt at this point hardly matters for any of us and I know the team would not care either. For now, let's just take it a step at a time."

Sean sighed in relief and relaxed his shoulders. Nodding at me once, he turned and opened to door to a packed room full of my family and two giggling children. My entire team lined the room, looking more relaxed and happy then they had in months. And at the heart of it all, an adorably flushed and giggling little girl. My crazy, beautiful, little girl. Sang. As we walked in, she looked up and caught my gaze, her face flushed with laughter as she cradled the two children to her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of us and she grinned widely.

"Dr. Sean, Mr. Blackbourne, you're back! The others got here awhile ago. What took you so long?"

I felt myself smile just a little at her, giving her my "millimeter" smile as she told me she had come to call it, as Sean made some silly quip about saving lives with our dashing good looks. I rolled my eyes at Sang as she giggled in response and the rest of my team chuckled. Taking up my spot against the wall, I basked in the way my family felt complete for the first time in so long. Telling them about the couple team could wait.

A week later found Sean and I waiting in an obscure coffee shop in downtown Charleston. We had arrived a little early to do a sweep and get our nerves settled. I was equal parts relieved that this meeting was finally happening and anxious to have it over with. I wanted to make sure they were serious about taking in Jaimie and Seth and I needed to know if they would be taken care of, that they were worth breaking our little girl's heart over. Sean shot me a quick glance, his own anxiety carefully masked under a bland, pleasant expression. But I knew Sean like the back of my hand and vice versa, so we were more than aware of how we were both feeling. A well dressed couple walked through the doors and I knew this was our couple team.

Carol and Thomas Richardson were a very attractive, successful looking pair. Carol was a thin, willowy women, standing no taller than 5 foot 4. Her hair was a pretty auburn that fell in soft curls down to just past her shoulders, her eyes a soft blue as she scanned the crowded shop. He husband was really tall, easily 6'2" with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He caught sight of us first and got her attention. The second she saw us as well, a large smile graced her lovely face and I knew without even talking to either of them that they were dead serious. Sean and I shared a glance that was equal parts dismay and relief. As soon they reached our table, Sean and I stood up to greet them, shaking both of their hands.

"Mr. and Mrs Richardson, so happy you could meet with us."

"Oh, no, please Mr. Blackbourne, Dr. Green, the pleasure is all ours. When Phil told us you were willing to meet with us, oh Tom and I were pleased as punch."

"What my wife is trying to say is we are very grateful you took the time away from your family to oblige us."

Damn, they even sounded perfectly pleasant. They both shared the soft drawl that pointed them out as locals, but her voice was extra sweet and thick, like melted caramel. Sean took the initiative and indicated they should sit so that we may begin our meet up, truly. I decided to not beat around the bush and hit the subject that worried me the most.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richardson, as I'm sure you are aware, you are asking to take on two young kids who have been through not only a traumatic experiences, but a life of neglect and abuse. Do you understand what this means?"

My question wiped the smile right off of their faces and I felt Sean give me a small kick under the table, which I ignored. It was a legitimate question and I needed to know these people not only understood what this meant, but would be able to handle the reality of living with abused children. Carol's mouth drew down into a frown after a moment and her eyes looked incredibly sad for a second or two before she drew herself up tall and I saw anger flash in her eyes. So sweet Southern comfort here had a spine of steel. I shouldn't be surprised, most Academy women did.

"I understand why you ask that, Mr. Blackbourne, and let me assure you, we are perfectly aware of what we are asking for in taking these boys."

I glanced at her husband and saw an all too familiar haunted look in his eyes. He knew exactly what abuse was like, I realized sadly. He was just like our team, broken in some way by the ones who were supposed to protect him. I wondered if someone in the Academy had saved him too, or if he had just been lucky to turn out as he had and the Academy approached him later in life. Or maybe it had been his wife, I don't know. It really didn't matter. What did matter was that they were going to be prepared to handle the aftermath of Seth and Jaimie's lives, especially of that fateful night we rescued them. Thomas locked eyes and I knew he recognized the direction of my thoughts, because he relaxed and gave me a small smile.

The rest of the meeting passed in a surprisingly pleasant manner as we grilled the two over many different aspects of their lives. The only other thing I cared about in that moment was to make sure they were willing to allow our team to keep in contact with them both. Carol and Thomas were quick to reassure us that they would never try to keep them away from my team, especially from Miss Sorenson.

"It was so obvious to me how much she adored those two precious babes, and that Jaimie just simply thought the world of her. I would be crazier than a loon to try to keep her away from them!"

After they enthusiastically made us promise to let them know when they could meet the two children together, they shook our hands and were out the door. The moment they were gone, Sean dropped his pleasant expression and sighed loudly, bringing a hand and rubbing at his neck. Looking up at me, we shared a grimace and I knew we were totally on the same page. The Richardsons had surpassed any and all expectations I had had of them. They were sincere, gentle people who would provide Seth and Jaimie with the loving home they desperately deserved and needed.

"Owen, this fucking sucks."

"Sucks is one way to put it. Text everyone and make sure they're waiting for us at the hospital. We need to finally have that family meeting."

It had been one week since Seth had finally woken up and he was improving at a rapid rate. He was still taking it easy and being mindful of his injuries, but sometimes his enthusiasm got away with him and he'd push himself too hard. The boys were always so observant and usually Victor or North or Kota would realize that he was pushing himself and make him take a nap or relax. Every time one of the boys gently reprimanded him or took care of him, he would get this bewildered expression, as if he wasn't sure how to take their concern. It made my heart hurt to realize that aside from Jaimie, no one had really cared for Seth in years.

It was obviously that he enjoyed their attention, however, for he'd flush in pleasure after the shock wore off and grin at their teasing. It was frankly adorable to watch the way my boys would interact with Seth and Jaimie. They were infinitely patient and gentle with them and appeared to take great pleasure in making them laugh. Seeing gruff North or giant Silas carry around little Jaimie or help prop up Seth with such tenderness melted my heart by a lot. I loved watching Gabriel and Luke tease and make the two brothers laugh. Victor was so attentive to Seth's needs that he tended to know when the kid needed some more medications or when he was running ragged. Nathan would drift between being playful with the two kids and playing momma bear. Of all of the interactions, the one that warmed my heart the most was watching Kota and Seth interact.

It was of no surprise to me that Kota and Seth had clicked instantly that very first day. Seth had reminded me of a little Kota in so many ways during my capture, with his quick intelligence, gentle smile, and protective instinct. It was like they two had instantly recognized a kindred spirit in the other and they just worked. Seth's curiosity was insatiable and Kota was more than willing to answer any questions he had. Seth looked at Kota with such blatant awe and admiration that Gabriel and Luke had begun to tease Kota about it when they were alone.

Today, North was laying on Seth's bed, a tiny child snuggled into each side, reading the two Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Earlier in the week, Nathan had made a reference to the series and the two children had been instantly fascinated. So, Kota had brought a copy of the first book and they had all begun to alternate on reading it. I had never read the books myself, so I found myself instantly entranced as well. Luke had me cradled in his lap as we listened, with Gabriel holding my feet in his hands, on Jaimie's bed. It was just the three boys today and it had been a nice lazy morning. I didn't have physical therapy today and was taking advantage of the rest.

North's bass voice was smooth and steady as he read through the first Quidditch game. I felt as if I was in the book, watching as Harry struggled with his misbehaving broom. Luke chuckled at my enraptured expression and I only smacked him lightly on the chest in response. Luke just chuckled harder and shared a smirk with Gabriel, which I just ignored. Jaimie and Seth looked equally as entranced in the chapter of the book, fear and excitement clear on their beautiful little faces. Seth gave a small whoop in victory and Jaimie gigged hard when Harry managed to win the game by accidentally swallowing the Snitch. North smirked in amusement at the clearly entertained boys when a knock on the door drew all of our attentions.

Mr. Blackbourne stood in the doorway, with Dr. Green, Kota, Silas, Nathan, and Victor close behind. Jaimie perked up in excitement as he always did whenever Mr. Blackbourne or Dr. Green were around. I was convinced that Jaimie thought they were superhero's or something. Part of it was because he thought Dr. Green had saved his brother's life, which was probably true. The other part was because you could not see Mr. Blackbourne and not think he was cool. I had overheard Jaimie ask Gabriel once if Mr. Blackbourne was a spy, because he seemed like one. After Gabriel had stopped his peals of laughter, he had only winked at Jaimie in response and told him he wasn't that far off. I'm pretty sure that only served to convince Jaimie that he was right.

"Dr. Sean, Mr. B! Where have you been all day?"

I felt Luke chuckle while Gabriel snickered at Jaimie's exuberant greeting. He had taken to calling Mr. Blackbourne Mr. B and after hearing me call Dr. Green my nickname for him, he had started mimicking me. The boys seemed to find it hysterical, because the first time Jaimie had called Mr. Blackbourne by his nickname, his expression had been priceless. Since then, Mr. Blackbourne had just learned to take it in stride and no longer bat an eye at his greeting.

"Well, hello to you too, Jaimie boy! Hate to interrupt this cozy little reading party, but I'm afraid we need to have an important family meeting and we need you boys there. Is that okay?"

I felt Luke stiffen under me while Gabriel straightened to the side. North popped up at the same time, a frown on his face. He gently extricated himself from the two small children, mindful of their IV lines, and stood up to face Mr. Blackbourne and Dr. Green. I turned to look on at the others who had just arrived and I could tell from their confused expressions that they were just as much in the dark as I was. Jaimie and Seth picked up on our anxiety quickly and looked suddenly more unsure then they had all week. Jaimie shared a look with his brother, before giving a tiny nod to Dr. Green.

"Alright boys, Miss Sorenson, I need you all to listen up. CPS has been trying to get a hold of Jaimie and Seth for a couple weeks now. We've been able to delay them so far, but unfortunately that will not work for much longer. And I do not need to inform you that should they do so, both boys are set to join the state's system."

Loud protests from all of the guys in the room erupted after Mr. Blackbounre finished talking. My heart dropped in despair at the thought of losing the two boys now and I locked eyes with a suddenly scared Jaimie and Seth. I rushed over to their trembling frames and scooped Jaimie up as I settled myself into Seth's side. Seth instantly leaned into my side, his face frighteningly pale. Jaimie trembled as he burrowed into my embrace, his breathing already hitching as he fought back sobs. Gabriel took one look at us before he was leaping up and hollering at Mr. Blackbourne.

"Fuck that shit! We're not letting them do that, are we Mr. Blackbourne? I mean, fucking hell, we can't do that!"

"No, Mr. Coleman, we can not. Instead, we have received a request from a couple's team. The woman, Carol Richardson, was one of the first nurses to help Jaimie and Seth when they arrived here. Needless to say, she was smitten. She would like to adopt them."

Silenced reigned for a few stunned moments as we all processed this last bombshell. Someone wanted to adopt the boys? My small boys? I tightened my hold around the two precious children and I felt my own body start to tremble as my heart broke. Tears tracked slowly down my face and I couldn't hold back the small sob that burst out from my lips. I heard the boys start to protest and ask questions about the couple team, but I tuned them all out. I didn't want anyone to take these two boys. They were mine. We were a family, forged through fear and blood. Family was a choice, right? That was what Mr. Blackbourne had said so many times, hadn't he?

"I don't want to give them to anyone else Mr. Blackbourne. They're mine, they're ours. Why can't we take them?"

My question broke through the frenzy of questions that had been going over our heads and silence fell down around us. Gentle fingers grasped at my chin and forced me to look up into compassionate steel gray eyes. Mr. Blackbourne's expression was kind, but I could see already that I wouldn't be getting what I wanted.

"Miss Sorenson, Seth and Jaimie need a loving home in which they are free to grow and live in safety with people who will guide them."

"But we love them, we can do that! I know you love them too! You said family is a choice and I choose them!"

"Can you promise that you'll be able to give up everything to be there for them Miss Sorenson? That we will be the best place for them? You know in your heart that you can't promise that. You know that the jobs our team, our family, handle, are very demanding on is. We can be off doing jobs for weeks at a time. How fair would that be for Seth and Jaimie to bring them along with us in situations that are inappropriate for small children at the best of times and down right dangerous at others? This isn't about loving them or not. Of course we all do. What we need to do is make sure that we place them where they will be the safest. And I honestly believe it is with Carol and Thomas Richardson."

I wanted to deny everything he was saying, to rage against the unfairness of life, but I trusted Mr. Blackbourne completely. If he said it was for the best, it was for the best. That didn't mean I had to like it, which I didn't at all. Seeing my acquiescence, Mr. Blackbourne nodded once at me before releasing my chin. I looked around at all my boys and I saw my own anger and heartbreak reflected back at me. The only thing I could do at that moment was hold Seth and Jaimie to me tighter and cry in earnest.

The first time I met Carol and Thomas Richardson, I really wanted to hate them for wanting to take Seth and Jaimie away from me. If only they weren't so completely and utterly nice. Jaimie and Seth had been quiet all day, no matter how much the guys tried to get them to talk. They stuck close to my side and that was just fine with me. As soon as the Richardsons had entered the room, Jaimie had buried his face into my chest and Seth had stiffened, his face suspicious and uncertain. I might have been glaring just a little bit.

Despite our less than welcoming greeting, Carol and Thomas were very understanding. They introduced themselves first and addressed me before they talked to the boys. They were extremely friendly, but not overly so, and allowed Jaimie and Seth to make the first move. After a little bit, Jaimie's natural friendliness and Seth's curiosity pulled them into conversation. I watched how the couple interacted with the two brother's and I liked how they didn't treat them like they were stupid little kids. After maybe twenty minutes, they decided to take their leave, asking Seth and Jaimie if they may visit again soon. Seth was still cautious, as was his way whenever his brother was involved, but he still gave his permission.

After they had left, I asked the boys what they thought. Jaimie had said she was really pretty and I agreed. Seth said Thomas seemed really nice. They had then turned to the guys and asked what they thought. I could see the strain in all of their faces, knowing that this was just as hard on them as it was on me, but they put forth a smile for Jaimie and Seth's sakes. North and Victor were taking this whole thing the hardest I felt, and they remained quiet. As much as I wanted there to be something wrong with the Richardsons, I had to be honest with myself. They seemed like perfectly sincere and genuine people and I could see the love in their eyes for my boys already.

Over the next month, Carol and Thomas regularly visited Seth and Jaimie, taking the time to get to know them. I tried not to be saddened when Jaimie started to look forward to their visits and when Seth would brighten just a little whenever they walked through the door. It was just me being petty, I knew, and I totally understood why Mr. Blackbourne had thought they were what was best for Seth and Jaimie. In a private conversation between the two of us, Mr. Blackbourne had revealed that Thomas was from an abusive home as well and he'd be able to help the boys with the short and long term affects of living with Dr. Sir. Carol was also extremely tender with them and patient. Between the two of them, I knew that Jaimie and Seth would be in good hands.

A week before the boys were set to be released from the hospital, Carol had requested to speak with me alone. I had agreed to speak with her and we ended up going to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee and pie. I had tried to stay as cordial as possible to her and her husband, but I still felt as if they were taking Seth and Jaimie away from me. I'm sure my feelings had not gone unnoticed and I waited for Carol to call me out on it. Instead, she told me a story that broke my heart.

"Tommy and I have been together for over twelve years. We met in my sophomore year of high school. He was in the local college and tutored in his spare time. I knew instantly that he was the one for me. We waited until I turned 18 to start dating, and we were married a year later. We were approached by the Academy not long after wards and for a long time, we were very happy. About three years ago, we decided to try to start a family. Tommy's engineer business was doing well and I had finished my residency at the hospital. It seemed like the perfect time. After the third miscarriage, I begun to suspect something was wrong. After the fifth almost killed me, Tommy wanted to stop trying. I was completely devastated. All I could think was there was something very wrong with me and it was my fault that I had lost all of those babies."

"Tommy insisted that I couldn't control how my body was, but I still fell into a deep depression. That man loved and cared for me all throughout that really dark time in my life, thank the heavens. He is the most patient and loving man I have ever met. I knew that he would be the best father ever and it just broke my heart knowing that I couldn't give him a child. Slowly, I started coming out of that really dark time, forcing myself to go to work and going through the motions. I started making myself smile and after some time, it was a little more sincere. I wasn't over what had happened, but I was able to start accepting the reality. Then Tommy came home going on and on about how we could adopt."

"It wasn't the same, not really, but the more I thought about it, the more I fell in love with the idea. It didn't matter so much anymore that the child wasn't of my or Tommy's blood. They would be the most adored and spoiled children this side of the Mississippi and they would be our family in all the ways that mattered. Then came the day that you three were brought to the hospital. Jaimie and Seth fell under my care and hearing their story just killed me. How could anyone who had been blessed with such precious babies do that? I was so angry at their father and I felt how unfair it was that someone who wanted a child so desperately could never have one, but someone who had been blessed with two would almost kill them. As soon as Jaimie woke up, I was a goner. I fell in love totally and helplessly."

At this point, she fell silent, emotion clogging her throat and she stared into her coffee. Tears flowed unhindered down my cheek at her story. It was completely and totally unfair, I agreed. I had wondered more times then I can count within the last two months since waking up about how a monster like Dr. Sir managed to help create two beautiful and amazing children like Seth and Jaimie. Seeing the very real pain in Carol's eyes over her inability to carry a child and her righteous indignation over Seth and Jaimie's abuse finally thawed me out to the women. She and her husband deserved to have a family and be happy. There were no two better kids around then Seth and Jaimie, in my opinion. They would be a good family together.

"Sang, I want you to know two very important things. First, I promise you that I will love and protect Seth and Jaimie as if they were my very own. I will make them cookies and hug them when they are scared. I will read them stories and play games. I will encourage their every dreams and catch them for whenever they fail. They will be Tommy and I's entire world. Second, I will never ever keep them away from you or your family. It is obvious to me that you all adore those two little boys and that they think the sun and the moon and the stars of all of you. You are always welcome in our home and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I really started crying in earnest at that second promise. It was what I had been most afraid of this entire time. I was afraid that the second Carol and Thomas took Seth and Jaimie into their home, I would never see them again or they would somehow forget about me. Hearing how sincere she was and seeing the promise in her lovely blue eyes was exactly what I needed to hear to assuage my fears. She let me cry my relief, only gently taking one of my hands and giving it a firm squeeze. After I had recovered myself, we made it back to our hospital room. Carol joined her husband and listened as Jaimie began telling her about his day, adoration clear on her face.

Concerned glances flew my way from the assembled guys in the room and I gave them a small smile to allay their concern. Instead I went up to Silas, who opened his arms instantly and gave me one of his perfect hugs. After a moment, I pulled away and gave him the first real smile I'd had in a month. He beamed back at me and I noticed the others relax around the room. Turning my attention to the small start of a family in the center of the room, I felt complete and utter happiness. Jaimie and Seth would be alright and so would I. We had gone through hell and found one another and we weren't finished with each other yet. Not by a long mile.

The sound of children, both young and old, screaming in delight greeted my ears as I exited my car in the driveway of the large house. Located in a quiet cul-de-sac in suburbian paradise, Carol and Thomas Richardson had a lovely home. Balancing the fruit platter I had been requested to bring in one hand, I stepped out of the way as Sean reached for the bags of soda in the back of my car. Even before we reached the back yard, I could hear Miss Sorenson's giggles in the melee of chaos we were about to enter.

"Sounds like the party's started without us, Owen! I'm not sure this is the type of shindig you should show up fashionably late to."

I rolled my eyes at Sean's teasing and opened the back gate in time to catch Silas tackling North into the deep end of the pool. Laughter and giggles erupted throughout the back yard at the antics of the two friends and then a squeal of delight reached my ears.

"Mr. B! Dr. Sean! You're here!"

That was the only warning I got before the ball of energy that was Jaimie Ayers launched itself at our legs. "Hey Jaimie boy, what type of mayhem and destruction have we been up to today?"

Jaimie giggled at Sean's greeting, beaming up at the both of us in delight. It still surprised me at how quickly the small boy had latched onto Sean and I, but it never ceased to melt my heart. I rubbed a hand gently through his long, wet curls which only served to earn me a larger grin in turn. A breathless Seth rushed up to us next, his face flushed with exertion. I took the time to appraise them both in that moment and felt immensely pleased to see the weight gain they had both received under Carol's doting hand. They were both small for their age, but they were blooming within their new environment. Seth reached out and took the fruit platter from me and the bag of soda from Sean, ever helpful.

"I got that Mr. Blackbourne, Dr. Green. Carol and Tom are in the kitchen making lunch. Do you want to come join us in the pool?"

"Thanks Seth, maybe later. I need to talk to Carol and Tom for a moment. Maybe you can show Dr. Green how it's done?"

Seth and Jaimie both perked up at my words and turned to face Sean, who merely shook his head at me as Jaimie dragged him towards the pool. As I reached the open sliding glass door, I softly knocked to get the rooms occupant's attention. Carol and Thomas looked up at the knock and they both brightened and smiled at me. Carol wiped her hands on a towel before offering me her hand. Thomas was making hamburger patties by hand and lifted his dirty hands in apology.

"Mr. Blackbourne, so glad you could make it. Did you have a chance to see the boys? They've been getting up to no good with Sang and your team all afternoon, I'll tell you what!"

"Thank you Mrs. Richardson, Mr. Richardson, for having us. I did get a chance to see the Seth and Jaimie. They've managed to wrangle the good doctor into their play by now. "

"Those boys do just adore you two. I'm surprised they didn't drag you into the pool as well. And for heaven's sake, please, call me Carol."

"You might want to just give in on that point by now, Mr. Blackbourne. She'll hound you about that until the day you die if you don't concede. I've learned that the hard way."

Carol swatted her towel playfully at her husband, amusement clear on their faces. "Oh hush up, you. Don't go giving away all my secrets now. A girls entitled to one or two in her life."

"I have to say, Seth and Jaimie looked like they're doing well. They look as if they've really settled in. How have they been doing?"

"Oh, they are both just dolls. I have never met two well behaved boys in my life. We are still working on some things, of course. We're still dealing with Jaimie's night terrors and Seth sometimes get's really quiet and stuck in his head, you know? But North has been very helpful with the dreams. Every time, Jaimie gives him a call and every time that boy manages to calm him right down. Tommy and Seth have started talking a little bit about the things his father has done to him. It will take them a lot longer to trust us enough with everything, but it's a start at least. It's just so painful to hear about everything they suffered with and just makes me angry all over again at that...that man!"

I had noticed that neither Carol or Thomas ever said Adam Ayers name. Not that I didn't understand their reasoning. They absolutely detested everything he had done to Jaimie and Seth and I couldn't agree more. As I always did whenever the bastard was mentioned, I forced my anger down deep. Now was neither the time or place. Soon, I reminded myself. Instead, I turned my focus back onto the original topic.

"That is to be expected, I suppose. Still, considering everything, they look like they are doing remarkably well."

Tom pitched in at this point, his voice sincere and soft. "They are remarkable little kids...Mr. Blackbourne, we need your advice on something."

"What is it, Mr. Richardson?"

"Seth has displayed some interest in joining the Academy. I think after everything he and Jaimie experienced with Sang and your team have influenced his decision. Jaimie's starting to ask questions as well. Carol and I...we want to know what you think about this. After all, you and Sean have been in the Academy from a very young age and have trained your team from a young age. You have a unique perspective on it. Should we let them pursue this interest or should we stop it now before they get too involved?"

I could honestly say I wasn't very surprised to hear this. Seth had impressed me right from the beginning with how intelligent, moral, and kind he was. His brother, while younger, had taken on many of these desirable traits as well. They were both curious children who loved to learn new things. Seth also had a very analytical mind and he loved to find new challenges and over come them. He reminded me of a very young Kota. I honestly thought they would do very well in the Academy. But that was not what Thomas was asking for. He wanted to know if the Academy would be a healthy lifestyle for such young children who had been through so much.

"Honestly, Mr. Richardson, I think those two would do extremely well in the Academy. I also feel like it would benefit them a lot. It will provide extra structure and security that will help them as they deal with their upbringing for years to come. But that is not my call. That's yours to make at this point."

Thomas and Carol shared a glance and I knew that my words had had an affect on them, but I wasn't yet sure in what way. Before I could say anything further, I felt small arms wrap around my stomach and a wet frame pressed up against my back. Turning my head slightly, I met the sparkling green eyes of Miss Sorenson, the laughter clear in their depths. She grinned up at me as she got me completely wet on the back before she stopped and leaned in to give me a small sniff. I kept my smile on face as I noticed her take in my new scent.

Gabriel had been working with different colognes for months now, trying to find something that still "fit" me as he claimed, but wouldn't trigger any of Sang's PTSD from her time under Dr. Ayers. It still galled me that he had used the same type of soap as me. Since that horrible night in the hospital in which I felt as if my heart had shattered within my chest and that Sang had rejected me, I had taken to using the scentless soap that Sean had given me that day. After months of playing around with it, Gabriel had finally given me a new one that he thought nailed it. It was similar to my old scent in someways, but different enough, I hoped. It had a slight spicy scent underneath the overtones of spring soap, so I held my breath as she carefully inhaled, her face thoughtful as she took it in. After a moment, she relaxed and smiled up at me.

"Hello, Miss Sorenson."

"Hello, Mr Blackbourne. I like your new scent. It's very similar to what you usually smell like, but just different enough. Somehow, it seems more...well more you, if that makes sense. Did Gabriel make it?"

"He did indeed. It took him long enough, I suppose. He figured that if he could make it a little different, you wouldn't have a negative reaction."

She beamed up at me in a beautiful smile and I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat. She was so beautiful and there were times where I was caught unaware of how much, like today. Forgetting our audience, I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and she leaned into it. A clamor at the doorway broke us out of our moment as Seth ran into the kitchen being chased by a laughing Gabriel and Luke. Seeing us standing there, Seth slid to a stop. Taking advantage of the situation Gabriel scooped up a laughing Seth and saluted us before walking back out without a single word to either of us. Luke merely nodded at me before picking up Sang and throwing her over his shoulder as she started giggling and beating at his back.

Carol and Thomas waved me on outside and I followed after my team in time to watch both guys toss their captives in the pool. They both popped up moments later, giggling and spluttering helplessly. Sean indicated I should join him at the side of the pool and I sat down at his side, dropping my feet into the pool. We watched as North and Silas started a game of chicken with Jaimie and Seth, the rest of the team cheering from the sides. In that moment, I felt Sean nudge me with his shoulders and I saw my own feelings of content and peace reflected back. It had been a long six months. Our team had gone through two months of hell, two months of healing, and now two months later, we were stronger and happier than ever. I allowed myself to just sit back and enjoy the moment. We had earned it after all.

*Warning: The next part contains scenes of extreme violence and torture. If that is not for you, then feel free to not go any further.

Carol and Thomas had offered to let us stay with the rest of our team in the sleepover they had planned out, but Sean and I declined. We would have normally agreed, for we enjoyed spending time with Seth and Jaimie when we could, but today we had some unfinished business to take care of. Kota, observant person that he was, had caught onto the fact that something odd was going on. After a small shake of my head, however, he let it go instantly. After issuing a command for the others to ensure they were the perfect guests and getting promises all around, Sean and I made to take our leave, but not before we got goodbye hugs from Jaimie and Seth.

The second we got into the car, we both instantly dropped our smiles. We shared a look and I felt my own face school into a blank mask, Sean's mirroring mine. We said nothing as we stopped at Sean's condo and got dressed into our regular attire, putting our swimsuits away. The methodical nature of getting dressed helped calm my mind as I began to mentally prepare myself for the coming evening. I met Sean in his living room and he noticed a small carrier bag slung over my shoulder. He shot an inquisitive glance at the small bag, but quickly shrugged it off. He was dressed in his typical slacks and button up shirt, an unusual black. His tie was a bright red. It was appropriate for the occasion I supposed. I had worn a dark blue shirt myself, nearly black, and my tie was a silver-gray. I'd probably have to throw it away after tonight, I absently noted.

Seeing that I was ready, Sean merely nodded at me once before walking at the door. We decided to take Sean's car tonight, so I silently slid into the passenger seat as Sean started up the car. The entire two hour drive was spent in complete and utter silence, each of us stewing in our own thoughts, feeding the rage we had been repressing for four months straight. Well, six, if I was being totally honest with myself. From the very moment I found out that someone had had the balls to take Miss Sorenson, our girl of all girls, I had begun to plan out this day in great detail.

After a couple of hours spent in silence, Sean turned off the highway and passed through the small town within a few short minutes. The area we were heading to was remote and mostly kept tightly under wraps. Even the people living nearby had no clue that they lived so close to a high security facility for the criminally insane. It was probably for the best, as most people hated to have their sense of safety and well being destroyed. Sean turned into the gated driveway and stopped as security ran our IDs. Within a few short moments, we were let through. The long driveway up to the building seemed to stretch on forever and the closer we got, them more my heart began to pound.

Sean quickly located an empty parking spot in the small lot and we both exited the car at the same time. Already, our thoughts were syncing up as they tended to do when we were in a high stakes situation. You couldn't work together as long as we had doing the kind of work we did without cementing a strong bond. We knew each other so well at this point, we didn't even need to look at one another to be in agreement. We just entered the facility and passed through the numerous levels of high tech security before coming face to face with the director of the facility.

"Thank you for allowing us to stop by this evening, Mr. Bath."

"Oh, you stop with that Mr. Bath nonsense. It's Anthony, as you well know Owen, Sean. And no thanks necessary. I owe you boys something big for helping save my wife and daughter all those years ago."

"Anthony, is everything set up according to our instructions?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Sean. The patient has been set up in the room down the hall. The boys have been instructed to...take a walk for the next hour, if you catch my drift. Just don't kill him is all I have to ask. The paperwork is just killer."

I nodded grimly at his attempt at humor and Sean gave a poor excuse for a smile, turning into more of a grimace than anything. Anthony Bath merely clapped us both of a shoulder and walked out of this floor, taking the guards with him. It was very generous of him and we intended to take full advantage of this little gift. Sharing a long look, we reassessed how this was going to play out. Again, we were on the same page instantly, so we marched down the hall together with renewed determination. The door opened easily under my grip and I found myself within a small, well lit room.

Sean stepped in around me and quickly closed the door behind us. As soon as I got my first look at the rooms only occupant I felt myself stiffen at the blinding rage that swept through me. I felt Sean tense up beside me and I knew that he was just as enraged at the site of Adam Ayers as I was. I took a moment to beat back the anger that threatened to choke me and spent the time assessing the man before me. He was restrained to a large chair and he was currently not looking in our direction. I was struck again by how boring and normal he looked.

His hair was a medium brown, dull and almost mousy in appearance. His eyes were an unremarkable brown and his features were rather bland. His skin was not significantly pale, nor was it very tan. His height was average, I remembered vaguely, and his build was neither slight, nor muscular. All and all, completely and totally boring. Forgettable almost. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought him a fairly harmless and normal man. But I did know better, didn't I? This was the man responsible for killing his own wife and three other women. For destroying their families and futures.

This was the man responsible for stealing one of the most precious things in my life and almost single handedly destroying everything I had worked for. He was the man who had caused not one, not two, but three of my family members to be pushed to the very brink of the edge of their sanity. He was responsible for almost extinguishing the lives of two of the brightest, most loving kids I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was responsible for putting a hole in Miss Sorenson's neck, which only happened because he had injected her with a drug that she was highly allergic to. And he had almost ruined my relationship with her, his mere existence a taint on something that we had shared and derived comfort from.

He had a lot to answer for and I had told Kota all those months ago that I would take care to make sure he did. It was high time for me to finally collect my due. Sometime in the midst of my dark, vengeful thoughts, Ayers had finally glanced our way and at the sight of me, he froze. His shock gave way almost instantly to complete and utter rage and then he was howling at me for stealing his wife, much as he had on the night we had apprehended him.

I was content to just let him drain himself, but Sean appeared to not be in the mood. He strode forward with in quick strides and grabbed onto Ayers' right pinky and yanked it ruthlessly back, a snap audible in the small room. The howls of anger quickly turned to a yelp of pain and Ayers froze.

"You listen to me, you motherfucker. You will shut your damn fucking mouth, or I swear I will cut this off and shove it down you throat, do you understand me?"

I merely watched at Sean hissed down at the restrained man and he frantically nodded in response. Maybe it was wrong that I got a not so small rush of pleasure at Sean's brutal silencing of the bastard, but after remembering how Sang had looked as she bled out with a hole in her neck, I squashed my lingering doubts. Today was about revenge, pure and simple. Sean released the now broken finger with a rough push, which resulted in a second howl of pain. He backed away to give me room as I stepped in front of the panting man. I carefully set down the small bag I had been carrying. It was not yet time to use it's contents. I needed to get some things out first.

"Dr. Ayers, my name is Mr. Blackbourne. That one over there is Dr. Green. You are responsible for harming a lot of people that we care about and we're not too happy about that. You see, Sean and I take our responsibility over our family very seriously. And you made the very grave error of taking someone who belongs to us and that we hold very dear. That was your first mistake."

At this, I delivered a sharp punch to his kidneys. He yelped as he arched away from the hit and I continued my lecture. "Your next mistake was going after your sons. Our team has zero tolerance for the type of cowards who beat the shit out of helpless children."

I delivered a second punch, harder this time, to the same exact spot. He screamed this time and I knew that he would be peeing blood tonight. Before I could continue my lesson, he started hollering once again.

"They're not my sons, they're not! My sons are dead, those monsters killed them! They're monsters and I put them down. They needed to die, Satan's spawn, the whole lot of them! I felt the ribs cave as I kic- ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sean's patience had reached it's limit again as he reached forward and snagged two of Ayers' fingers this time. They snapped one right after another and the man started howling like a stuck pig.

"I thought I told you to shut your goddamn mouth? I don't like repeating myself. And as to those "monsters", they're both alive, no thanks to you. Speaking of ribs caving, I owe you for that, don't I?"

I remained silent as Sean delivered a series of blows to Ayers' ribs, each precise and brutally vicious. After a series of audible snaps, Sean back up again, his face cold and blank. Before he stepped away completely, he delivered a particularly harsh blow to Ayers groin, earning an inhuman shriek in response. I placed a hand on his stiff shoulder and he allowed me to take control once again. Dispassionately, I grabbed onto Ayers' sweaty hair and yank his head back to an uncomfortable angle. The fear and pain in his eyes was a heady sight but I kept my face carefully blank. Tears streamed from his eyes as I coldly stared down into his pale, upturned face.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted, going after your sons was mistake number two. Mistake number three was injecting Miss Sorenson with that last compound. It nearly killed her and the only reason you are not dying at my hands tonight is it didn't succeed."

I pulled one arm back at this point and punched him straight in the center of his face. I felt the cartilage and bones in his nose crunch under my blow and he cried out as blood gushed down from his nose. I released his hair and he flopped pitifully forward. I continued on with my diatribe, intent on making the man suffer as much as possible.

"Your fourth mistake was putting a hole in Miss Sorenson's neck." I pressed down on the nearest pressure point in his own neck and was rewarded by a shriek of pain and held it for a few agonizing seconds. Unhindered, I got to my final point.

"Your final major mistake was attempting to slit one of my brother's throats. If you had succeeded in that endeavor, I can assure you would have died that night, and not by my hands."

At this last point I grabbed his hand with the broken fingers and snapped the wrist in one brutal twist. The howl of pain was almost deafening in it's volume. I released him in a moment as I turned to pick up the small bag I had brought in with me. Sean watched me intently as I brought out a small vial of liquid, a pale yellow in the bright lighting. I brought out a syringe and stuck it into the top, drawing a small amount of the contents. As I flicked it and made sure to eliminate any bubbles, I began to address the sobbing man in front of me.

"Dr. Ayers, have you ever heard of the Tarantula Hawk? No? Well let me inform you about this little gem of the natural world. As the name implies, the Tarantula Hawk's main source of prey is the tarantula spider. However, it's a misnomer. It is in fact not a hawk at all, but rather a wasp. It is also known as the Pepsis wasp and it carried the second most painful venom in the insect world, after the bullet ant. The venom needs to be strong enough to instantly neutralize their pray, after pain has been described to me as instant, electric, and all consuming. While I trust my source is telling the truth, I am a curious man and want to know for sure. How about we test this and you can let me know afterward, hmmm?"

Sean's face had gone from intrigued to startled to wicked the second he had heard the name of the venom I had in my possession. His eyes burned with an icey fire as I approached the now struggling man. It did Ayers no good as I jammed the syringe and depressed the plunger into his neck. I only had to wait a few short moments before the man completely tensed and then threw his head back and started screaming bloody murder. I walked back to stand beside Sean and we both watched as the man in front of us turned practically purple in the throes of agony. The tendons in his neck and arms stood out in stark contrast and his entire body shook.

It was morbidly fascinating to watch the entire experience play out, but just as I had been instructed, the pain only lasted for a few short minutes. Slowly, the muscles in his body relaxed and he took in huge gulps of air as he struggled to recover. A soft whistle from my side drew my attention back to Sean. A grim smile covered his face as his cold eyes locked onto my own. I could tell he was impressed and I wasn't sure if I should feel good about that or not. Instead, I watched in silence as Sean drew something out of his pocket. I realized it was a vial similar to the one I help, though its contents were clear. He also pulled out a small syringe and giving me a humorless chuckle he turned back to face Ayers.

"They say great minds think alike. If I knew you were going to bring that little beauty, I would have used this earlier, Owen. How did that feel, you son of a bitch? I bet that hurt just a tad. Do you recognize what this is Ayers? This? This is doxacurium chloride. Ah, I see you recognize that. You would, wouldn't you? Being how you used this to kidnap and kill four women with it. Now as a doctor, I typically take my oath to do no harm very seriously, but when a fucker like you comes along who preys on women and children, especially those I care about, well, let's just say I'm willing to make an exception. Then I kinda turn into an eye for an eye type of guy. So I figured, why the fuck not give you a taste of your own medicine, cheesy puns aside?"

At this Sean injected Ayers with a healthy does of the neuro-muscular inhibitor and I watched in muted curiosity as his entire body started going completely lax. The twitches of pain stopped completely, his mouth went limp, and I suspected that if he weren't restrained, he would completely collapse on the floor. The horror in his eyes made me think of how scared Miss Sorenson must have been when she first found herself in that basement, trapped in an unfamiliar place and in her own body. I felt a rush of gratitude at Sean for thinking up this perfect revenge. I turned to regard him and asked the question I had lingering in my head.

"Now what do we do?"

"Now, my dear Owen, we make good use of the time we have remaining. I say forty minutes and that handy vial of venom you have will make for a memorable time, don't you?"

I should have felt disturbed at the malicious gleam in Sean's eyes. I should have stopped this before it even began. I sure as hell shouldn't be enjoying this so much, but I was. This was not about right or wrong, after all. This was about revenge, pure and simple. So I nodded my head at Sean and stuck another load of the venom in Ayers' neck, watching as the silent screams lit up his eyes. It wasn't enough for everything this monster had done, not nearly enough, but it sure as hell made me feel better.

After Anthony Bath had returned, he has just taken one look at Ayers and raised an eyebrow in question. Sean explained that the medication would wear off eventually and that he would be paralyzed until then. He didn't even bat an eye at the obviously broken fingers or nose. He had only nodded his understanding and that was that. Leaving the facility, I felt myself begin to shake off the events that had just occurred. Sean appeared to be doing the same thing and just before we got into his car, he stood and looked back at the building we had just left.

"What is it Sean?" I asked him as the seconds dragged on.

He merely shook his head and glanced back at me. "Nothing Owen, let's get back home to our family, what do you say? We can stop by the store and grab some ice cream and root beer. Jaimie told me he had never tried that before."

"Sounds like a good plan to me. We should get vanilla and chocolate."

And so we left, leaving behind the horror and rage that had haunted my every waking moment since this whole nightmare began. That was the last time I ever gave Adam Ayers the time of day again. After all, what did he matter to me? I threw him from my mind like the piece of garbage he was. And that was that.


End file.
